Moving Forward
by Hayley128
Summary: Starts right after the "I do" scene. I've added a little time between them defeating Jack and when Dagne and Kenzi leave. This is basically filling in a little time between "I do" and the last scene of Rise. The gang faces new challenges and Bo and Lauren try to build a solid relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.

* * *

The drive back was strange. Bo kept wanting to drive to the clubhouse but it was gone. She'd done an exceptional job in setting it on fire. Since it was a condemned building there wasn't exactly a rush to put the fire out. There wasn't supposed to be anyone living there and Bo was sure that the only reason no one had tried to kick her and Kenzi out was that no one cared and it was simply easier to let them stay.

Now she realized she didn't know where to go. There was always the Dal but Bo felt an overwhelming sadness at the thought. Even though she should go there and only think of the good times she had with Trick, today wasn't going to be that day. Her last words to him at the Dal rang in her ears and she felt guilty.

Bo realized that she really had nothing now to call her own. Most of her clothes were gone, things she'd had since she ended up in the city. More important than any of that though was that she didn't have anywhere to live and didn't know where she was staying for the long term.

As weird as it was, she had been staying with Vex since they defeated Jack. It was strange to spend time with the Mesmer on his turf and not at the clubhouse but he had offered and it felt a little weird to stay with Dyson or Lauren at the time. He was also oddly good with little Dagne, something that she didn't want to question.

A few days was more than enough, however, and now that she was going to have a relationship with Lauren again she figured maybe she could stay with her until she found a place to live. She probably needed to find a job, too, since it would be hard to find another condemned building to live in for free. At least, not one that wasn't completely disgusting.

"So this is a weird question . . ."

Lauren turned her head to look at her as she sat in the passenger seat. "What's that?"

"I keep wanting to go to the clubhouse but that's long gone," Bo said as she drove toward where she thought Lauren's place might be. "I, uh, I can't remember where you live. I think I was only there once and you were driving."

"Oh." Lauren looked at her for a moment. "Well, you're actually not that far from it. Even though I was on the outs with, well, everyone once I turned Evony human I still kept the place she found for me. It's a lot nicer than what I had with the Light and I was still relatively safe there."

"No unlocked doors and tracking necklaces?"

Lauren laughed quietly at Bo's question. "Nope, definitely none of that. I kind of figured it was bugged but I had it checked out after a while and it wasn't. Not like I had any visitors at the time for Evony to spy on."

Bo reached out and took Lauren's hand. "Now that our big threat's out of the way, we have a lot of time to make up for."

Lauren smiled but didn't comment on what Bo said. She only gave her directions to a nice high rise and directed her to the underground parking where she parked next to Lauren's white BMW. They got out and Bo instinctively went to grab her bag from the trunk, which contained most everything that she owned. Even though she stayed at Vex's, she didn't trust him with her clothes at all. She didn't want him altering any more of them.

If Lauren had a question at why Bo was bringing a bag with her, she didn't vocalize it. Instead she just led her to the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. Bo looked over at her while they waited for the elevator to take them up and smiled.

"What?"

Bo's smile turned into a grin. "Nothing. Just admiring you."

Lauren shook her head but let a smile show anyway. "Such a sweet-talker." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to an impeccably lit, perfectly clean hallway. It instantly reminded Bo of Lauren. "Do I dare ask what's in the bag?"

Instead of answering the question right away, she waited for Lauren to open the door to her apartment and let them both inside. She looked around for a second, still impressed that Evony had helped her find such a nice apartment at the heart of the city. Like her place with the Light, the kitchen, dining room and living room were all open but there wasn't a second floor. Bo had never seen where the bedroom was since the last time they had tried to be together Lauren had always been at the clubhouse.

"Uh, I don't trust Vex with my stuff. We've seen what happens when he gets his hands on a corset or my kimonos."

Lauren laughed. "That is true."

"So I was hoping I could crash here tonight," Bo finished. "I know we kind of just had this big talk and there was some kissing but I wasn't sure what speed we were going here."

"Speed?" Lauren asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You're a succubus and we've never done slow."

Bo chuckled as she set her bag down. "I guess you're right."

Lauren seemed to look Bo over once before she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Go ahead and sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a beer if you have it," Bo answered as she sat down. She looked around the large room once again and recognized most of the things from her old apartment. There was some new added in as well and Bo thought about how little she'd really been around Lauren the last couple years. There was so much going on she had stupidly let her knowledge of her girlfriend to slip.

"Of course, I do," Lauren said as she grabbed a couple bottles and opened them. "Evony still owns the Dark Belch brewery and I've grown to like it. I still love wine but now I have both ready if needed."

She sat down next to Bo and handed her a bottle before taking a drink. They were silent for a minute and Bo just observed Lauren again. She found that she had been doing that a lot but then again, she couldn't believe Lauren had finally realized they could be together. Her being human didn't matter and neither did Bo being Fae or a succubus. The only thing that mattered was they loved each other and that was something Bo needed right now. She needed Lauren.

"You know," Lauren started, "you don't have to stay with Vex. You can stay here."

Bo was thrilled she wasn't the one who brought it up but knew that she shouldn't just accept outright. "I guess I could since I'm practically homeless. I really need to find a new place. And a job."

"I might have an idea about that." Lauren turned her body toward her, tucking a leg under her in the process. "Trick actually had two wills. There was the will we read that was important to the Fae but he also had one for the human world. Sure, he gave the Dal to Dyson and Mark but he had other assets. He had money saved and you are his only relative."

"I don't know," Bo said as she set her beer on the coffee table and looked away for a moment. She had never thought about Trick having any money that she would inherit. She only thought about the fact she missed her grandfather and that she had treated him so badly in the end.

"Bo? Are you okay?"

Bo blinked and realized she was crying. She wished she had been a better granddaughter that was able to hear out his side of the story. She wished she didn't think the worst of him when he was holding something back. Part of her knew that he loved her and was proud of her but she wanted him here. She needed his guidance on what to do next and there was no one she could substitute in that role.

"I'm fine," Bo said as Lauren put her beer down as well and moved closer, putting her arms around her. She closed her eyes and accepted the hug, feeling safe in her arms and inhaling the scent that was distinctly Lauren.

"I'm sorry to bring that up," Lauren said softly. "I know it's still fresh."

"No, no, it's fine," Bo claimed as she moved out of Lauren's arms to look at her. "I just miss him. I was so horrible to him at the end, Lauren."

"He knew you loved him, Bo." Lauren moved a hand up and gently wiped away a couple stray tears. "Even before he told you who he was to you he loved you and was proud of you. That never changed."

Bo looked at her and smiled. Lauren was just what she needed. "I love you."

Lauren returned her smile with one of her own. "I love you, too."

"Do you think we can be normal for a couple days? I think I've forgotten what it feels like."

"Well, I do need to check in on the clinic to see how everything's going. I am the boss and all."

"A very sexy boss," Bo said as she smirked, the close proximity between her and her girlfriend turning her on. "You know as well as I do that once you get there something will grab your attention and you'll be there all day." She pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her. "No, I think maybe we can take a couple of days just to stay here. I do need a tour of your place."

Lauren laughed. "You are seeing most of it. There's just a bedroom, bathroom and some storage around the corner." She pointed off to her right where there was a hallway, all while never taking her eyes off Bo's lips.

"My brain stopped once you said bedroom," Bo commented before leaning in and pressing her lips against Lauren's. It started off as something soft and gentle, like it was a promise of something new.

The relationship needed to be different this time for them and Bo knew that meant some changes on her part. Now that their latest fight was over Bo wanted time in order to really get to know Lauren, the good and the bad. There was so much she didn't know about her past, both with the Fae and before it, and she wanted all of it.

They kissed softly for a minute before breaking away. Lauren took the opportunity to kiss down her neck. Bo closed her eyes as she let the feel of what her girlfriend was doing to her wash over her and knew that her eyes were most definitely blue. She only let it go on a minute before she pulled her away only to kiss her again, hard and fast.

"I think it's time you show me where the bedroom is."

Lauren smiled and kissed her again before standing and pulling Bo up with her. "This way."

Bo smirked as she let Lauren guide her around the corner of the living room into short hallway. She quickly looked into the bathroom, her minding running through all the scenarios that could happen in the separate large tub and shower stall, before focusing on the bedroom. It was so neat and orderly, so Lauren, and Bo wondered if she would mind the messes that she would very obviously make once she was there a couple days.

They had never tried living together before. There were only overnight visits and retreating to separate corners when needed.

"See, there wasn't much else to my apartment," Lauren said quietly, still keeping hold of Bo's hand. "I can clear some space in the closet for your clothes."

Bo grinned and held Lauren close. She needed to feel her skin against her own and she needed now. They could talk and reconnect after but right now she wanted to reconnect in a physical way. Without saying anything Bo moved away just enough to look into Lauren's eyes, seeing only the love that they had proclaimed to each other a short while ago.

Instead of kissing again, they removed each other's clothes slowly and deliberately. Bo ran her hands over every inch of skin that was revealed to her, moving her head down to place soft kisses against it every once and a while. Lauren's skin was soft and irresistible, as were the quiet sighs coming from her mouth every time Bo touched her or kissed her in a certain way.

After all their clothes were on the floor they moved to the bed and Bo immediately found herself on top of Lauren, the other woman holding her tight against her. She reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Bo's face. "I love you, Bo Dennis."

"I love you, Lauren Lewis."

They kissed and slowly began to move against each other. Bo could feel how aroused Lauren was and her aura was blinding. She had to tell herself to go slow and savor the moment instead of simply rushing and taking what she knew Lauren was giving to her. She wanted the feeling of how much she was loved at that very moment to last.

Which is why she started the process of mapping out her body, reclaiming it as hers and knew that once she was finished Lauren would do the same. It was something they needed to do in order to fully commit themselves to each other once again and Bo knew it would be a lot of fun.

She always enjoyed making Lauren cry out her name after all.

* * *

"You're beautiful."

Lauren blushed. "I think you've already said that."

"Well, I think I need to say it more often because you are."

Lauren's blush deepened and Bo smiled lovingly at her as they relaxed after an amazing couple of rounds. Bo would've liked to have Lauren in her arms so she could hold her close but they had promised to talk so they are resting on their sides and facing each other. It would be a lie if Bo said she wasn't equal parts nervous and excited to ask her girlfriend questions that she probably should have asked years ago.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions for me," Lauren said quietly as she absently ran a finger down Bo's arm.

"When did you change your name to Lauren Lewis?"

"Wanted to start big, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Bo said quickly. "If you want to start out small . . ."

"No, no," Lauren interrupted, "it's fine. I've wanted to tell you for so long. There was never a good time. I mean, there's always evil lurking just around the corner."

"Well, the evil is gone for now." Bo moved in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before moving back to her previous position. "We've got some time."

"I changed my name right before I went to Yale. Karen Beattie was wanted for questioning in Canada and I just wanted to get away."

"What did you do?" Bo asked, realizing she didn't know about Lauren's childhood outside of a few silly stories Lauren had told her here and there.

A small smile appeared on Lauren's face. "I grew up in an average middle-class family. Two parents, two kids. Did I ever tell you that I had a brother?" She waited for Bo to shake her head before continuing. "Michael. We were inseparable. He was my best friend when I was growing up and we wanted to change the world, save the environment."

"What happened?"

"We got into a radical group who told us all the right things but Michael believed a little more extreme than I did. I followed his lead though and we decided the best way to change the world was to blow up pipelines. It seemed like an easy plan, too. I studied the explosives needed and made the bombs. I was told that the areas picked would be unmanned so people wouldn't get hurt, just the companies."

Bo could tell Lauren was about to tell her something unpleasant because she'd stopped looking at her and she was a little quiet now. "That's not how it happened, was it?"

"No," Lauren almost whispered as she shook her head. "Eleven people died because of the bomb I built. I heard it on the news and I didn't know what to do. I had no idea where my brother was but I knew he was the one who picked the location of the bomb." She finally looked at Bo, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I did the only thing I could think of: I got across the border as fast as possible and was able to change my name."

Doing the only thing she thought she could do, Bo reached out and took her girlfriend into her arms. She moved so that Lauren could rest her head on her chest and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You did what anyone would do."

"No, I was a coward. I ran and I didn't look back. When I was at Yale I got through my classes as fast as possible, taking any many at a time as they'd let me. When I finished med school I thought the authorities were catching up to me so I volunteered to go to Afghanistan."

"Babe, you were in Afghanistan?"

Lauren nodded against her chest. "And I kept running. I met Nadia during all of this and eventually we went to Africa together where we encountered the Fae."

"And they changed your life forever," Bo commented as she held her.

They were silent for a minute as Lauren began to relax her body into Bo's and Bo thought about what she should be asking. The one simple question about a new change seemed to snowball into another story entirely, one that she wasn't prepared for. She had never thought that the woman in her arms, the woman she loved so much, would be involved in what she had been but she also knew she had no right to judge. She had made deadly mistakes and had been on the run, too.

When she thought about it, the two of them were more alike than others would give them credit for. She doubted most people knew about Lauren's life prior or even how she was tricked into being owned by the Light Fae and probably no one had cared enough to ask either. That needed to change with her.

"Did the Fae use your . . . other life against you?"

"They didn't need to at first," Lauren said quietly. "They had Nadia and I wanted so badly to find a cure for her. When the Ash showed me the lab I just knew I could find a cure using his equipment and I could deal with everything else once Nadia spoke up. She was the one thing keeping me going until an unknown, unaligned succubus came into my lab."

Bo let out a chuckle. "So we found each other and eventually managed to get out of some very impossible situations."

"I guess so." Lauren let out a small sigh. "When Taft was trying to recruit me he found out about my alias and what I was wanted for. He thought that's why I was with the Fae."

"You've come so far since then."

"Hmm."

Bo thought for a second before carefully moving Lauren off her and got out of bed, winking at her girlfriend before walking naked out to where she left her bag and bringing it back into the bedroom. She set it back on the bed and opened it, going through its contents quickly to find what she wanted.

"Bo, what are you doing?"

"I think it's about time I start wearing something again."

"I don't know. I really like your lack of clothes right now."

Bo looked at her and smiled before pulling the necklace out of her bag. "You gave me this necklace and I love it and you so much. Now that we're together I think it's time it stays on."

She handed it to Lauren then sat on the bed so she could put it on her. It was such a simple act but one that had never been done before. Lauren had never officially put it on her. Bo had only found it after she was on the run and had kept it because it was confirmation that Lauren felt the same as she did.

"I was going to give this to you after the awards ceremony," Lauren said quietly as she put the necklace on. "Being there with you would have confirmed to me that we were just a normal couple, that we could be normal without the Fae world. I had thought that I would greet you with champagne when you came over, be in awe of how amazing you would look in your dress and then give you this to wear at the ceremony. You had given me so much, Bo, and I wanted you to know."

Bo placed a hand on the necklace as she turned around to face Lauren. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I was trying to protect you from what was going on so you wouldn't be worried or be upset."

"I think it's time we move past that," Lauren said as she pressed her hand against Bo's cheek, who closed her eyes at the action. "We're together now. That's what matters." She leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. "We're not done talking though. I want to know what little Bo Dennis was like."

Moving to snuggle with her girlfriend again, Bo laughed as she thought about the better parts of her childhood. "I bet you didn't know I make a mean cherry pie. After I came back from confronting my mother I brought one back for Trick but I don't think it lasted long."

"I think this means we have to bake together. I've never mastered pies."

Bo started laughing. "That sounded so dirty. And trust me, you are definitely a master."

Lauren laughed as she hid her face in the crook of Bo's neck. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before simply relaxing in each other's arms. It felt so right, so perfect, and she never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Bo?"

She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. "Yeah?"

"So I said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you said I do."

Bo smiled as she thought of the moment. "I did."

"Does that mean we're getting married?"

* * *

 **A/N:** hi everyone! I thought I'd start something new and came up with this. I thought it would be fun to explore the time left out in the last episode and figured I could add a little Lauren backstory right away. Let me know your thoughts here or on twitter: hayley128. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Bo thought about the question Lauren just asked and had to remind herself to breathe. Marriage was huge, a big word, and it was causing her mind to race.

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted forever with Lauren. She wanted a life with her and everything that went with it. Even if they had to take a break from their lives to fight evil every once and a while, that didn't change that she wanted to go home to Lauren every night. She wanted to make love to her every chance she could get.

But marriage?

"Did I just break you?"

Bo laughed and turned her head to see Lauren looking at her with a small smirk on her face. "No, you didn't break me."

"Then?"

"I'm thinking about our life," Bo admitted. "I think everything with calm down for a while in a sense but I bet there will be a lot of fighting between light and dark still. All of that time being against each other and being told that everyone should have a side . . . that's going to be hard to break."

"I think you will have allies on your side," Lauren said as she idly ran a finger down the middle of Bo's chest. "I believe you can do anything."

"Now who's the sweet-talker?"

Lauren smiled and her eyes darted away from Bo's, showing what looked to Bo like nervousness. "Are you worried about what people will think about our relationship? Because I'm human? The human doctor that can turn a Fae human?"

"You know I don't care about that," Bo said, rubbing calming circles on Lauren's back. "I love you for who you are and will try to support you in whatever you do. And I have never cared about what the Fae think about our relationship. That's not changing anytime soon."

"And I love you for who you are."

They were silent for a minute after that. Bo still tried to wrap her head around the idea of marriage and she wondered why she was so scared of the word. She wanted forever. She'd told Lauren that several times, including the last time Lauren ended it for them. That even meant if Lauren decided to try to find a way to extend her life again, she would support it.

There was just one problem. "I don't have a ring," she whispered.

"What was that, Bo?"

Bo sat up, taking Lauren with her. "I don't have a ring to put on your finger."

Lauren's entire face began to brighten as she seemed to take in what Bo was saying. "Well, technically I'm the one who proposed so traditionally that means I should probably be giving you a ring." She reached down and took hold of Bo's hands. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I want to marry you, Lauren Lewis, if you'll have me."

Lauren's eyes started to tear up and she smiled, reminding Bo of how she looked when they first decided to try a relationship in Hecuba prison. "I do, Bo."

* * *

Though Bo wanted more time, they left the apartment after only a day.

They had made love for hours and it was better than Bo had ever remembered. It was better than their first time, better than all the hot and heavy times when they first dated and even better than when Lauren was a conduit and they traded succubus powers. It was loving, hot, intense and epic all in one and Bo felt perfect afterwards.

Lauren's phone had been the traitor that interrupted their much needed downtime. She was needed at the clinic because they were short staffed and needed the guidance of their boss. Bo watched her fiancé as she talked on the phone and couldn't help but get turned on by her authoritative tone and how she gave instructions to who she was talking to. It made her sad that Lauren was already partially dressed.

"You know," Lauren started out as she sat on the bed, "I'm going to have to get you a key and I'll call to officially rent that space in the garage next to mine."

"I probably need to pick up a few things, too." Bo looked over to where her bag was and realized again just how little she had left from the clubhouse. Sure, she still had the important things, like Lauren and their family, but the sting of losing everything else was still there. "Like some more clothes."

Lauren leaned in and they kissed softly for a few seconds before she pulled away and gave her the smile Bo loved so much. "Maybe we can go together after I do what I need to at the clinic. I'd love to see you model some outfits." Both of them laughed at the comment though Bo wanted that to happen now that the thought was in her head. "And maybe you can stop in at the Dal. I know Dyson's left you a couple of messages."

"How do you know that, Dr. Lewis?" Bo asked in a suggestive tone. One comment from Lauren and she wanted her again, making her think of how to get her naked and in bed again.

"Because he's left a couple for me, too," Lauren answered. "Just go there while and see what he wants then come by the clinic to give me an excuse to leave."

"So I'm your excuse not to work so much?"

"And what a fantastic excuse it is," Lauren said as she leaned in and kissed her again. It was even faster than the last though and then she stood up, away from Bo's grasp. She quickly finished getting dressed as she turned away from Bo. "You know, there's so much we need to talk about. Maybe I can make us dinner tonight."

Bo got out of bed and smirked as she watched Lauren's eyes travel over her naked body. "I can't wait." She stood in in front of her and ran her hands down her arms. "Can you sure you don't want to stay in bed a little longer?"

"You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as 'a little longer' when it comes to staying in bed with a succubus," Lauren said as she chuckled quietly. "I love you but I really do need to leave. I'm going to write the code down for the garage and make some calls about adding your name to everything."

"Okay, I love you," Bo called out after her as she watched Lauren walk away. She sat back down at the edge of the bed and smiled. As scary as it was, she finally felt like she was moving in the right direction.

* * *

Walking into the Dal felt strange to Bo, especially when she didn't see Trick at his normal place behind the bar. Instead, she only saw Dyson behind the bar taking stock of all the liquor and Mark cleaning up the tables and chairs.

"What happened in here?"

Both of them looked at Bo for a moment before Mark answered. "Spirited conversation between the elders when we tried to unite them."

Dyson moved around the bar to stand in front of Bo, a look of concern on his face that Bo had come to recognize instantly. "Bo, where have you been? You haven't been answering my calls."

"I was at Lauren's. We were . . . celebrating."

It took a second before it dawned on Dyson but once he did he only nodded, managing a small smile in the process. "Well, I was hoping I could get your help with Trick's things. I thought you might want some of them."

"I don't know if I'm ready to go down there," Bo admitted and waited for Dyson to nod before continuing. "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere to put it. I have been recently homeless, remember?"

"I thought you were staying with Vex," Mark said as all three of them moved to sit at one of the tables. "I think he even liked having you there."

"Well, I don't trust my clothes around Vex," Bo commented. "Lauren asked me to move in with her. She, uh, she also asked me to marry her."

Both men stared at her wide-eyed for a minute but Bo concentrated on Dyson more than Mark. She wondered if deep down he still thought they would eventually settle down together. Of course, it was Mark who spoke up first. "That's great, Bo. Congratulations! Uh, you said yes, right?"

Bo smiled while still looking mostly at Dyson. "I did."

Mark was about to say something else but must have noticed that his father hadn't said anything and got up from the table with the excuse that he had to keep cleaning up the bar so they could reopen. Bo continued to look at Dyson but didn't wait for him to say something. "You don't approve."

"It's not that. Both of you will be targets, Bo. There are still some powerful Fae around that feel any Fae who pursues a relationship with a human should be punished. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"If I remember correctly, we're already are targets." She let out a sigh. "I want this with Lauren, Dyson. I can't keep waiting for the right time. This is the right time."

Dyson nodded. "Then we need to make changes in the colony to make sure no one comes after either of you." He paused. "I am happy for you, Bo. Both of you."

"Thanks, Dyson." Bo reached out and took hold of his hand. "I want to give her the most normal relationship we can have in this messy Fae world. Hell, I need to get her a ring."

"I think I can help you with that." Dyson stood and offered her a small smile. "Or Trick can, anyway."

"Dyson, I really don't think I'm ready . . ."

"Just come with me."

Though she was uncomfortable with going down to Trick's lair, she stood up and followed Dyson toward its entrance. She saw Mark stop what he was doing and raise an eyebrow at her so she smiled to let him know everything was okay. In the short time she'd known him, Bo saw Mark mature quickly and she was thankful for him help at the end. She also knew there was something between him and Vex and wondered if Dyson knew.

The pair walked down the stairs and Bo held her breath as she looked around. Knowing that her grandfather would never be there again, wouldn't be around to give her the advice she consistently craved, was tough to accept. She half expected him to appear and walk toward her, asking what she needed and how he could help.

"So why are we down here?"

"Over the years I knew Trick, we had a few talks and a couple of times he told me how he fell in love with your grandmother." He walked toward the back and opened a drawer in one of the cabinets. Bo watched as he moved some things around before pulling out a small box. "Everything down here is yours but I think this is something he would definitely want you to have."

He handed Bo the small box and when she opened it she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Inside was the ring she knew she would be giving to Lauren. It had several diamonds along a silver band that had a few small red stones placed around them. She picked it up and held it in her hand, thinking of how she could give the ring to her fiancé. Hopefully, Lauren would like it.

"Trick once told me that your grandmother's favorite color was red so when he was deciding on a ring to give her during the ceremony he had small rubies put into the band," Dyson said quietly.

"Do you think Lauren will like it?"

Dyson smiled. "I think she will."

* * *

Just taking the ring out of Trick's lair made Bo nervous but she quickly walked out and put it carefully in her car. When she stopped at the Dal, she had only thought she would talk to Dyson and then look for a ring that she could afford, which wasn't much. Now she had something that was worthy of the woman she loved.

As she drove to the clinic she decided that she would give the ring to her tonight. She didn't want to wait for the perfect moment and she was scared to death of losing it. There was no doubt in her mind that the ring she'd been given was more expensive than her car. Nothing could happen to it. The ring represented both her family's past and her future.

Once she got to the clinic, she thought about taking the ring with her but then thought she might get nervous and just blurt out that she had it. While Lauren could probably live at the clinic at times because of how caught up she got in her work, it was probably the least romantic place to give her a ring that meant they would be together for as long as they could.

As Bo hid the ring in her car, she thought again about the fact she would see Lauren grow old, die and have to live on without her. That was another conversation she wanted to have at some point. She figured that even though Lauren's first test hadn't gone as planned, there would probably be more experimenting. Her fiancé had made a promise to help Evony and Bo wanted to know if that meant she would be continuing to find something that would make her live longer, too.

She walked into the lobby and saw the clinic was busy. It looked like there had been a bad accident mixed in with the common ailments people saw a doctor for. After the recent events with her father and the end of the world, Lauren had had to find replacements for some of her staff. Bo knew she took each loss personally, too, just like she would.

The nurse at the desk was someone she recognized though so she walked up with a smile on her face. "It's Helen, right?"

She smiled. "Yes, Ms. Dennis. Are you here to see Dr. Lewis?"

"I am and call me Bo. Is she in her lab?"

"No, we've been swapped today so she's with a patient in exam room two," she said as she looked down at her tablet. "Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

Bo smiled but shook her head. "When she's done just let her know I'm in her lab. I'll wait there."

"Okay, Bo."

Bo gave her a nod and kept her smile as she walked away from the desk and back toward Lauren's lab. As she looked at the surroundings and then at the lab as she entered it, she couldn't help but feel proud of what Lauren had been able to do while being thought of as less than. She walked over to her fiancé's desk and noticed the picture she kept there. It was one of the two of them that Lauren had taken when everyone had convinced her to stop searching for the second hell shoe for a night and have a drink with the group. She remembered how happy she was just to be able to sit next to Lauren without thinking about how the world was going to end.

"I loved that picture so much I just had to frame it," she heard Lauren say as arms wrapped around her waist. "You looked happy and that didn't happen much when you were looking for a way to get to Kenzi."

"No, it didn't." She turned in Lauren's arms and smiled at the fact Lauren was in her lab coat, looking deliciously official. "Did I interrupt you?"

Lauren shook her head. "I was just finishing up when Helen told me you were here."

Bo stepped out of her embrace and looked around. "You know I like watching you work. Are you going to start your research again now that Jack's out of the way?"

"Well, I did promise Evony I'd keep trying to cure her," Lauren said as she looked at her white board that already had a couple equations and notes from when she had a free moment earlier. "I should really get her to come back for a checkup. It might help give me a few more clues. Maybe I can kill off what's killing her and then regroup her cell structure to make her Fae again."

"I really love the geek-speak."

Lauren turned back to her and gave her a sweet lop-sided smile. "We are not having sex in here again."

"Maybe not during business hours," Bo said, stepping closer to her, "but if we're here after everyone's gone home I don't think you'll be able to resist me. And I definitely can't resist your lab coat."

Both of them laughed before Lauren got a more serious look on her face. "I know what you want to ask me, Bo."

"What's that?"

"We said we'd be honest with each other, remember?" Lauren reached out and took one of Bo's hands in her own. "You want to know if I'm going to keep working on the formula to lengthen my lifespan."

Bo looked down. "The thought did cross my mind."

Lauren dropped Bo's hand only to move hers to her chin so she would look at her. "Do you want me to stop looking?"

"I want you to be safe."

"And I would be," Lauren said strongly. "I know I got carried away with the information Jack gave me but we had just gotten back together and those worries that I tried to ignore was starting to get to me. When he gave me something that would work my mind just kept going with it. I wanted forever with you, Bo. I still do."

She leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "I want that with you, too, Lauren. But I'll take as long as I can get."

"So if I continue with my research will you be okay with it?"

"As long as you don't take anything without talking to me first and you don't lose yourself in the process," Bo said. She cupped Lauren's face with her hands and rested her forehead against hers. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Of course."

They kissed softly for a few seconds before moving away from each other. Bo looked around the lab and smiled at the organization of it. Everything was so Lauren. "Do you still need to do some work or are you ready to go? Maybe I can be your sexy assistant."

"That is very tempting but I'd like nothing more than to go home with you and cook dinner. Maybe watch a movie later?"

"That sounds fantastic," Bo said. "Do you need me to pick up anymore before I meet you there?"

Lauren shook her head. "I just need you."

* * *

Even though Lauren said she didn't need anything Bo still made a couple of stops: one to get the dark chocolate that was Lauren's favorite and another to get some roses. She wanted the night to be as special as it could since she fully intended on giving Lauren the ring tonight.

It had to be tonight. It made her increasingly nervous to carry it around with her.

When she got to the underground parking she noticed Lauren had made it home before she did, which was good considering she didn't have a key yet. Instead, she took the elevator up to the apartment and gently knocked on the front door.

Lauren opened it and smiled. "Sorry, I was tempted to leave it open for you but then I remembered the type of people and Fae we know. Not worth the risk."

"Agreed," Bo said, laughing to hide her nervousness. "I thought I would pick up a couple things away."

Lauren smiled as she looked at the roses and the box in Bo's hands. "Those are beautiful, Bo."

"Well, I had to bring something."

"No, you didn't," Lauren commented as she took the flowers from Bo and walked toward the kitchen, setting them on the counter. "You live here now."

Bo shut the door behind her and followed Lauren in, setting the chocolates on the counter as well. "Does that mean I can't bring you gifts whenever? Besides, this is a special occasion."

Lauren turned around holding a vase in one hand. "What's the special occasion?"

"Dinner with you."

"Uh-huh," Lauren managed to get out as she laughed. "Why Ms. Dennis, are you trying to get lucky tonight?"

Bo moved next to Lauren and brushed her hair to the side before leaning in and softly kissing her neck. "Always."

Lauren closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh as Bo continued to place light kisses along her neck. "We really should eat dinner first. I've already started the chicken and vegetables, not to mention I doubt either of us has gotten a decent meal today." She paused. "Unless you did when you went to the Dal. Have Dyson and Mark reopened it?"

Bo took a step away from Lauren as she realized any romantic time was over for now. "No, they're cleaning up a little and I think Dyson was taking inventory when I got there." She stopped and thought about what to say next, not knowing if it was okay for her to share their plans. Lauren had never told her to keep it secret but she never asked either. "I . . . I told them we're getting married."

"You did?" Lauren stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "How did that happen?"

"Dyson wanted to know why I wasn't answering my phone and I said we were celebrating," Bo explained carefully. "I kind of let it slip after that. Was I not supposed to tell anyone?"

Letting out a slow breath, Lauren looked at her after setting the vase of roses on the counter. "No, you can tell anyone you want. What did they say?"

"Mark congratulated us and Dyson was a little concerned." Bo saw Lauren open her mouth to say something but held of a hand to stop her. "He was concerned because there are still Fae out there who look down on Human-Fae relationships and feel they should be punished. He said he didn't want to see either of us get hurt because we've made ourselves targets."

"Bo, I've been a target since I first knew what the Fae were," Lauren said. "I've been learning how to defend myself and I've got you, too. We live with it every day anyway."

"And that's what I told him," Bo commented. "He's happy for us. He's just a little worried. We've lost more than enough people in our family lately. No one knows what's going to happen in the colony next with no one in charge of the light or the dark. Maybe we should push for no sides."

"I thought that was always your stance."

Bo smiled. "It is. Everyone should have a choice to be whatever they want and with whoever they want. Light and Dark, Human and Fae . . . none that should matter."

She didn't realize she was pacing until she felt Lauren's hands on her. "I thought you didn't like Fae politics." She lightly kissed her lips. "Yet it sounds like you want to get involved."

"Only enough to make sure the people I love are protected," Bo answered, putting her arms around her. "And I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now get some glasses and plates. I'll pick out a nice bottle of wine."

Bo nodded as she looked at the woman she was going to marry. She hoped there were a lot of nights like this. Lauren cooking them dinner with Bo assisting where she could then having a quiet dinner while Lauren told her about her day. Maybe they would relax with a movie or maybe they'd just go straight to the bedroom.

They sat down and ate, only talking about easy topics like getting Bo new clothes and maybe a job, though Lauren insisted she didn't need to rush. Bo figured Lauren was insinuating that she could afford to support both of them while she figured out what to do but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be equals and that meant making sure she could help in every way, not just in protecting the woman she loved and helping her with Fae matters.

Once they were finished Bo knew it had to be now. The ring was burning a hole in her pocket and she had no idea where to put it if she had to keep it hidden overnight. So when Lauren was about to get up to start cleaning up, Bo took her hand to stop her.

"Lauren, wait a minute."

"Okay." Lauren's face quickly showed a little concern. "Is something wrong?"

Bo tried to smile but her nervousness was beginning to increase. "Everything's perfect but I need to do something." She took a breath and let it out slowly though it did nothing to help. "When I was at the Dal today Dyson had me go down to Trick's lair with him."

"I didn't think you were ready for that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," Bo said. "He said everything down there was both but he knew of something Trick would definitely want me to have."

Lauren smiled as she gave Bo's hand a light squeeze. "What's that?"

Bo moved her hand out of Lauren's and stood, smiling at the confused look on her face. She moved until she was standing next to Lauren's chair then got on one knee.

"Bo?"

"I love you, Lauren, and you should have the best of everything. When I was at the Dal I kept thinking about how I don't have a ring and that I couldn't even afford to give you the ring you deserve. I made an offhanded comment to Dyson and he said Trick had something he would want me to have." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, presenting to Lauren who looked as though she was holding her breath. "It was my grandmother's and I want you to have it because I love you as much as my grandfather did my grandmother, if not more. I want you to have something that it part of my family because you're part of it now."

Lauren had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring then into Bo's eyes. "I thought I was supposed to get you a ring."

"Guess I beat you to it." Bo smiled as she continued to look at her. "Can I put it on your finger now?"

Lauren laughed and nodded her head, causing Bo to laugh as well. She reached out and carefully put the ring on her finger, smiling as it fit perfectly. "It's beautiful, Bo."

Bo stood and pulled Lauren up with her then wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes as she held the love of her life, hoping that they would have a little time to bask in their happiness before the next crisis hit.

She was about say something when she felt Lauren's lips against her ear. "I think I know the perfect way to celebrate.

"Lead the way, doctor."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry, it's been longer than I wanted but I completely avoided writing papers to get this chapter finished. I've gotten the next chapter of New Rules half written and I'll try to work on it in between writing some papers. In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this one with a review or let me know on twitter, hayley128. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.

Chapter Three

* * *

"What are you going to do today?"

Bo looked up from her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast to Lauren who was already dressed and looking over some papers. "I'm not sure yet. Dyson wants to meet with some of the Elders to start repairing the damage to the colony and suggested that I be there, too."

Lauren sat down next to her with a cup of coffee and smiled her half smile. "They're not exactly fans of yours. You need to be careful with them. Some of them are very powerful."

"Not as powerful as me," Bo commented as she put her fork down and turned her body toward Lauren. "Don't worry, okay? I can handle this and if not, I'll have Dyson there to back me up."

She didn't say anything right away and Bo thought maybe Lauren didn't trust that she knew what she was doing or that she couldn't protect herself. "Maybe you should take Vex, too."

"Do you think it'll be that bad?"

Lauren looked toward the table, like she was trying to think of the right words to say, before looking at Bo again. Her look showed her concern for the situation. "I wouldn't put it past any of the Elders to use this as an opportunity to gain power." She sighed. "I know you can take care of yourself in any situation but I don't want it to come to that."

"Trust me, I don't either." Bo placed her hand over Lauren's. "I'm going to do everything I need to in order for us to have the life we deserve."

"I know you will."

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren on the lips before standing up and bringing her plate into the kitchen. Even though she wanted to give any Elder a piece of her mind, and probably her fist, if they said anything against the woman she loved, she knew she couldn't do that. She had to be smart about how she interacted with the Elders. Lauren was right. They still had power.

"I will do my best to think before I speak."

Lauren chuckled quietly. "Somehow I think that might not happen."

Turning toward her fiancé, Bo let out a quiet laugh as well. "You're right but I'll have Dyson there to hold me back if I get too many violent tendencies."

"That's all I ask. I'd love to have just a little peace and quiet for a while."

Bo wanted to say that it was highly unlikely they would be getting any peace now that the order within the ranks of the Fae were in complete disarray. She figured Lauren, ever the thinker in their relationship, already knew that. It wasn't something she needed to mention.

Lauren closed the distance between them in the kitchen and gave Bo an all-too-quick kiss on the lips before backing away. "Oh, I forgot something," she said as she turned back to Bo with a key in her hand. "Until we figure out if this is where we want to stay, here is your key." She smiled. "This is your home."

"Our home," Bo corrected. "It's our home."

Lauren grinned but before Bo could try to convince her to stay a little longer she picked up her things and left, telling her once again to be careful. Bo watched her go with a smile gracing her face as well, knowing that no matter what the Elders said she would protect what they had.

* * *

The Dal was far from quiet when Bo arrived and looking at all the faces, she figured she was the last to arrive. No one looked very happy to see her either but she couldn't be sure if that was because her father was Hades or if they didn't like the amount of power she contained within her. The looks she received were a mixture of disgust, fear and dread.

Dyson was nowhere to be seen but Mark was behind the bar so Bo ignored everyone else and walked over to him. "Quite the crowd," she commented as she sat on a stool.

He nodded. "They've been grumbling since they got here. It's not like they have anything better to do. There's no Morrigan or Ash."

Bo turned her head to give the groups of Light and Dark Fae another quick look before turning back to Mark, smiling as she noticed he had placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks. Is Vex here?"

"Yeah, he's in back with Dyson."

"Should I go back and intervene?"

"I think it'll be fine," Mark answered as he looked from her to the Elders and back again. "After everything that's happened, I think they found some common ground."

Bo took a sip of the coffee in front of her as Dyson and Vex appeared from the back. Both of them had serious expressions on their faces which made Bo wonder what they had talked about. She looked back at Mark only to notice that he was only looking Vex, causing her to raise an eyebrow but decided not to comment about it. It was definitely something she wanted to ask about later though.

"Bo, are you ready to get started?"

She nodded to Dyson before looking to Vex. "Thanks for coming, Vex."

"Well, it's not like there's much else to do," he commented as he shrugged. "Humans and Fae alike are still confused about what happened."

"Let's do this," Bo said more to herself than anyone else before turning to the Elders. All of them looked at her and it felt like their eyes were burrowing into her. It was slightly unsettling and she had to take a breath before addressing them. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm not sure why we've been called here exactly," one Fae said quickly and Bo tried to place if she knew his name or not. "We have to start rebuilding the Light and start the process of finding a new Ash."

"And we need to find a new Morrigan," a woman said toward the back of the group. "Meeting like this is only slowing us down. We're only doing this as a courtesy, Succubus, and it's a one-time occurrence."

"Then I'll get right to the point," Bo said, not deterred by the immediate response since it was something she had expected. "Now that Hades is gone we have an opportunity in front of all of us that should not be wasted."

"And what's that?" a woman from the group of Light Elders asked.

"No sides," Bo said with as much confidence as she could muster, knowing she wouldn't have wait long for a response and it was almost instantaneous.

"That is insane," one of the Dark said immediately. "We have always had the two sides."

"How will we be able to enforce laws without the sides?"

"We can work together," Bo said loudly. "I know that's a foreign concept to all of you since you chose a side so long ago but we don't need that anymore. What's really stopping us from starting something new?"

"We don't need something new," a boom voice called out toward the back of the room. "I am Dane, highest of the Light Elders. What we need to do is reestablish power within our sides and elect a new Ash and Morrigan quickly and efficiently."

Bo groaned. "Don't you see the mistake you're making? The Fae can enter a new age where everyone can live amongst each other without having to deal with sides."

"The only mistake we are making is in listening to an unaligned Succubus that has caused more problems than anything or anyone we have ever faced. Our first act should be to banish you from the colony . . . you and the rest of the ones who've helped you destroy what we've kept up all these years."

"Now just a bloody second," Vex suddenly said, causing everyone to turn to him. "Bo here as saved all your sorry arses many times over. She took on her own dad to keep the colony safe."

"How dare you even address me," Dane said strongly, taking a step forward. "Your kind should have been eradicated ages ago."

"Wait a second . . ." Mark started but was quickly cut off.

"Quiet, Mark," Dyson said in a hushed tone. "Now is not your time."

"We should discuss banishment from the Light territories," Dane said, focusing his comment on the group of Light Fae Elders.

"We should do the same," a Dark Elder said quickly.

Both sides began to talk feverishly about the matter and Bo looked to Dyson and Vex as they sat on either side of her. "Thanks for the compliment, Vex. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, you did defeat Hades. Figured you deserved the win."

"How are we supposed to get these idiots to listen to reason if all they want to do is fight or banish me?"

"Maybe you should show some strength," Dyson offered. "Some of them weren't at the battle. Maybe they need to see what you did firsthand."

"Think that'll work?"

"I think you have to try something, darling," Vex put in. "Once they agree to their dislike of you they'll move on to the dislike of each other and then we'll really have trouble."

Bo opened her mouth to shout down the multiple discussions being held in front of them when she heard something that made her stop. "What about the doctor, Dr. Lewis? She's been too much trouble for us and one of the reasons the Una Mens was sent after us."

"She's not with either side any longer. We should arrest her for crimes against the Fae and throw her in the dungeon."

The very thought of anyone laying a hand on Lauren made Bo's blood boil and she could feel the need to suck the chi out of everyone in the room. "Did you hear that? They'll pay for that."

"Bo . . ."

"What did you just say?" Bo shouted, quieting the rest of the room. "If you so much as lay a finger on any part of Dr. Lewis, I will personally end you. Hell, if you say anything else I'll do it right now."

"This is not your concern," a Dark Elder said dismissively. "She is not claimed by you and last was protected by the Dark. She is ours to deal with."

Before Bo could even think about what she was saying she blurted out, "Lauren is my fiancé so it is my concern. She's my equal and she'll never be claimed by anyone. No human should."

All of the Elders were suddenly silent and all eyes were now directly on Bo. She felt Vex lean in and put his lips close to her ear. "Congrats but now probably wasn't the best time to let that cat out of the bag."

"Vex has a point," Dyson whispered on the other side of her.

"They will not hurt Lauren."

One of the female Dark Fae Elders stood and looked directly at Bo as she addressed the entire room. "This union is a threat to everything the Fae stands for and must be condemned at once. Fae/Human relationships are forbidden and this one must not continue."

Bo started to walk toward her but felt Dyson's hand on her arm. She turned her head to tell him to let her go but when she did she saw he was already started to shift. That was when she noticed Vex was in a fighting stance and Mark had made his way from behind the counter.

"Sorry, but the Doc is one of us and the only one who seems to calm this one," Vex said as he pointed to Bo. "I know for a fact that most of you have shagged a human or two over the years so you shouldn't have any issue with Bo here getting freaky with one."

"But the legend," one of them muttered and others did the same.

Bo was now thoroughly confused but also frustrated. She had thought that after everything she was done with legends and prophecies. The world could only be foreseen to end a certain number of times and as far as she was concerned she had lived through all of them. One more was just one too many at this point and she didn't even have Trick to translate.

She really needed him right now and that made her all the more frustrated and sad, too. "I am so sick of the Fae and their shit. What legend are all of you mumbling about?"

All of them silenced themselves and that only made Bo angry. She didn't like being blamed for something she knew nothing about and it seemed that was all the Fae seemed to do the moment she entered the colony. The only thing she had a larger dislike for was when they threatened a member of her family, especially Lauren.

"Do either of you know what the hell they're talking about?"

Dyson simply shook his head but Vex made no acknowledgement that he had even heard the question. Bo thought he looked like he was thinking something over but didn't have time to let him go over his thoughts. Right when she was about to question him about his uncharacteristic silence, he spoke up, addressing the Elders directly.

"You don't even know if that's true."

"Uh, Vex . . . care to share with the class?"

He turned to face her and Bo realized he look like he felt he was in a room full of idiots. "A few years ago, like a few hundred years, there was a Succubus who claimed that she could impregnate humans. It was one of the reasons the Fae cracked down on relationships with humans. Elders were afraid of when such a pregnancy could produce. But it was never proven!" he shouted at the end, looking again toward the Elders.

"You don't know that, Vex," a Dark Fae Elder claimed as he sat at one of the tables, one who hadn't spoken during the meeting. "The woman was banished from her clan before she could produce a child or pregnant Human. Even the mention caused enough concern and this Succubus is more powerful than any we have encountered."

Bo groaned. "As much as I love having people talk about me like I'm not here, let me interrupt. I assure you that I can't get someone pregnant."

"She said there was a certain process needed but that she could do it," the Elder said calmly. "However, if there is even a chance we cannot allow your union with the Human Doctor to continue."

Without another thought, Bo walked over to the seated Elder and hauled him to his feet by the collar of his dark blue robes. "If you say one more word about my relationship, I will suck every last drop of chi out of you without a single regret."

"Bo!" Dyson quickly rushed to her and placed a hand on her arm. "You need to let him go so we can find out if what they're saying is true."

"Only if everyone in the room promises to leave Lauren alone." She looked to the rest of the Elders, all of whom had varying degrees of fear on their faces. "Remember that she is the one all the Fae have been going to for treatment and she knows more about all of you than anyone. She will remain unharmed and if any of you interfere in our relationship our next meeting won't be friendly."

"What about the sides?"

"No one will be forced to choose," Dyson said strongly. "Any choice of a side will be exactly that: a choice. And anyone can choose to remain unaligned." He looked to Mark with the last comment and gave him a nod.

"For now," Dane agreed. "That will be temporary until we meet again."

"Probably need to put him down, Bo," Vex said and Bo let go of the Elder.

Her mind kept going through everything that had been said even as the Elders began to leave with the promise that Bo's wishes would only be temporary. She barely acknowledged them as she thought about the legend and more importantly, the thought that she could actually get Lauren pregnant. It didn't even seem possible.

With everything that had happened throughout her relationship with Lauren, all she was currently happy about was that they were finally on the same page. They wanted forever, however long that might be. Bo finally felt like she had found the one person who was the perfect fit for her and filled the place in her heart that no one else could. She was simply happy they were together and that she would soon marry the love of her life.

Babies were the farthest thing from her mind. She never even considered talking about that with Lauren.

"Bo? What are we going to do now?"

Bo looked at Mark, who was standing next to Dyson and Vex. "What was that?"

"Are we going to start trying to find out if this ridiculous legend is actually true or are you simply going to bang the Doc until you can prove one way or another?"

"Vex . . ."

"Are you going to tell Lauren?" Dyson asked, ignoring Vex's comment entirely. "Does . . . have you ever talked about children?"

Bo thought about the question for a moment but knew that every time she was dating Lauren they never had a talk about kids. Their relationship was so completely in the moment at times that thinking of the future wasn't considered. Then her mind drifted to when she went undercover with Lauren at Hecuba prison.

"Ethan and Charlotte," she whispered out.

"What was that, Bo?"

She looked at the three men, all of whom were looking at her curiously. "Oh, nothing."

Dyson raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. "We need to work to get Elders on our side. We can't go back to the way things were in the colony. It's time for something different."

Mark smiled. "That's more like it."

"What about this ridiculous legend though?" Vex asked as his eyes met Bo's. "They're already scared of you because of everything that happened and they tend to kill what they fear. With this legend, not to mention if they ever found out what Lauren's been working on . . ."

"Okay, I get it," Bo said quickly to stop him. "I can look into it."

"Are you going to tell Lauren?" Dyson asked again quietly. "She should know and we could use the help with researching. With Trick gone she's the best we have."

There was a small thought in the back of her mind that told her that maybe she should find out more about the so-called legend before telling Lauren. She didn't want to worry her and she didn't want anything to come in between them, even something that might not be true. On the other hand, she wanted this relationship with Lauren to be based in honesty. That meant not keeping anything from her like she had in the past.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Bo let out a sigh. "I'm not sure what she'll say but I know she'll research it until she finds out if it's true."

* * *

After taking a few of Trick's books that looked like they might be useful, Bo loaded up her car and made her way back to the apartment. She knew Lauren would be at the clinic for another hour or two and that meant she could both look over the books alone and think about how she would present the possible legend to Lauren.

As she allowed herself to think about the future, she thought about what it would be like to have a normal life with Lauren. They could move away, someplace where Lauren could still be a doctor and Bo could find a job that was completely legal. And if the legend was true they could even have a family.

That was something Bo never thought she could have before. With all of the running and not being in control of her hunger, any sense of normalcy was a foreign concept to her and in the end, that was okay. She'd given up on that the moment she found out she was Fae. Since she'd found a place she felt she belonged she felt she didn't need anything else. The people she had was enough, especially when she found love with a certain doctor.

Lauren had a different upbringing, however, and a different route toward finding out about the Fae. She'd been used and treated like a common slave over the last few years, something Bo wished she could make Lauren forget. She had no idea how she had survived all of her years with the Fae and she wished she had done more to help once she knew how Lauren was treated. It might have blown up in her face but she could've tried to do something.

It felt like ages ago when Lauren had delivered the baby in Hecuba and had mentioned that she had wanted children. Bo wondered if she still had that dream or if she had let it go, like other dreams she likely had before she first encountered the Fae and had her life changed forever. Their lives were so dangerous at times that Bo could see how dreams she had when she was young had faded away.

Then again, she wanted Lauren to have dreams. Even though they still had to deal with Hades again in the future, possibly once Dagne became an adult, and the Fae always had problems, she wanted to try to give her fiancé the life she deserved. After what they'd been through, she wanted to give Lauren whatever she could.

"Hey, babe? Are you already home?"

Bo looked up from the book she had neglected to read and realized she had been thinking about how to talk to Lauren for over an hour. She closed the book and set it on the coffee table as she watched Lauren walk in. "Yeah, got home a little while ago. It was a short but . . . interesting meeting."

Lauren looked curious at the comment and Bo watched as she looked over the books Bo had on the coffee table. "Is that a good interesting?"

"I'm not sure." Bo patted the place next to her on the couch. "I bet you had a long day. Sit down."

She watched as her fiancé sat down next to her, setting her bag on the floor next to the couch, and quickly leaned in to give her a light kiss. It lasted only a couple of seconds because soon Lauren was pulling away as she let out a quiet chuckle. "It must have really been interesting. These are Trick's books, aren't they?"

Bo nodded. "The Elders want to go back to their old ways and restore order. Part of that was to banish me and well . . ."

"They want to punish me, too, right?"

Bo nodded again. "I would die before I would let anyone hurt you and I might have threatened them."

Lauren smiled and Bo felt a joy she knew she'd never be sick of. "Of course."

"I kind of let it slip that we were together and that opened up a whole other problem. For them anyway." She took a breath. "Vex thinks it's a load of crap but some of the Elders believe this legend about a Succubus from a few hundred years ago."

There was a moment of silence before Lauren smiled and started laughing. Bo realized at that moment that Lauren, having been around all different finds Fae for years, might have already heard about the legend. "Are you suddenly worried that you can get me pregnant, honey?"

"So you've heard of it before?"

Lauren reached out and ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "I've been interested in Fae myth and legend since I knew they existed. Sure, I looked for a cure for Nadia but whenever I became frustrated with finding nothing I would read up on the Fae, whatever I could find. After I met you, I started looking for anything I could find on Succubi. Both for helping you with your hunger and because I was curious about you."

"Just curious, huh?" Bo asked as she grinned at the woman she loved.

"It was for science," Lauren claimed but with a smirk prominently on her face. "Anyway, I didn't find much until I started looking through the Dark archives. That's when I read about the Succubus who scared a whole lot of Elders by claiming that she got her female human lover pregnant. She never produced the child because she claimed the Elders would kill the baby so they simply banished her."

"Would they have killed the baby?"

"Probably," Lauren answered. "The Fae don't do well with the unknown."

Bo suddenly felt a fear she'd never felt before: a fear that her own children would be a target. She shook it off quickly though as she looked at Lauren. "Do you believe it?"

Lauren let out a sigh. "I'm a scientist first so I'll always want proof and there isn't any. It's just something Elders cling to because they want to protect their power and fear the unknown."

They sat in silence for a minute, both lost in thought. "Would . . . would you want something like that to happen?" The question came out so nervously that Bo almost didn't recognize her own voice. Even though she had that tiny piece of evidence of what Lauren might want it had been a long time since that day. Not to mention how dangerous their lives had been.

"Well, we would make pretty cute kids," Lauren said jokingly and Bo gave her a look immediately. She wanted a serious answer. Lauren kept her smile as she kept talking. "Does a part of me want a family, something normal? Of course, especially with you, but our lives are dangerous. Right now I'm content on continuing my research and planning a wedding to an incredibly gorgeous Succubus."

"And we could always have a lot of fun trying," Bo commented as her lips inched closer to Lauren's.

"Maybe we could start right now."

It was all Bo could do to only pull her off the couch and toward the bedroom and not simply throw her over her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope people are still reading this one because I plan on continuing it! I'm not sure if I'll go down the whole baby route so I'm going to leave it open for now. Next is the wedding and more problems with the Fae. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing or letting me know on twitter: hayley128. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Bo put her head down on the bar and closed her eyes. It had been a long two weeks in trying to get the Elders to see things her way and not try to go back to the old ways. Not only that but she also was trying to find a good job and it hadn't been easy. She was seriously considering simply continuing semi-legal PI work.

Instead, she had been talking with Elders and had quickly realized that the older most Fae became, the more self-entitled they were. Every time she talked with one of them they talked down to her, something she found strange since they who she was the daughter of Hades and the granddaughter of the Blood King. After a couple encounters, she figured out they simply didn't care.

It made her want to show a little strength but she had promised Lauren she would use her words. They wanted the Elders to work with them and punching them senseless wouldn't help their cause.

"Not having a good day?"

Bo lifted her head from the bar to see Dyson smirking at her. He had reopened the Dal a week ago and she thought that he was getting into the role of bartender a little too well. "Unless you have a strong drink for me you can shove off."

Dyson put a beer in front of her. "No one was every cooperative, were they?"

"That would be a big no," Bo said before taking a sip. "You know, a few shots wouldn't hurt either."

"Don't you have to go over to the clinic later?"

That was something he could have only known if he had talked to Lauren earlier in the day, making Bo raise an eyebrow at the comment. "You were talking with Lauren today?"

"I was thinking about how the Elders would be more willing to see our side if we had something to offer, like if Lauren had perfected her serum or had had any time to research the legend they're all afraid of." Dyson looked at her seriously. "It's a subject she is an expert on."

"So you want to hold the serum over their heads?" Bo asked as she glared at him. "That would put Lauren in more danger and you know it."

"Lauren is in as much danger as any of us and she's been able to handle herself," Dyson reasoned. "She knows how to defend herself and there's security at the clinic."

"I don't want to risk her life like that." Bo shook her head at the situation, knowing that Lauren probably would agree to what Dyson was suggesting. "I know she can handle herself in a situation because I've seen it firsthand. That doesn't mean I want her to do it. She's human, Dyson. She doesn't heal like we do."

Dyson let a small smile show at her comments. "You know that's why she experimented to begin with, right? So we wouldn't have to say that?"

Bo observed Dyson for a few seconds and silently wondered how he and Lauren had bonded when she wasn't with either of them. She knew that they had a working relationship that morphed into a friendship but wasn't there when they really hashed it out. "I know and we've talked about that. I never doubt that Lauren will be able to protect herself but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her."

"That sounds vaguely familiar."

The comment made Bo smile, a first for the day. "I wish we could just have a few days without having to deal with Elders or Fae politics or even having to find a job."

"You could always work here," Dyson offered.

"No offense, Dyson, but I don't think I want to bartend again. Lauren thinks I should take my time, that there's no rush, but I don't know what to think about being a kept woman. I want to do something."

Dyson laughed. "I think trying to deal with the Elders is a fulltime job. I already heard that one of the Dark Elders is trying to mobilize, maybe even become the new Morrigan."

Bo considered what he said for a moment, taking another long drink in the process. Her priorities needed to be on making sure the Fae made the right choices this time around and didn't fall back into old habits because they were convenient and easy. That and making sure her relationship with Lauren didn't suffer should be what she focused on.

"So . . . when did you and Lauren become the best of friends?"

"We oddly enough bonded over our . . . common situation," Dyson said, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "You are what brought us together, in your own way."

"So many comments I could make to that," Bo said as she let out a quiet chuckle. "But I should probably go to the clinic and check in. Lauren might have some information for us."

"I was thinking about that after I spoke with her," Dyson said as Bo stood. "If you don't want to use the serum there could be another way. Lauren knows the secrets of most of the Elders. She was their doctor for years."

"She takes all that doctor stuff seriously though, Dyson. I don't think she'll be okay with using anything she's learned that way."

"Desperate times."

Bo nodded. "I'll see what she says."

Dyson only offered a crisp nod as a response and Bo walked toward the front door, intent on seeing her fiancé.

* * *

The clinic was quiet when Bo arrived and the silence made her instantly aware of her surroundings. She knew it was late and the staff would be winding down for the night but there was normally a little more activity.

There was no one behind the front desk so Bo quickly bypassed it and walked back to Lauren's lab and office. It was there that she saw her beautiful fiancé looking into a microscope, looking incredible in her lab coat. Bo smiled as she remembered when Lauren wore only the lab coat for her after they reconnected in the best way possible.

She took a minute to simply look at her. Lauren was completely in her nerdy doctor-mode, muttering to herself as she observed whatever she was looking at. Every once and a while she moved a stray strand of hair away from her face, making Bo want to completely remove it away from her neck in order to press her lips against her.

Bo could have sworn her eyes flashed blue at the thought and realized that she wanted nothing more than a repeat of the night they had sex in the lab during the storm. She wanted to take Lauren in her arms and pay utterly close attention to her for the rest of the night. The only problem was that Lauren was in serious work-mode and that meant it would take more than an attractive Succubus in order pull her away.

"You know, I can feel you watching me," Lauren said as she continued to look into the microscope.

"I'm just admiring an amazing doctor at work," Bo commented as she leaned against the door, smiling as she knew she had made Lauren smile.

Lauren turned around and the smile Bo loved so much was prominently on her face. "It's not that exciting."

"It's exciting to you and that makes it important to me," Bo said as she walked toward her. "What are you working on?"

"Testing some of my latest samples of Evony's blood," she answered as she looked down on her work. "I think I might be able to make her Fae again but she wants to be exactly as she was before and that makes the process difficult."

"That's always something I wanted to ask about that," Bo started out as she leaned against the table, careful not to disturb any of the work Lauren had done. "Why didn't you create an antidote to what you had planned with Evony? You always plan for everything."

Lauren let out a sigh. "That was the plan but I sped up the process once I heard that she wanted to kill you in order to get you out of the way. I couldn't take the chance that she'd actually do it and I already had completed the one serum. Honestly, I wasn't sure that she'd even survive the transformation."

"So you turned her into a Human in order to protect me from her?"

"Maybe a little." Lauren moved a little closer, her work ignored for the moment. "I figured that even though Evony would still be evil as a Human she would be more concerned with her own problems to go after you."

Bo reached out and took hold of Lauren's arm, pulling her to her until she was able to wrap her arms around her and gave her a sweet, soft kiss. When she pulled away, she looked into her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

Lauren chuckled quietly. "Hey, yourself." She moved out of Bo's arms, much to her dislike, and looked back at her samples. "Anything eventful happen today?"

"Just your average, stubborn Fae," Bo answered. "None of them like change. I think it's going to have to be forced on them in some way." She sighed. "No one wants to listen to me and I would have at least figured that they would be a little afraid of me. I mean, I sucked the chi out of the entire city not too long ago."

"Maybe you shouldn't lead with that."

"Well, I have to try something. I don't want Fae to have to continue to choose sides even if they don't want to. I can still see Dyson struggling with the fact that Mark won't choose. I think if it becomes more common then it will be easier for him to accept."

"Dyson has been Light for so long he doesn't know how to see anything else," Lauren said. "It will take some time."

Bo paused, thinking about how everyone had tried to convince her to choose a side, before thinking of something else. "So, you and Dyson talked today? Does this happen often?"

Lauren quirked an eyebrow as a smirk formed on her face. "Why do you ask? Jealous?"

"Of course not," Bo said immediately, her own smile forming at Lauren's comment. "What I mean is that I didn't know you were friendly enough to talk as much as I think you do."

"We found common ground and we worked together over the last couple years. He's become family. And to answer your question, we were talking about how we can get the Elders to not do something stupid." She smiled. "Both of us can see it's frustrating you."

"That's an understatement," Bo said. "Did he mention anything to you about using the knowledge you already have to help us?"

Lauren only looked at her for a moment before realizing what she was saying. "You know I can't do that, Bo. At least, not in the sense that you're thinking. I'm not going to broadcast any ailments the Elders have, embarrassing or otherwise. I don't want anyone to be afraid of coming here for treatment. No one should be concerned I won't keep their health confidential." Bo opened her mouth to say something but Lauren held up her hand. "And I won't deny treatment to anyone either."

"I wasn't going to suggest you let anyone die." Bo shook her head. "I was only thinking that we would know their weaknesses because you might have some intimate knowledge of them."

Lauren thought about it for a minute before looking at Bo with a little concern. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well, the other option Dyson had was for you to perfect the serum to turn Fae into Humans and use it as a weapon against them," Bo said quietly. "I said that would put you in too much danger and that's the last thing I want."

"Hmm . . . I'm almost more okay with that option. I don't want to compromise my position here. I want to help people, Bo. That's why I agreed to this clinic and to working under Evony's thumb, you know that."

"I know," Bo said as she let out a sigh. "We're just trying to figure something out."

Neither of them said anything for a minute and Bo thought about the danger Lauren would be in if it got out she was experimenting with her Fae serum. As dangerous as it was, part of her was excited at the prospect of Lauren figuring out how to extend her lifespan. She wanted forever with Lauren and she knew Lauren wanted to be able to satisfy all her needs.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bo turned her head to Lauren and smiled as she looked into the eyes she loved so much. "Just that I want to keep you safe. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."

"Bo, I . . ."

"I know you know how to protect yourself," Bo said, interrupting her. "Trust me, Dyson is in your corner when it comes to that. That doesn't change the fact that there are Fae out there who will go after you if they think you have some powerful serum in your lab."

"I know it's dangerous but I have no doubt that you will do everything you can to keep me safe," Lauren commented. She leaned in and gave Bo a quick peck on the lips. "I am continuing to experiment with both curing Evony and in finding a way to extend my own life. Just trust me that I won't do anything hasty."

"Of course, I trust you." Bo pulled Lauren close and rested her forehead against hers. "We're a team and we're going to figure this out together."

They kissed again before Lauren pulled away and began to label all her samples and put them away. Bo silently watched her work, memorized by the fact that she was going to marry the kind-hearted, sexy doctor who had begun to mutter as she wrote notes again. Lauren moved around the lab effortlessly, refrigerating her samples and taking down a few extra notes. After that was complete, she packed a laptop and a couple notebooks she'd been writing in into a bag and zipped it up. She took her lab coat off next and was about to hang it over her chair before Bo spoke up.

"Uh, maybe you should bring the coat back to the apartment," Bo suggested. "You know, for later."

Lauren grinned as she draped the coat over her arm instead. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Lauren was walking around the apartment in nothing but her lab coat and Bo was absolutely mesmerized. Staring at her long legs then letting her eyes drift up her body, paying close attention to the area of her body that was exposed as the coat drifted open every few seconds. The look left her drooling and if it wasn't for the fact they'd just made love for a couple hours she would attack her once again.

"You look amazing," she said as she watched Lauren walk back toward her as she sat on the couch, partially wrapped in a blanket.

"Since your eyes flash blue every once and a while I can safely say I've noticed your interest," Lauren commented as she handed Bo a bottle of beer. "The pizza is on its way."

"Are you going to answer the door like that?" Bo asked. "Because if you do then we better be getting the pizza for free . . . and I might need to blind him as soon as he hands over the food."

"Not into sharing, huh?"

Bo shook her head vehemently. "Never, especially when you look like that."

Lauren only grinned as she joined Bo on the couch, Bo moving the blanket aside enough for her to slide in next to her. As they cuddled with Lauren resting her face in the crook of her neck, Bo thought about her last comment. She never wanted to share her gorgeous fiancé with anyone and it crushed her that Lauren had to constantly deal with the fact that she needed to feed.

Taking a long drink from her bottle before setting it down, Bo thought about how they'd changed in the last few years. When she first met Lauren the goal was to get her hunger under control and the doctor had been a huge help with creating something that would ease the need to feed. When she was getting ready for her dawning the shots she took didn't have the same effect and it was never addressed after. She wondered if it was something they could look into again. Of course, Lauren was already doing so much.

"You look like you're having way too many serious thoughts."

Bo smiled as Lauren followed up the comment with a soft kiss on her neck. "I was just thinking about something you used to do but you are doing so much right that I don't want to add anything else. I don't want you to ware yourself too thin."

"Let me be the judge of that. I'm an excellent multitasker."

The comment made Bo laugh quietly and when she turned her head to look at her she saw the twinkle in her eye, one of the reasons it was so enjoyable to be around Lauren Lewis. "I was just thinking about when we met . . . about the serum you used to curb my hunger."

Lauren moved enough away from Bo in order to look at her better and she instantly missed the contact. "You want to start taking shots again? Bo, those stopped working when you started to mature and when you were preparing for your dawning. I don't think they'll have much effect on you now."

"But you were always adjusting the formula while I was taking it and then after the dawning we never addressed it again. There was so much going on and then it all went to hell."

"I know," Lauren said as Bo leaned into her. "Does that mean you want me to start adjusting the formula again? You want to take shots?"

"I don't want to but I . . ." Bo paused and thought about the right way to say what she wanted. "I would do it for you if you think you could adjust the formula."

The comment made Lauren shift away from Bo and that alone made her regret bringing up the topic at all. Now she had opened up a topic that they had talked around and about every time they were together. Bo shifted her body so that she was facing Lauren more as her fiancé did the same. She noticed that Lauren had even covered herself more, much to her disappointment. That alone showed her the conversation had turned more serious than cute pillow talk.

"How has your hunger been after you passed the dawning?"

Bo thought for a few seconds before answering. "I have more control than I did before. It's not as erratic. I still have to feed but it's not like it's to the point where I have to find someone immediately and I don't have to drain anyone. There's more pop in a non-sexual feed, too."

There was a pause and Bo watched as Lauren thought over her response before speaking. "Bo, if this is because you think that I have a problem with your feeding . . ."

"Please don't say you don't have a problem with it," Bo cut in, not wanting to hear Lauren tell her it was okay for her to have sex with other people. "I'm looking at you right now and I'm jealous of anyone who's been lucky enough to see you like this. I don't want to share you with anyone else so I don't see how you can feel the same."

"Because I love you for who you are, Bo." Lauren let out a sigh. "And while I would be lying to say that one of the reasons I wanted to change who I am and became a conduit was so that I could better meet your needs as a Succubus, I don't want to change you. I know where I stand with you."

The words out of Lauren's mouth hurt even though they weren't meant to. She looked down at the ring on Lauren's finger and wanted her to feel more than knowing where she stood with Bo. She wanted her to know that Bo only wanted her and if there was any way that they could make it so that her Succubus only needed her than she wanted to do it.

Bo leaned in and took hold of Lauren's hand, running a finger over her ring. "I want to do everything in my power so that it's only you, Lauren. I love you and I know that you're going to look into ways to extend your life for us to be together longer but right now, if there's anything I can do I want to do it. If that means getting a shot, I'd get one every single day."

Lauren's eyes began to tear up and Bo hoped that she hadn't said anything that would ruin the night. She was about to apologize and say something else when she felt Lauren's lips against her own. It only lasted a couple seconds but it was enough to stop her train of thought. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"I stopped making the serum when it stopped working and then after we broke up and I left the Light Fae I'm sure anything that was left over was destroyed."

"But you keep notes on everything, right?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded. "All my notes on you I took with me and they've stayed with me every step of the way. I had to destroy some when I went on the run but I kept most safe and once I had my own lab I recreated them."

"You saved all your notes on me?" Bo asked as she fought a grin that was threatening to form on her face.

"Succubi are fascinating," Lauren said, her eyes moving from Bo's eyes to her lips and back again, "and you are by far my favorite subject."

"You can study me all you want," Bo said before kissing Lauren softly.

As they kissed Bo pulled Lauren closer once again as the fire, attraction and need she had for the other woman began to rise once again. She maneuvered them so that Lauren was partially resting on her as she moved her hands inside her lab coat. She was so experienced with Lauren's body but it never ceased to amaze her how soft and smooth her skin was.

When they broke apart, Bo kept her arms wrapped around her in order to keep her resting against her. Lauren rested her head on Bo's chest before speaking up. "I'll look into creating something for your hunger but I don't want you to change what you're doing."

"I won't, babe," Bo said quietly. "And I don't want you to work yourself to death. If looking into helping me is too much then it can stay to the side until we start solving problems."

Lauren laughed. "Whenever we solve something two new problems arise. I don't think there's ever going to be a time where I'm going to have free time." She pressed her hand against Bo's cheek, causing her to close her eyes. "This won't take nearly as long as any of the other things we have on our plate."

Bo opened her eyes as Lauren pressed her lips against her own and she realized once again just how much she loved the woman in her arms. Even with the fact that Lauren wasn't Fae or didn't have the strength others did, she always protected Bo, many times better than any Fae ever could. That only made Bo want to return the favor whenever possible.

"I love you," she whispered against Lauren's lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A couple hours after they fell asleep in each other's arms, Bo woke up and couldn't get settled again. Even with the feel of Lauren's skin pressed against her own she couldn't make herself fall asleep. She was relaxed but her mind was focused on so many things that she couldn't turn it off. She figured Lauren probably had the same trouble at times since she rarely rested when she was trying to solve a problem.

Bo slipped out of bed as carefully as she could without waking Lauren and quickly dressed in one of Lauren's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She looked back at the bed once she had to make sure her fiancé was still sleeping comfortably before walking out of the bedroom and out to the living room. Turning on a lamp by the couch, she looked at Trick's books that she'd stacked on one of the bookshelves. It was times like this where she wished she could go to the Dal and talk to her grandfather.

She grabbed one of the books and walked to the couch, curling up in the corner so the light of the lamp was directly above her. Bo let out a breath and opened the book, looking over its contents in order to find a clue to any succubus legend or anything else that could possibly help them now. Lauren might not have time to read them during the day and Bo didn't want to completely rest the burden of research at her feet. She needed to contribute to the cause in more ways than just trying to make the Elders see that change was needed.

It was her job to help the woman she loved in any way possible and if that meant she would lose a little sleep in order to read some very old books, she would do it without a second thought. Lauren deserved as much.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm trying to write faster, I swear! I wanted to dive more into their relationship before I had them dealing with everything else so more to come. Please let me know your thoughts on here or on twitter: hayley128. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me."

Bo sat down in a booth across from a man whose eyes seemed to be constantly moving throughout the restaurant. "No problem. Care to tell me what this is about?"

He leaned in nervously. "I think someone bought me last night."

"O . . . kay . . ." Bo looked him over and tried to determine if he was on any drugs. His shaggy brown hair was greasy and he looked like he had run a mile to get to the diner as his blue polo shirt and tan pants seemed to be stuck to his skin. "Tell me what happened."

"So I was walking to meet some friends last night and some guys was talking about making a quick hundred bucks. You know, just meet at a warehouse, do a quick survey and then get some money. Figured I could have a great night once I got done."

"And you believed all that?" Bo raised her eyes at the explanation, still trying to figure if he was on some sort of drug.

"Hey, you never know and I'm kinda strapped for cash, you know? I figured it wouldn't hurt 'cause if it was a scam I really didn't have nothing on me anyway."

"So what happened?"

"I walked into the warehouse and some bastard sticks a needle in my neck!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice, almost like he was afraid someone would hear him. "It made everything really foggy but I wasn't alone and there were a lot of people around in some weird outfits. I heard was really sounded like some auction guy calling out number. Next thing I know I get this weird mark and this piece of paper says I have to be at this address tomorrow or someone will find me." He looked around again. "I think someone's going to kill me!"

Bo knew that what the man was describing sounded Fae and she didn't like what it implied. If Fae Elders had decided to try to buy and enslave humans again they were in for a lot of trouble. Of course, she had to track everything down and have a talk with Dyson first. She couldn't go off and accuse Elders without proof.

She grabbed her phone. "Where's your mark and this paper with the address?" She waited for him to show her then took a couple pictures. "I'll look into this and let you know what I find. What's your name?"

"It's Trevor," he answered. "You're really gonna try to help me?"

"Yeah, I'll check out the mark you have with a friend of mine and go by the address. I'll call you once I do, okay?"

He reached out and grabbed Bo's hand in between both of his. "Thank you! I'll never forget this."

"Don't thank me yet," Bo said apprehensively. "I still need to check everything out."

He smiled. "Anything you can do . . ."

Bo got up from the booth and looked down on him, knowing that she would have to help him. He looked pretty defenseless at the moment. "I'll go talk to some people and see what's happening."

She gave him one last smile before leaving the diner, knowing that if any of what he said was true she would be in for a long day.

* * *

Bo debated who she should talk to about her case first, Dyson or Lauren, since they both had extensive knowledge of the Fae in the area. In the end though, she decided to talk to Dyson since he knew more of the Fae's darker dealings than Lauren might. He had worked as an officer and had been around the Fae much longer than her fiancé.

She walked into the Dal, noticing that the bar was beginning to become popular again as it wasn't as empty as it had in the last few weeks, but she didn't see Dyson. Instead, Mark was behind the bar, absently cleaning a glass as he talked to Vex. Bo took a moment to observe the pair before walking over, knowing by seeing their auras that there was definitely something going on between them. It made her smile since she had been able to tell Vex had feelings for Mark some time ago.

"Hey," she greeted both of them as she walked up to the bar, "is Dyson here?"

"He's downstairs," Mark said as he nodded toward the entrance to Trick's lair.

"Something going on?" Vex asked as he looked over at Bo.

Thinking for a moment, Bo took out her phone and pulled up the pictures she took earlier. "Actually, maybe you can help me, especially if it's from the Dark Fae."

"Hey, not all Dark Fae are bad," Vex started with then stopped. "Well, I guess a lot of us don't really care so I suppose it's possible."

Bo let out a sigh before speaking. "I talked to this human today and he claimed he was drugged and sold last night. He had this tattoo on his arm."

Vex looked at the photo on her phone and chuckled. "Oh, that's definitely Fae. That's Aldern's mark."

"And he purchases Humans?"

"Yeah, they used to have auctions years ago. You know, lure some poor bastard in for some quick cash and before they know it they're forever indebted to the highest bidder of Fae. Haven't been one of those in a long time though."

"Well, I think they had one last night."

"I guess that would make sense, being that many lost their Humans once the Morrigan and Ash were gone and then Hades tried to end the world and all that." Vex got an almost wistful look in his eyes. "Those used to be some great parties. I mean, everyone had a right good time."

"Everyone except the Humans being sold."

"You just had to put a damper on a very fond memory," Vex commented as he scowled at her.

"You really went to a Human auction?" Mark asked and from the look in his eyes Bo could tell that he really wanted Vex to have an explanation. "Did you actually buy Humans?"

"No, it never gave me a thrill to own anyone." Vex leaned against the bar nonchalantly as he looked at Mark. "I was only there for the other fun."

Bo shook her head, not wanting to go down this line of questioning with Vex. There were more important things to worry about at the moment. "Do you know where Aldern lives? Is it this address?"

"Sorry, love, no idea where he's at now." Vex took a drink of his beer and turned away from her. "That's more Dyson's job."

"What's my job?"

Bo turned away from Mark and Vex to see Dyson walking toward the bar. She smiled as she noticed that his wardrobe hadn't changed since he stopped being a cop and started taking over the Dal. Part of her expected him to start dressing like Trick. "Vex was telling me about how much fun Human auctions used to be."

"They were never fun," Dyson said calmly as he walked behind the bar. "When I served the King all of the Humans were forced into service and the auctions were very unpleasant."

"Well, I just met with a guy named Trevor who said he was sold last night," Bo said, pulling up the pictures again to show Dyson. "He said he was slipped something and the next thing he knew he had a mark on him and told he needed to go to this address or else."

Dyson looked at the pictures. "He's been marked. Some do it with necklaces, like the Ash, others like to brand their Humans, something that will never come off."

"Vex said the mark is by someone named Aldern. Do you know if that's his address?"

"It could be but Aldern is Dark Fae. Since I was an officer with the Light, I didn't have access to his information. Lauren might be able to help. I bet she still has access to their archives." He smiled. "She could pay a visit to Evony. She would know the ins and outs of how the Dark operates."

"She did offer me a Human buffet once," Bo said offhandedly as she looked at her phone. "I guess I'll just stop by and check it out for myself."

"Need some backup?" Dyson asked.

"I think I'll be fine. I mean, what's his power?"

"He can implant thoughts if he detects a weakened mind," Vex spoke up as he looked at his drink and not at the pair. "It mostly works on Humans, which is why he became an expert in potions and all that."

Bo had been around enough Fae to know that it could be a problem. "Yeah, backup's probably a good idea but maybe not you. Vex?"

Vex looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as he did. "I beg your pardon? I'm trying to enjoy a drink here."

"You know him better than Dyson and if he tries to get cute with his power then I have a Mesmer ready to cool him off."

He sighed and drained his drink before standing. "I feel you need to owe me for this."

"How about I don't ask you to pay for all the drinks you've had this afternoon?" Dyson said as he looked at Mark, likely knowing his son hadn't taken any money from Vex.

"Hey, not to long ago I helped saved all your arses when this one here went all dark and tried to literally suck the life out of everyone in the colony!" Vex shook his head as he pointed at both Bo and Dyson. "You'd think I should get free drinks for life from this bar."

"We'll discuss it later," Bo said as she walked over and took Vex by the arm, "let's go."

* * *

Bo knew she shouldn't have been surprised by the size of Aldern's mansion but she still was. The estate was much like Evony's, on the outskirts of the city and with a large gate and fences surrounding the property. It was also someplace that was easily protected from the Human world and could probably hide a Human slave or two.

"So what exactly is the plan here?"

She turned to Vex as she hit the buzzer at the gate and was surprised when the gate began to open without so much as a word from anyone inside. "I was planning to ask if he was trying to go back to making Humans do something they don't want to do. I mean, he obviously has money. Can't he just hire help?"

"The Elders like the power that comes with owning Humans," Vex explained simply. "All of them are old enough to remember when slaves and servants were a source of social status. They don't care about silly things like laws making slavery illegal."

The comment made Bo want to say something about Vex not calling slavery laws "silly" but decided against it. After everything, she trusted that comments aside Vex would have her back no matter what happened inside. Instead, she only got out of the car and walked up to the front door, aware that Vex was behind her.

When she knocked on the front door, it opened almost immediately, catching her off guard. "Uh, hi . . ."

"Ms. Dennis, please follow me," the middle-aged man at the door said in a monotone voice. Bo thought she heard a hint of an accent but she couldn't be sure. What she did notice was that the man was Human and that he only gave Vex a look of veiled disgusted before turning and walking away.

When Bo lifted an eyebrow, Vex shrugged at the action. "I have a reputation."

She shook her head and continued to follow the man through the huge hall that was could easily fit all of Lauren's apartment in it. The artwork that lined the walls looked like it should be in museums instead, something that Bo thought was meant to be intimidating. Bo knew that she was supposed to be impressed but the only thing she could think was how arrogant Aldern must be.

They were led into an equally large sitting room where a man sat on a couch, legs crossed and dressed in a suit that Bo figured cost more than her entire wardrobe. He looked up as they entered the room and smiled in a way that made Bo's skin crawl. She was suddenly happy she had a Mesmer on her side because she didn't think simple words would fix any problem with this Elder.

"Succubus, so good of you to drop by unannounced," he said in a syrupy-sweet voice as he stood. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Aldern, Elder for the Dark."

He extended his hand but Bo only stared at it for a moment before only looking up at him. "Forgive me of I don't shake your hand. I think you know why I'm here."

"And probably why you thought you needed to bring Vex here as well," Aldern said. "I would say it's good to see you, my friend, but your choices in acquaintances as of late are much to be desired." He gave Vex a look of distain before focusing on Bo. "Fill me in on this very important knowledge of why you're here."

Bo narrowed her eyes as she focused on not taking the bait he was obviously giving her. "I found a mark on a Human today and I'm told it's yours. I was also told that the Human didn't exactly want the mark." She gave him a hard stare. "Where were you last night?"

He kept his smile as he looked over Bo. "Well, it came to my attention that in all the recent uproar, my staff has thinned a little. It also came to my attention that this was the case with several Elders. I decided that it was time to fill up the ranks again and try to return the colony to business as usual."

"Fill the ranks? That's what you call selling off Humans?"

Aldern laughed in such a condescending manner than Bo had to fight her instinct to punch him. "Well, I did find people who were a little down on their luck, needed a little money and all that. In return, they go to whichever Elder can get the most use out of them, with a little cut going to me, of course. It's really the best option for these poor Humans. I get them off the streets and handed over to Elders who can give them a real purpose, their true purpose."

"Purpose? To serve the Fae?"

"I think you're missing the point here, _Bo_ ," Aldern said as he took a step closer. "The whole reason for Humans in this colony is either for food or for service. They have no other purpose. You should know that. You're the one who keeps a Human with you to serve your every whim."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've had a Human pet for years," he explained, a sleazy smile on his face. "You always had a Human to do your bidding."

"She never did my bidding! She's my best friend and the only reason I ever claimed her was to keep her safe from Fae like you."

"Call it whatever you want," he said confidently. "You even have that wonderful doctor at your beck and call now. Though that I don't understand, given you actually wear her symbol and all. She should be wearing yours."

Bo reached to her necklace and rubbed her fingers over the pendant. She had almost forgotten it was there since she hadn't taken it off since she had officially gotten together with Lauren again. "Lauren is my equal."

"And that's where you're wrong. Dr. Lewis serves the Fae. She is not an equal and the moment you see that, the easier it will be when we go back to the way it was."

"The way it was? How far back do you want to go?" Vex asked and Bo remembered he was standing next to her. "I, for one, am not fond of the servitude days. The lack of hygiene, not to mention the horrible wardrobe choices! I get shivers just thinking about it."

Aldern gave Vex a look of disgust as he took his eyes off Bo. "You have chosen the wrong side here. Order will be restored and the first part of that is to show power and dominance over the Humans. Did you know that most of my property actually fled during all this trouble? I'd kill them for this disloyalty if I could find them." He let out a sigh. "Oh well, there's always more of them to serve me and since other Elders had the same problem, we had an auction. Simple solution."

"Well, you can let all of the Elders who were at your auction that there will be no more owned Humans in this colony."

"Oh, Bo, do you really think you can stop us?"

Bo looked to Vex and made eye contact, waiting for him to give her a quick nod. This was his side and she trusted that he would know when it was time to stop talking. As soon as he did she turned back to Aldern, her eyes instantly changing from her normal dark brown to the bright blue ones of a Succubus. She noticed the Elder's change in attitude immediately but that didn't stop her from taking some of his chi. It wasn't enough to kill him though. She only wanted to scare him at the moment.

After a few seconds, Bo stopped the flow of chi and walked up to him, pushing him down on the couch. She towered over him, keeping her eyes blue for effect. "Listen to me, Aldern. I think that you and the rest of the Elders have forgotten how powerful I am so let me remind you. I will suck the life out of every last Elder who tries to mistreat a Human, force a Fae to choose a side or anything other dick move that the Fae have pulled in the last however many hundreds of years. If any Elder actually follows through with owning any of the Humans they 'purchased' at your auction, they will hear from me. Got that?"

"Yes," Aldern managed to gasp out as he recovered from the chi suck. "You won't get away with this. The Fae are too powerful not to go back to how it was."

"And I'm more powerful than any of you," Bo said as she backed away, "and I have people on my side, too. It's time for a change."

Bo turned and walked out of the room, hearing Vex following behind her. Once they were out of the house and to her car, she turned to him. "Thanks for being my backup."

"It looked like you didn't need it, love," he said as he opened the passenger door. "I didn't think you'd get all love machine on him."

"I really wish you wouldn't describe it like that."

"That's what it is though," Vex commented as he laughed. "You think that their fear of you will stop them from trying to keep things the same?"

"For now, yes," Bo said as she started the car and began to maneuver out of the driveway. "Some of the Elders obviously need to be dragged into the modern age and if that means they need to fear me a little, I'm okay with that."

"Whatever you say. Where to, next?"

"I'm going to drop you back off at the Dal so you can continue whatever it is you're doing with Mark." Bo held up a hand before Vex could say anything. "I don't want to know, especially if Dyson doesn't know. You just know that I'm a Succubus and I can see your aura a mile away. Anyway, then I'm going to talk to my client and after that, I'm going to the clinic."

"Ah, off for a little booty call since the fight got you all revved up. I get it."

Bo narrowed her eyes at Vex but didn't say anything. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see Lauren and have a little naked fun but that was always the case with her beautiful fiancé. There always plans for tonight's events forming in her mind but really, she just wanted to check in. With everything that was going on with the Elders, Bo was concerned about the safety of the clinic. Everyone still thought all of Lauren's most important research was there.

Not saying anything else to Vex, Bo simply started the drive back to the Dal.

* * *

She had stayed at the Dal for a drink and to discuss what happened with Dyson after she gave her client a quick call. Both of them agreed that the Elders wouldn't stop trying to keep the status quo just because Bo threatened an Elder but Dyson also wanted to get Lauren's input. Other than him and Vex, Lauren had actually been around the Fae longer than anyone else in their group. She also had been around most of the Elders at one time or another.

By the time she pulled up to the clinic, there was only a couple cars left in the parking lot, one of them being Lauren's BMW. She got a weird feeling from it, especially since there was normally one or two people still working late at night, but she pushed past it. Instead, she simply parked next to Lauren's vehicle and got out of her own, walking to the front doors, which were open still.

"Where is security?" Bo said to no one as she took in the dimmed lights of the halls.

Nothing was necessarily out of the ordinary though. Lauren often sent her employees home if she thought they were working too hard and needed a night off, even though that was not something she often did for herself. Bo only wished that she wouldn't do that to security since they were there to keep her safe.

"Hey, babe, why is everyone," Bo started as she opened the door to Lauren's lab, only to stop short as she took in the scene.

The lab was a mess, papers and vials on the floor and absolutely nothing was in its place. It was so unlike Lauren and Bo's eyes searched for her frantically until she saw Lauren stand up against the desk in the corner, a hand covering the back of her head.

"Lauren!"

Lauren groaned as she turned to face Bo, still holding her head. It was then that Bo could see that there was also a long cut on her other arm and the side of her face was starting to bruise. She rushed over to where she was standing and helped her completely stand she was quickly looked over her injuries.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?"

"Many parts hurt but I think I'm okay," Lauren said quietly as she looked around the lab before she met Bo's panicked eyes. "I was about to leave the lab for the night and call you to see if you were at the bar, but I was rushed . . . I think. It's kind of fuzzy at the moment."

"Here, sit down." Bo guided Lauren into a nearby chair and knelt in front of her. "Should we go to the hospital? There's no one else here to take a look at you."

"The last couple appointments went quickly so I sent everyone home." Lauren sighed. "I should stop doing that. I know that's what you're thinking."

"What I'm thinking is that I'm going to call Dyson and then I'm going to destroy whoever thought they could hurt you." She let out a breath. "First, though, we need to make sure you're okay. What do you need?"

"Get my phone and call Danny," Lauren said calmly though Bo could tell she was in pain. "He lives close by and can come back to make sure I don't need stitches. I think I need an icepack for my face."

Bo reached out and gently touched the swollen side of her face. "We'll get everything fixed up then I'm taking you home. Maybe that will help you remember more."

Lauren smiled at her, something Bo returned before she moved in to place a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead before tracking down her fiancé's phone and getting the number she needed. As she was calling, she thought about who could have gone after Lauren and didn't like the number of possibilities she had.

There were too many problems at the moment and Bo needed one of them to be resolved so she could feel like she wasn't being pulled in multiple directions. Most importantly, she needed to make sure everyone she loved was safe, especially Lauren.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was thinking of writing something else but I managed this instead. The next chapter will have a little more progress on how Bo can manage the Elders and who is behind Lauren's attack. Maybe some sexy times, too. :) Please let me know your thoughts. Twitter: hayley128. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

As soon as Danny got to the clinic and started helping Lauren with her injuries, Bo called Dyson and told him what happened. They talked about meeting at the apartment to see what Lauren remembered and what the motive of her attacker would be but in the end, Dyson wanted to take a look around the lab anyway.

Bo met Dyson at the entrance and locked up behind him, walking toward the lab. "She has another doctor helping her with her injuries but I think she has a concussion. I was occupied with making sure she was okay instead of asking for more details."

"They had to have been looking for something," Dyson commented. "If they wanted Lauren dead, she would have been dead and not just knocked out."

"That's not exactly comforting right now," Bo said in response. "Lauren needs to be safe in her clinic. We can't take this away from her."

"We'll figure something out." Dyson looked at Bo seriously. "She's too valuable here and they know it."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, making their way back to Lauren's lab. When they walked through the doors, they saw Danny was just finishing up. He looked up and showed a hint of a smile. "All finished. The boss here just needed a couple stitches on her arm, though I think she might have a concussion."

"Oh, I know I have a concussion," Lauren said, getting off the lab table she'd been sitting on to get stitched up. "I also know that I'm going to have a nasty bruise on my face."

Bo walked over to Lauren and looked her over, looking at her bandaged arm and then at her face. The right side of her face was definitely swelling and the beginnings of a bruise along her eye socket and cheek was showing. "We need to get you home but Dyson wanted to check everything out first."

"What do you remember, Lauren?"

Lauren waited for her colleague to leave before focusing her attention at Bo and Dyson. "I saw two but there could have been more. I was writing notes next to the microscope when I heard footsteps. I barely looked up before they were next to me."

Dyson looked at Bo and sniffed the air. "I think there were three of them."

"How can you be sure, Dyson?"

He looked at Bo. "I smell two Fae that were here recently that I'm not familiar with. One of them was a shifter. That might be why you were caught by surprise, Lauren."

"What about the third person?"

"I'm getting Human."

"What?" Bo said, shocked. "Why would a Human attack Lauren?"

"If they're working for the Fae it's pretty believable, actually," Lauren said. "If one of the Fae thought there was some danger in coming here they would just send in a Human, especially if it was someone they owned."

Bo nodded, following her line of thought. "Most of the Elders are cowards. That would fit."

"Who did you anger enough to go after Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"That's a pretty long list." Bo looked from Dyson to Lauren and sighed at the look on her fiancé. "There has to be a motive."

"Aldern?" Dyson asked. "He's not exactly thrilled with you." He paused. "Lauren, is anything missing?"

Lauren looked around her lab, first scanning with her eyes then slowly walking around. "I think all my papers are here. They wouldn't know what they were looking at if they took anything. I don't keep any of the serums I've been testing out in the open and I was only out maybe ten minutes before Bo got here."

"So they were looking for something but couldn't find it and left? I mean, they knew that I would come here eventually whether or not we were planning to meet here," Bo said.

"Maybe," Lauren said. "For now, I need to rest." She turned to Bo. "Can we go home?"

Bo nodded. "I'm not going to argue with that. Dyson, we can talk more in the morning and Lauren can do a better inventory to make sure nothing was taken."

"Okay, call me in the morning and we'll meet here." Dyson's eyes scanned the lab again. "Is anyone going to clean tonight?"

"No, not tonight. I'll make sure the room is locked up before we leave."

Dyson nodded and they said their goodbyes before he left and Bo helped Lauren gather her things. They made sure the clinic was locked down before Bo guided Lauren to her car, not wanting Lauren to drive with her injuries. Her only thought was on getting her home.

* * *

Once they reached the apartment, Bo had Lauren sit on the couch while she got an ice pack and some water. "Babe, I'm going to order some food. Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," Lauren answered.

Bo brought her a glass of water and some ibuprofen. "I bet you need to take this, too."

Lauren nodded. "It will help," she agreed, taking two pills and drinking some water. "Between that and the ice pack I should be okay in no time."

"I don't quite believe you but okay," Bo said. She walked back to the kitchen to get more water and the ice pack. She looked at her swollen face and tried to prevent the anger she already felt from getting worse. "I will kill whoever laid their hands on you."

"I know you want to but we will need information from whoever was in the lab," Lauren reasoned. "They were looking for something but I'm not sure what."

"They really didn't take anything?"

Lauren shook her head. "My notes would be useless to them unless they gave it to someone who knew what I was researching. With everything that's happened, I don't keep my test serums at the lab anymore."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Where are they?"

"Safe in the bedroom," Lauren answered. "It was hard to find one with temperature control but when I had it installed, Evony didn't question it. She even paid the bill."

"There's a safe in the bedroom?" Bo asked, surprised at the revelation. She hadn't notice anything like a safe in the bedroom. "When were you going to tell me that?"

"Honestly, when you needed to know," Lauren said, letting out a sigh. "I don't have anything that people want yet. Even the follow up tests I conducted on turning any other Fae human are still being perfected."

Bo only looked at her for a second before sitting back down, ordering food being forgotten for the time being. "I thought we were going to be honest with each other, Lauren."

"We are but this is my work," Lauren said, her eyes tired but pleading for Bo to listen to her. "It's my work and the Fae are always going to try and take it. If it means that no one except for me knows where it is, then that's what I have to do."

Even though Bo knew and even understood Lauren's reasoning, she still didn't like it. Then again, she knew that she did it in order to lessen the danger to both Bo and herself. "Will you at least let me see where the safe is?"

Lauren smiled. "It's under the floor next to the bed, my side of the bed to be specific. It's DNA locked. I figured that was probably the safest. It might be overkill but after the first death threat I knew I needed a little backup to go along with the self-defense lessons Dyson gave me."

"I wish you would have told me about that."

"You had a lot going on already."

Bo took her hand and looked into her eyes. "That never means I don't want to know what's going on with you. Babe, I want you to be safe at all costs, which is why we need to find out who did this to you."

"Dyson will meet us in the morning and we'll take it from there," Lauren reasoned. "Nothing else will happen tonight now that I have a protector with me." She smiled. "Though she did say she was going to order pizza."

Bo laughed and stood up. "I'll take that as a hint that I'm supposed to feed my fiancé. Is there anything else you need?"

Lauren shook her head. "Just you."

* * *

After they ate, they retreated to the bedroom and cuddled on the bed to watch a movie. That was when Bo realized that all of hers and Kenzi's DVDs had also been destroyed when the clubhouse burned. For her, that meant trying to pick out something in Lauren's collection.

"Babe, we need to pick up something so you can have a better selection than this," Bo commented as she sorted through Lauren's stack, "or get a SmartTV with Netflix."

"I think you can suffer through one of these movies for one night," Lauren said as she let out a laugh. "Pick one of the Star Trek films and I'll explain it to you."

Bo narrowed her eyes at her. "You don't need to explain them to me."

Lauren laughed again then groaned as she tried to adjust her position on the bed. "Ugh, I think the pills are wearing off already."

Dropping the DVDs in her hand, Bo walked over and sat on the bed next to Lauren. "Do you want me to get something else for you? Hell, you have a concussion, right? Shouldn't you stay awake?"

"I'll be fine," Lauren answered. "By the time we're done watching a movie, I'll be tired and ready to sleep."

Bo stood up again and walked back over to the stack of DVDs, picking out one of the ones that Lauren had suggested. She wanted so much for a way to help Lauren heal, not wanting her to be in any pain. Then she thought of one way she could actually help.

She turned back to her fiancé and smiled. "What if I healed you?"

"What do you mean?"

"With my chi," Bo explained. "I've done it before. We know that it works."

"But you sucked the chi out of others to do it," Lauren pointed out. "You shouldn't weaken yourself when I'll heal fine on my own."

"But I know how to," Bo reasoned. "A little won't hurt."

"You don't know that," Lauren said. "We've never tried before. Not with me."

"Well, think of this as an experiment, Doctor." She closed the distance between them again, setting the DVD on the bed then sitting down. "It doesn't hurt to try. I won't give you enough to hurt me but I want to help. This is all I can think of to do."

Lauren looked away from Bo and looked as though she was giving it serious consideration. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up at Bo again. "Okay."

Bo smiled and leaned into her, placing a hand gently against the back of her head to draw her in. They kissed lightly, Bo simply enjoying the feel of her lips before she slowly fed tiny amounts of chi into her. She heard a quiet gasp from Lauren as she pushed the chi into her and the hand she had placed on her arm tightened its grip slightly.

She pulled away from Lauren after ending the flow and giving her one more kiss. "How do you feel?"

Lauren opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, looking over her body as though something might be different after Bo had given her chi. "I feel . . . better." She looked at Bo. "It's fascinating. My headache's gone and my cut's healed more. I can probably get the stitches out sooner."

"I think the bruising is less, too," Bo said, gently placing her hand against the injured side of her face.

Feeling her face delicately with her fingers as Bo removed her hand, Lauren looked to be concentrating for a few seconds. "Amazing," she mumbled, looking into Bo's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

"Seriously?"

Bo nodded. "I didn't give you enough to really tire me. Now I think we have a date with a movie you will love and I will tolerate."

"You'll love it, too," Lauren claimed as she watched Bo put the disc in the player. "You just have to actually pay attention to the plot."

"You know that's not possible," Bo said, standing next to the bed. "But I love you so I'll watch whatever the hell you want."

Lauren padded the spot on the bed next to her and Bo took that as her cue to stop arguing something she wasn't going to win and take the opportunity to cuddle with her fiancé. She walked over to her side of the bed and got under the covers with Lauren as the DVD menu popped up onto the screen. In her mind, she would do whatever Lauren wanted tonight. She felt responsible for what happened and wanted to make it better.

She just knew that whoever went after Lauren did it as a message to her. If that wasn't the case, they would have taken something out of the lab, even if they didn't know what it was. The only way nothing would have been taken if it was meant as a scare tactic. And it worked.

After she spoke with Dyson, Bo knew she needed to go after every Elder who had shown open aggression against their plans of new Fae laws. She had thought by now that everyone knew better than to go after the people she loved but then again there were Elders who still thought she could be controlled. She would need to remind them that was not the case.

"You know," Lauren started out, keeping her eyes on the movie, "we should try that again with the chi. For science."

Bo smiled. "For science, of course."

* * *

The next morning Bo and Lauren met Dyson at the clinic. As she walked in, everyone went about their day as normal, greeting both Bo and Lauren as though it was just another day. Since no one entered Lauren's lab when she wasn't there, no one would have seen the mess that was still in there.

Dyson was waiting outside the doors of her lab, having beat both of them to the clinic. "Late morning?"

"Lauren needed to rest."

"She actually took away my alarm and cell phone," Lauren commented. She unlocked the door to her lab and led them inside. "Apparently, I am a poor patient."

Dyson shared a look with Bo as they followed Lauren inside and shut the door behind them. The lab was still a mess and Lauren began to picked papers up, looking them over as she did and placing them in piles.

"Lauren, I thought your injuries would more severe when I got here last night," Dyson said. Bo could see he was eyeing her injuries just as much as the mess around them.

Lauren turned to Dyson and her eyes flashed to Bo before returning his stare. "Uh, that was Bo's idea."

"Yeah, I did a little chi healing," Bo said when Dyson turned his head to her.

"Are you okay? Wouldn't that weaken you?"

Bo shook her head. "It was just enough to get the healing started. I'll be fine."

"Uh, this isn't mine," Lauren said, picking a piece of paper off the ground.

Dyson and Bo walked over to her, watching her put the paper on the table. "How do you know?" Bo asked.

"Because I didn't write this," she said. "They're directions to the clinic and instructions."

"What do the instructions say?"

Dyson took the paper from the table and examined it. "It says they needed to destroy the lab." He turned his head to look at Bo. "It could be you were lucky to get here when you did. You might have stopped them from doing anything further if they were still here when you arrived."

That probably should have been comforting to Bo in some way but it wasn't. "Can we tell who's behind this so I can go and kill them?"

"No, but I think it's safe to assume it's one of the Elders. Maybe one that you've angered lately."

Bo sighed. "You mean Aldern, don't you?"

"Him and any of the Elders who want Human slaves," Dyson answered. "You did tell him you were going to stop his auction, right?"

Bo nodded. "Of course, I did."

"I'd start there."

* * *

Bo wanted to stay and help her fiancé clean up the lab but as soon as Lauren started to organize she was quickly kicked out. She thought it was completely adorable that she had developed a system immediately so she could get everything in order as quickly as possible but thinking that mildly annoyed Lauren. It was probably what got her kicked out.

Instead, she was driving back to Aldern's mansion with Dyson in the passenger's seat. "He's going to be an example, Dyson. I am done with this shit."

"As much as I would love to make him an example, we have to be smart about this," Dyson reasoned, shifting in his seat. "You have to think clearly, Bo. They will expect you to do something rash and will use that against you."

"I'll think rationally when he's dead."

She looked over at Dyson, who was shaking his head, but didn't say anything else. All she did was drive as fast as she could without getting stopped by police. It wasn't as though she was afraid of getting a ticket but she didn't want to waste the time.

When they drove up to the gate, it didn't open for them like it had the last time but Bo had expected that to happen. She stopped her car in front and both she and Dyson got out. "What are you thinking?" Dyson asked.

"Well, you did keep the doors of Valhalla open," Bo commented. "Think you can handle breaking some dumbass Elder's front gate?"

Dyson grinned. "That I can do."

He walked around to the lock on the ornate gate and punched the center of it. The amount of force made the lock crumble. After it did, he pushed at the gate, letting out a grunt as the metal creaked, moving by a power it was not used to. Bo watched as he pushed the gate aside, knowing that Aldern was likely aware they were outside.

"Nothing to it," Dyson said once the gate was completely out of the way.

"It gave away pretty easily." Bo walked up to Dyson and looked at the damaged lock. "You would think he would have upgraded his security so make it at least a little difficult. I guess Elders really do like old shit."

"They do like to promote their wealth and status in that way."

Bo nodded. "We'll leave my car here. No point in getting closer."

"Agreed."

Feeling the anger of seeing Lauren hurt, Bo felt power coursing through her and knew her eyes had changed from their normal dark brown to a bright blue. The power only increased in intensity as they walked down the driveway and through the unlocked front door. The man who answered the door the last time she was there was standing stoically in the entryway, staring at them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go further."

Bo knew he wouldn't be any match for them, knowing that he was Human. She remembered what Aldern's powers were and when she looked into the man's eyes, she could see he wasn't completely alert. "We can't hurt him, Dyson. He's not in control."

"Got it."

Both of them moved closer to the man, who hadn't moved an inch. He also wasn't showing any emotion or fear that two powerful Fae were advancing. Bo saw that as proof he wasn't in control. She also was very thankful that she had more control over her power than she had in the past because she might not have held back.

Her blue eyes got more brilliant as she took just enough chi out of the man to render him unconscious. He fell to the floor with a thump that echoed off the high ceiling. Bo looked at him for a few seconds to make sure he was still breathing before walking past him, Dyson following close behind her.

"Aldern!"

She listened to any sounds but didn't hear anything right away. She looked over at Dyson. "Anything?"

He subtly sniffed the air. "He's here."

Bo nodded. "Aldern, come out here!"

"So noisy and uncivilized," he said calmly as he entered the room. "And you've damaged my property as well."

"Are you referring to the Human you were controlling? 'Cause he's not property," Bo said sarcastically. "So nice that you hide behind someone else. Not much of a strong, powerful Fae, are you?"

"No, just smarter than most," he said. "Do you really think I've survived as long as I have without knowing when to have someone sacrifice themselves for the greater good?"

"You mean making someone die for you?" Bo shook her head in disgust. "That's not strong, just cowardly."

He laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me? I've researched you, you know. I know what you're weakness is."

"Why do you think I'm here? You'll pay for hurting Lauren!"

"Oh, that was just to get your attention and I'm happy to see it worked," he said. "It's too bad the morons I hired didn't do a better job." Bo started to respond but he held his hand up. "But that is not what I meant."

He held out an object in his hand and Bo scowled when she saw what it was. "Damn it," she mumbled.

"What is it?" Dyson asked quietly.

"It's a koushang," Bo answered. "I can't take his chi."

"Convenient little thing," Aldern said happily, holding up the necklace and pretending to examine it. "Can you believe something this unimpressive can protect a person against someone who thinks she's incredibly powerful?"

"That won't protect you from me," Dyson said, his eyes turning yellow as he started to shift.

"You can try but even if you are successful – and that's a big if – do you really think I'm the only one that is coming for you? The only one who doesn't want you to meddle? We want things back the way they were."

Before he could say anything else, Bo took her knife and threw it at him. He moved so it didn't completely hit its mark but it sliced through his right arm, leaving a deep cut in his arm and suit jacket. He looked down at the injury then at Bo, scowling.

"This suit was very expensive."

Bo began to walk toward him. "If you think sucking chi is my only weapon, you are mistaken. I will tear you apart with my hands if I need to."

"I think we can handle this like civilized Fae," Aldern said, still not showing any concern at the threats Bo and Dyson were posing. "Tell you what? I will allow you to live and your precious doctor will remain unharmed so long as you stay out of Fae politics."

"If that means letting you treat Humans like they're nothing, you know I'm not going to do that."

Aldern tsked at her as he shook his head. "Then we are going to have a problem. Oh, well. This isn't going to be resolved tonight. I have other business to attend to. I trust you'll show yourselves out."

"We are not done here."

"Oh, but we are," he said, smiling in a way that only made Bo angrier. "Stay out of my way, Bo, or you and the rest of your group will regret it."

He walked out of the room before Bo could anything else, leaving her with her mouth open slightly. She turned to Dyson, a confused expression on her face. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I believe he found your weakness," Dyson answered. "We should go and make sure nothing else has happened to either the clinic or the Dal."

Bo sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine, let's go back to the clinic. I need to talk to Lauren about security."

Dyson only nodded as they walked out of the mansion.

* * *

 **A/N:** yay, finally an update on this one! I hope someone's still interested. I'll get a chapter of New Rules up next. Please let me know your thoughts with a review or on twitter. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Bo and Dyson drove to the clinic as fast as Bo's car would take them. Even though Bo knew there was almost no chance that Aldern would try something against Lauren again so soon, she wanted to see it for herself. She was also concerned about having to protect everyone from Elders now.

"Bo, what's the next move here?"

"Besides finding a way to kill Aldern?" Bo sighed. "I have to figure out who we can trust to watch the clinic. I think Lauren will go crazy if I'm at the clinic every day."

Dyson smiled. "She'll go crazy or you'll go crazy?"

"She will go crazy because I'll get bored and start bothering her."

He didn't respond and Bo concentrated on driving. Even with that, she couldn't help but think about her encounter with Aldern. The first thing she wanted to figure out was when he could have gotten a koushang. The fact that he knew about it didn't surprise her. Elders were more concerned with their own survival than anything else and it would make sense that Aldern would research how he could protect himself from her.

What bothered her was where he would have gotten one. The only one she knew of was the one she took from the Light Fae trophy room. After she used it against her mother she had given it to Trick to keep safe. As far as she knew it had never left his possession. It should still be with everything else in his lair.

"Bo?"

She blinked her eyes a couple times and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"We're here."

Bo noticed that she was parked in front of the clinic. "Yeah . . . have you looked through all of Trick's things?"

Dyson shook his head. "Why?"

"I want to know where Aldern got his koushang," Bo explained. "The one I took from the Light I gave to Trick after everything with my mom. I really doubt that there are too many koushangs roaming around."

"You think he has the one he gave Trick?"

"I don't know what to think right now," Bo admitted and opened the car door.

The clinic was busy but that was something Bo had come to expect. Lauren had an amazing bedside manner and both Dark and Light Fae knew that she was the most knowledgeable doctor in the area. No matter what was going on with her and Bo or even what happened to Evony, they still showed up at the clinic. The only rule was that Humans were given the same level of treatment. Fae were not more important at Lauren's clinic.

Bo and Dyson bypassed everyone in order to get back to Lauren's lab. The only pleasantries were polite nods and no one tried to get them to do anything more than that. It seemed everyone else was busy and didn't have time for idle chit chat or ask why Bo was visiting twice in one day.

They walked into the lab to find Lauren stitching up a cut on a boy's shoulder. The same arm was already in a cast almost up to his elbow. Since Lauren was concentrating she didn't notice their presence and neither did the boy. He was maybe fourteen and by looking at his aura, he was completely enamored with her fiancé. The scene made Bo smile, thinking about how caring Lauren was and how that was a major turn on.

"All right, looks like we're all done," Lauren said, smiling at him. "Stitches should be out in a week and we'll check on your arm in a month."

He smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Lewis. Will you be the one checking on me what I come back?"

"We'll see." She winked at him then helped him stand. "Your dad should be right outside. Have him stop by the front desk before you leave."

"I will."

He turned and moved past Bo and Dyson, rushing faster than he probably should have out of the room. At the same time, Lauren realized that Bo and Dyson were standing just inside the lab.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Bo walked toward her, a teasing smirk on her face. "Long enough to see that that poor boy has a huge crush on you. Should I be worried?"

Lauren laughed. "No, he doesn't."

"I'm a Succubus, babe. I can tell," she reminded her before leaning in and giving her a light kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." She looked from Bo to Dyson standing behind her and back again. "What's going on?"

Bo quickly summarized what happened with Aldern, noticing that Lauren has fallen into analytical mode. "So . . . do you know if there's multiple koushangs roaming around?"

"It's possible," Lauren answered. "When I read about it all I was only using it for informational purposes. It didn't tell me how many of them existed. I knew the Light had one because I did a little cross referencing. When I was with the Dark, I spent more time reading through their archives than looking through their artifacts."

"Maybe we should go through Trick's things first," Dyson offered. "I should really check in on Mark. I don't really trust him with the bar, especially with Vex always hanging around."

Bo and Lauren shared a look and Bo thought about bringing up the topic of Vex and Mark with Dyson. She opened her mouth to say something but Lauren beat her to it. "You should go easy on Vex, Dyson."

"He's Dark and he's betrayed us multiple times," Dyson said. "I don't trust him and I don't like that he's always hanging around."

"Dyson, we're trying to get rid of the sides so being Dark or Light shouldn't matter anymore. Besides, Vex came through for us when we needed him. You need to try and move past everything else. He's part of the family now."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Bo opened her mouth again to jump in but Lauren continued. "Maybe you should consider this: when I was a slave for the Light you didn't treat me very well. Then when Bo came into the picture, you even upped it to show her that Fae were superior to Humans. There should be a lot of bad blood between us but obviously, I've gotten past that."

Dyson started to speak but stopped, pausing before responding. "That's not the same, Lauren."

"But it is," Lauren said. "There have been times where Vex has been on the opposite side but we couldn't have defeated Hades without him. He put his life on the line as much as the rest of us."

"She's got a point, Dyson."

He looked at both of them and let out a quiet sigh. "I will try." He met Bo's eyes. "Will you meet me at the Dal so we can go through Trick's things?"

"Yeah, I'll be there after I'm done here," Bo said and with a nod, Dyson walked out of the lab.

With Dyson gone, Lauren turned her attention to Bo, taking her hands in her own. "How are you doing?"

"Worried about you," Bo admitted. "You need to hire guards or get Evony to up security or something. Aldern is going to come after everyone in his way and he's already come after you once. I need to make sure you're going to be safe."

"I'm never going to be completely safe in this world, Bo," Lauren stated, letting going of her hands. "You can't watch over me and have us both do what we need to do. I can turn the cameras in my lab on again and hire some after-hours guards."

Bo shook her head. "No, that's not enough. Guards can be scared or paid off. We need someone who'll be loyal to us and will protect you no matter what." She thought for a couple seconds before smiling and taking out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

Bo looked up at Lauren as she put the phone to her ear. "Bruce. He'll defend you with his life and I trust him."

* * *

After talking to Bruce and arranging for him to play guard dog once he got back into town, Bo left for the Dal. Only after making Lauren promise that she would leave with the rest of the staff at the end of the day though. She didn't want to take any chances with her fiancé.

Life was definitely returning to normal by the look of the Dal when Bo walked in. The place was full of Fae, eating, drinking, and playing pool. She noticed Mark and another bartender she didn't recognize behind the bar working on drinks and talking to patrons. There were also a couple waitresses roaming around and Bo was sure the cook was back since she noticed food on several of the tables. Everything looked completely normal.

She walked to the bar and got Mark's attention. "Hey, is Dyson downstairs?"

Mark looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, he's down there with Vex."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the response. "Is he now?"

"Yeah, he said something about trying to live in the new era," Mark said. "I'm just happy they aren't fighting."

"Better for you, right?" Bo commented and smiled when Mark blushed slightly. He really had the worst poker face. "Look, whatever you have going on with Vex, just give Dyson some time with it. He was enemies with Vex for a very long time and Vex protected the man who killed his best friend. He needs time."

"You know, Bo, we're just . . ." Mark started out but then stopped. "Never mind. I get it. Time."

Bo only nodded in response, knowing nothing else needed to be said. She walked back to Trick's lair, ducking her head as she walked down the stairs. Dyson was sitting on the couch reading through some papers that were yellowed with age. She also heard some rustling in the back, which she assumed was Vex.

"Did you find it?" she asked by way of a greeting.

"Not yet," Dyson answered, getting up from the couch. "But then, we don't know where Trick put anything. Or how he organized everything."

"There isn't any organization," Vex yelled from the back. "Trickster might have a lot of Fae shit but there's no rhyme or reason to this madness."

"I'm willing to bet that anything involving you would have been well hidden," Dyson said to Bo. "Maybe it was a way of defending you in case someone wanted to find something to use against you."

"Then we'll have to practically tear this place apart."

Bo looked at Vex as he reappeared from the back. "We're not going to 'tear this place apart'. If anything, we need to catalogue what we have here and keep it safe. Then we'll know if anything we know about has been taken."

"I can probably help with that."

Bo looked toward the entrance to see Lauren walking down the stairs. "Hey, decided to leave early?"

Lauren nodded. "Everyone had the rest of the day under control and I knew that none of you would know how Trick organized his Fae artifacts. There was a method to the madness and anything of value is either locked up or well hidden."

"He told you where everything was?" Dyson asked.

"No," Lauren answered, "but I can probably identify everything here. I spent years researching the Fae and everything that was, is, or might be in the colony. If Trick had some things hidden, we'll be able to find it. If he had something that would either protect or hurt Bo, he would have protected it in some way."

"Makes sense," Vex said. "Trick would have protected his granddaughter above everything. He would have to had kept that koushang hidden away."

"Then we need to start looking."

Each of them picked out a section of the lair and started looking through items. Bo kept close to Lauren, mostly because she had the least amount of knowledge when it came to Fae artifacts. It was odd but outside of the koushang, she had no idea if there was anything else that could either hurt or enhance a Succubus' powers.

The more Bo thought about it, the more she realized that she still knew very little about what she was. Succubi were already rare enough and the only one she had ever encountered was her mother. She remembered Aife saying that there were more of her kind in Europe, specifically Berlin, but it wasn't like she'd ever had an opportunity to find out. Life was too busy to drop everything and travel. Besides, if they were as crazy as her mother, she really didn't want to find them anyway.

She picked up one of Trick's books and looked it over. Bo found it fascinating that so many items that were hundreds of years old had made it into Trick's possessions. She always thought he was a bit of a packrat but it was helping them now. Hopefully, it would be something that would help get them through this.

"Maybe this is something."

All of them looked toward Vex and Bo spoke up. "What is it?"

"Well, it's not a koushang but it is information on all of the Elders in the colony." Vex held up a small book. "Trick must have wanted to make sure that he knew everything about the Elders."

"Smart move."

"What does it have an Aldern?" Dyson asked.

Vex paged through the book, muttering to himself as he did. "Ah, yes, Aldern. Well, it lists his abilities, which I already told you about so you're welcome for that." He read for another few seconds. "It also has all of his panic room locations on his estate. He is very paranoid."

"That's helpful but does he have anything in there that will help us defeat him? I think I need to make an example of him."

"Trick wrote in here that his hubris is his biggest weakness but so is the fact that he's very paranoid. That's kind of a given, isn't it? You know, with the panic rooms and all that. Maybe you could just fight him instead of going all love machine on him." Vex looked at Bo. "You know, he probably thinks he's won because you're the only one who'll kill him."

"And?"

"He won't see someone else killing him," Lauren answered. "He assumes you'll act like other leaders, Fae leaders especially, and will want to show your power by killing him yourself. Someone else should do it."

Bo thought about the option and the first reaction was that she wanted to be the one to kill him. Then again, they were a team and she didn't want to be a ruler, only a leader. She also didn't want to be elevated above anyone and going after Aldern as a group did make the most sense. "Who would? I don't want to sacrifice anyone."

"Maybe we need to see what Elders are on our side, too," Lauren said. "Like starting with the one I passed on the way in."

"Lauren is right. We need to make sure we know who will back us when we kill Aldern." Dyson looked at Lauren. "Who's upstairs?"

"Daphne, one of the Light Elders," Lauren answered. "She was flirting with Mark when I came in."

Bo noticed the sudden uneasiness that flashed across Vex's face before he hid it away. "Do we know if she thinks of Humans as less than Fae?"

Everyone turned to Lauren, who just shrugged. "I don't think she had any Human slaves, if that's what you're asking. She wasn't overly dismissive the few times we crossed paths but she wasn't nice either. That might be the best we get."

"I'll go up and talk to her," Bo said. "Maybe she'll be able to tell me who's on our side or who won't care if Aldern's dead."

"She's Light and he's Dark so that might not concern her," Vex pointed out.

"Good call," Bo agreed. "Keep looking for the koushang. I'll be back after I talk to her." She paused. "What type of Fae is she?"

"Amazon," Lauren answered. "She's also the leading Light Fae weapons expert."

Bo thought about her last encounter with Amazons and turned to Lauren. "She wasn't involved with Hecuba, was she?"

Lauren shook her head. "She had separated herself from them a long time ago and as far as I know, wasn't aware of what was going on. I don't completely know her thoughts on you though."

"Then I will tread lightly." She gave Lauren a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Vex and Dyson. "I'll go up alone so you can keep looking."

She didn't wait for a response before walking back up the stairs and back out to the bar. It was still busy and she quickly noticed the Elder Lauren spoke of at the bar. Daphne was blonde, tall, and athletic-looking and was wearing a sleek black business suit. She didn't look much like the Elders that had met with her at the Dal previously and Bo had to think to remember if she was even there.

When she sat on the stool next to her, Daphne chuckled quietly. "Figured I'd run into you here."

"Can't say I thought I would see an Elder in here," Bo responded. "Especially one dressed like you are."

Daphne turned her head to face her and Bo could see a mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "Girl's gotta make a living. I bet if you dressed like this you'd get a lot of proposals."

Bo narrowed her eyes but didn't take the bait that Daphne obviously wanted her to. "So what made you decide to get a drink here? The Dal isn't exactly known as an Elder hangout."

"No, it's not," she agreed. "I was curious at why you're going after Aldern. He's one of the more dangerous of the Dark. He may have embraced some of today's advantages but he loves the old Fae laws. Not my style but a fantastic dresser though."

"And you don't share his love of old Fae laws?"

"I'm, as one would say, open to the possibility of change," she said, smiling. "I've found my place in business and have no use for slaves or servitude. I've found that while some fear is good, being a master can be disadvantageous."

The answer showed some promise at a positive outcome to the conversation but Bo kept a straight face. "Are there others who share your opinion?"

"There are," Daphne said, "but you'll have to take out Aldern before they admit it. You know Elders. Most don't have balls."

Bo let out a quiet laugh. "No, they don't." She turned more of her body toward the Elder, feeling there was very little threat now. "Were you friends with Trick?"

"I respected him," she answered. "To me, that's more important than any friendship."

"Would Aldern try to steal from him?"

Daphne shook her head. "Why don't you ask me what you want? Most of the Elders are trying to figure out how to deal with you and your friends. They're scared of you and Dr. Lewis, especially."

Bo sighed. "Is that because of that prophecy?"

"Oh, that." She waved her hand dismissively. "Some of the Elders are simply terrified of your power and that's another way to be terrified of it. I've never been a fan of prophecy." She took a sip of her drink. "But old artifacts still prove useful, don't they?"

"Where did he get the koushang?"

"Bo, there is more than one of them, though not that many," Daphne said. "He probably paid a high price for it." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "He probably overpaid."

While Bo was happy she knew how Aldern got his koushang, that still left one question. "Would I have your support in ending the sides?"

Daphne shrugged. "Let's see how you handle Aldern first. You'll need to prove you can take out an Elder."

"You know we don't have to have it go down this way," Bo commented. She didn't see why she needed to prove anything.

"Oh, it does, Bo," Daphne said, standing. "Talk to me after you show some strength."

Bo opened her mouth to respond but the Elder walked away from her before she could. She sat there for a moment, going through what just happened with Daphne. The Elder had given her some good information and the possibility of support but nothing immediate and that annoyed her. Talking with an Elder always seemed to leave her with less than she had to begin with.

* * *

"Why does every single day for us have to be so exhausting?"

Lauren turned her head and looked at Bo, stopping from adjusting the pillows on their bed. "Just a day in the life, right?"

Bo let out a long groan. "Can we go back to just spending a couple days in bed and block out the rest of the world?"

"As fun as that sounds, you know we can't do that yet. Besides, the woman I love would never leave something like this unfinished."

"You're right." Bo walked over to Lauren and wrapped her hands around her waist. "At least we got some information today and we organized Trick's stuff a little."

Lauren reached a hand up and ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at her. "Just because we didn't find it today, doesn't mean it's not there you know. We only looked for a couple hours and didn't find any secret hiding place yet. Or safe."

"I know," Bo said, unable to be annoyed at the result of the searching when Lauren was looking at her the way she was. "Bruce won't be able to get here for a couple days. Maybe I should hang around the clinic until he can."

"I'll be fine," Lauren insisted. "No late nights for now."

Bo leaned in and kissed her, loving that Lauren leaned into her the way she always did. She deepened the kiss and moaned when she felt Lauren's hands move under her shirt. Even with all the shit they were having to deal with at the moment, she would always want to end the day like this. She always wanted her fiancé.

They slowly undressed each other, taking off each item of clothing and placing it off to the side. Neither wanted to rush and Bo always loved to see each part of Lauren revealed to her a little at a time. She would caress and kiss each part, enjoying the sounds she made as she did. It turned her on almost as much as any of the geek speak that would come out of Lauren's mouth at any given time.

Once they made it to the bed, Bo was in control first, taking the time to make her fiancé scream out her name multiple times before Lauren turned the tables on her. Then she let her do the same, exhausting her in a way that no one else could. She thought that might have something to do with the fact that she loved her more than anyone.

When they knew they needed to get some sleep, Bo wrapped her arms around her as they cuddled in the middle of the bed. "As long as I can end the day like this, I think I can do anything."

"Hmm, I promise that once we're done with Aldern, we'll take a trip somewhere," Lauren said, shutting her eyes. "We could use a vacation."

Bo smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Then we better kill Aldern because I want nothing more right now to see you in a bikini on a beach somewhere."

The only response she received was quiet breathing as Lauren fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** here's another chapter! Please let me know what you think. I'll be working on a chapter of New Rules next. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

The next morning Bo sat at the kitchen table and stared into her cup of coffee. She'd been trying to think of any other way to kill Aldern when he had a koushang, or even just to get at him, but she was coming up empty. She still wanted to be the one to kill him or at the very least neutralize him while someone else finished him off but she knew that could be considered a weakness of her own. Wanting to do it herself could blind her and give him the upper hand. His protection was the biggest problem and Bo had a feeling he had more than just a koushang.

"You look much too serious."

Bo looked up and watched Lauren walk into the kitchen. She was dressed in her normal professional attire of black slacks and light blue button down, hair down and cascading over her shoulders. "I'm trying to figure out Aldern and coming up empty."

Lauren sat down next to her, a travel mug in her hands. "You don't have to think of it on your own. I'll look to see what I can come up with on my end. Maybe I can inject him with something that will help you get close, get the koushang away from him."

"I could actually fight him . . . except his hundreds of years of experience kind of outweighs everything I could ever throw at him."

"You know, when you first found out about the Fae and fighting everything that you thought was wrong with it, you never thought about things like that. Shows how you've matured." Lauren smiled at her. "He will likely use Humans against us, too. Persuade them that they need to protect him at all costs."

"Well, I won't kill a Human to get to him," Bo said strongly.

"I know that," Lauren said, reaching out to cover Bo's hand with her own, "but so does he."

Bo let out a sigh. "So how do I get to him?"

"If he does that, we'll have to incapacitate any Humans who's not acting on their own," Lauren said. "I think I can come up with a serum that will accomplish that. Then it's just getting through his personal protections."

Bo picked up Lauren's hand and kissed the back of it. "You always know just what to say to get me thinking in the right direction. I love that."

The statement caused Lauren to smile. "Then I've done my job. Are you going to be at the clinic today? Or should I expect some large Fae to be watching over me until Bruce is here?"

"I thought my constant presence at the clinic might drive you a little crazy."

"The whole day might be a little much," Lauren said, a smirk appearing on her face. "I have to get some work done and I need to deliver some progress reports to Evony. Any patients I see probably don't want you hovering either."

"I guess so." Bo took a sip of her coffee, making a face when she realized she'd let it go cold. She pushed the cup away from her and thought about what Lauren just said. "Wait, you have to see Evony?"

Lauren nodded. "We have a standing monthly meeting when I have to go to her and give her clinic updates like a good, little subordinate. Then I give her the progress of the serum, or lack thereof, and essentially grovel for money if I need to."

"She would have known Aldern fairly well when she was the Morrigan. She might have some insight as to his weaknesses."

"Going to Evony for help?" Lauren asked. "Never thought I'd ever see you want to use her for information without being forced into it."

"Well, my hand is kind of forced at this point." Bo stood up and walked to the sink, dumping what was left of her coffee down the drain. "When will you meet her?"

"I'm going to her estate this afternoon." Lauren stood as well, walking over to Bo as she leaned against the sink. "What to tag along?"

Bo nodded. "I know she'll love to see me."

"Yeah, right," Lauren laughed, leaning in to kiss Bo lightly on the lips. "Stop by at lunch. We can eat then go there and maybe get Evony to help us out."

Before Lauren could walk away Bo placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think I need an actual kiss before you leave. Light kisses just don't cut it."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

When their lips met again Bo deepened it almost instantly and let out a quiet moan as Lauren responded. She tried to make it last as long as possible but soon her fiancé was pulling away. Lauren gave her one last peck on the lips before moving out of her grasp.

"I love you but I have to go."

Bo put on her best fake pout, trying for more time. "You're the boss. You can be a little late to the clinic."

Lauren gave her the crooked little smile she loved and picked up her bag. "Maybe you can convince me to take a long lunch."

That made Bo smile until she realized that Lauren wasn't working in the afternoon and they were visiting Evony instead. She opened her mouth to call Lauren on her fake out but only saw the door close, indicating her escape.

Bo let out a sigh but there was a smile on her face. "You win this round, Dr. Lewis."

* * *

"Why can't I just Mesmer him?" Vex asked as he sat with Bo and Dyson at a table at the Dal. The bar hadn't opened yet so outside of Mark and a couple employees, the place was empty. It allowed them to get into their larger problems without having to go elsewhere.

"Won't he have some sort of protection from that?" Bo asked.

"The reason I was so high in the Dark ranks was that the Dark Elders were afraid of me. Even Evony wasn't comfortable with what I was capable of. That's why she kept me so close."

Dyson leaned back in his chair. "That feels like something he'll prepare for. He'll find some way to throw you off guard."

"Oh, and what is your plan? Wolf out and eat him?" Vex made a disgusted face. "Aldern can only manipulate a weak Human mind so shifting into an animal isn't necessary."

"Not necessary but effective and there's not much that can stop me."

"Except maybe a chew toy," Vex snarked out, causing a sneer and growl from Dyson.

"Okay, enough," Bo spoke strongly, wanting to stop any fight before it even started. "Fighting will not get us anywhere and we just don't know what he's prepared for."

"Then why don't you just attack him all at once?" Mark asked, taking a seat next to Dyson. "Or I could do it. I've been training and that's something he really won't expect."

"No," Dyson and Vex said at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

Bo spoke up quickly to avoid a potentially awkward moment, one they didn't have time for. "No offense, Mark, but we can't let someone with as limited experience as you have go up against someone who's been around for hundreds of years."

"I can still help though."

"And you will," Bo assured, knowing they would likely need all the help they could get, especially if Aldern had allies.

"What was Lauren's take on this?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, what did the good Doc say?" Vex chimed in. "I'm sure you talked about this with her. I mean, it can't be all bedroom games with you two."

Bo narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to voice a comeback but also not wanting to go down the line of discussing she did with her fiancé sexually. "We did discuss it and we're going to visit Evony this afternoon. Since she was the leader of the Dark, she might have some inside knowledge that she can share once she holds it over our heads a little."

"Yeah, I think she had a little fling with him." Everyone looked to Vex and he just shrugged. "When you're around as long as the Elders, and many of us really, you end up going through a few. You know, make your way through some bedrooms."

"First, gross," Bo said, making a face. "Second, why didn't you tell us this connection earlier?"

"Never really thought about it. I don't like to think of Evony's conquests. Bet you don't either," Vex said. "You know, she knew about that Succubus prophecy or that far-fetched tale, as I like to call it. You should ask her why she never told the Doc about it even though she knew she was looking into your history and that you wanted to get into each other's pants."

Bo thought about that for a moment, now wondering if Evony would know if she indeed had weird Succubus powers. The whole thing was intriguing, especially given the possibility of having a family with Lauren, with being able to give that to her. She knew the topic would only sidetrack her though and prevent them in getting the information they needed.

"That's not why we're visiting her," she said finally.

Vex held his hands up. "Just trying to help."

"Need me with?" Dyson asked.

Bo shook her head. "I can handle Evony and Lauren can, too. She actually handle Evony better than anyone."

"That's what happens when you screw someone in order to take their powers away," Vex said.

Jealously flared through Bo for a moment before she pushed it away. She knew if Lauren was able to handle the fact she needed to feed that she needed to do the same with Lauren's sexual past. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. "On that note, I should make my way to the clinic. We're meeting for lunch before we leave for Evony's estate and maybe Lauren's had some other ideas, too."

"Let us know what she says," Dyson said, standing along with Bo. She only nodded before turning away from all of them to walk out of the bar.

* * *

Bo ended up stopping by the apartment before going to the clinic so by the time she pulled into the parking lot, Lauren was walking out of the front door, bags in hand. Bo recognized the one her fiancé had left the apartment with but now she had a new one. It looked like she was carrying some sort of treatments with her, maybe for Evony due to her current condition.

When the car slowed to a stop in a parking spot near the entrance, Lauren opened the passenger side door and placed her bags in the backseat. After that, she sat in the passenger seat and closed the door, letting out a sigh as she looked at Bo. "Change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked. "Does the change of plans have anything to do with the extra bag in the back of the car?"

"I talked to Evony this morning to make sure she would actually be there when I arrived and I mentioned that you would be with me." Lauren shook her head. "That was a mistake on my part. Now we're having lunch with her."

"Great, and it'll probably be over the top and that much harder to ask her any questions."

"That's what I'm thinking," Lauren said. "I need to inject her with a test serum for some of her aging symptoms so at least I know I'll have her cornered for a little while. If anything, we can ask her then."

Bo raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you not give her whatever you're going to give her today in order to get any info on Aldern?"

Lauren shook her head, leaning back in the seat. "You know I won't and she knows that, too. We seem to have developed this weird relationship where I float a vague threat out there and she throws one back and then we both do what the other wants."

Throwing the car into reserve, Bo let out a chuckle. "I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on with the two of you."

"We all have complicated relationships with Evony. Mine is just more complicated than others because we tried to outplay each other with higher stakes."

"You mean with your lives?"

Lauren nodded her head. "In a way. Your life was in the mix, too, for a while. Evony really didn't like you."

"Didn't? I'm pretty sure that should be present-tense." Bo laughed, pulling the car out into traffic. "I don't think Evony and I will ever have a bestie relationship."

"No one has that relationship with Evony," Lauren commented. "I think Evony doesn't like anything or anyone that has more power than her. It's something she can't control and it makes her act out."

"Look at you, psycho-analyzing the former Morrigan." Bo shook her head, thinking about how strange their lives were.

"I have spent way too much time with her," is all Lauren said before both of them became silent.

Bo concentrated on driving toward the estate Evony now lived in. She still couldn't quite believe that the woman had still managed to live to the high standards she had grown accustomed to. Finding an elderly old man who would marry a beautiful, smart woman was probably not the hardest thing for Evony to do. Bo knew if she wanted to, she could do the same given her powers of persuasion. It was another thing entirely to go through with it.

She knew Lauren had never met the man Evony called her husband, only hearing about him. Lauren had only said that Evony controlled almost everything in the house and essentially had the life she did when she was Fae, plus the part about actually being Fae. Of course, that was the part she wanted more than anything.

There was still some fear for Bo that Lauren wouldn't be able to completely able to protect herself against everything they were coming up against. Her fiancé was the smartest person she'd ever met and was more knowledgeable on the Fae than any Human likely ever had been. She liked the fact that Dyson had been teaching her how to physically protect herself as well.

That didn't help her fears much. As much as she didn't like it, Lauren was as much her weakness as her strength. It had almost entirely to do with the fact that she would blindly kill anyone who so much as touched Lauren. Because she lacked Fae abilities she knew there was a higher risk at losing her when they were in danger. She would always want to neutralize that danger, even if Lauren was perfectly capable of handling whatever they faced.

"You're being very quiet."

Bo looked over at Lauren. "Just thinking about everything. You and Evony."

Lauren gave her a disbelieving look. "Bo, you know . . ."

"No, not that. I mean, I still can't wrap my head around _that_ but that's not what I meant. What I was thinking about was that she was able to see your brilliance and wanted to use it to her advantage and you were able to see her vast resources and wanted to use that for your advantage. I can't even tell who's winning."

"I would say since I'm alive that I'm winning."

"Good point."

They were silent again for a minute before Lauren spoke up. "Did you want to talk about what happened with me and Evony?"

"I think less is more with that instance."

Bo didn't need to hear about Lauren's reasoning in how she was able to take away Evony's Fae powers or why she needed to have sex with her to do it. She knew that Lauren was trying to do the right thing and to her, that meant taking out the danger Evony poised. That was everything Bo needed to hear.

It wasn't too much longer before the estate came into view and Bo was driving the car through the gates. The mansion was huge and it was only one of many buildings on the property. It was much different from the penthouse Evony had as the Morrigan but it was no less over the top. Bo couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do with a house that large.

She stopped the car at the front door and in the time it took for both she and Lauren to exit the car the door opened and a butler was calmly waiting for them. Bo helped make sure Lauren had all of her things and walked up to the door, knowing the man was standing there for a reason.

"Lunch is being served on the back patio."

He turned and started walking away, expecting Bo and Lauren to follow him. Bo quickly met Lauren's eyes then shrugged and followed the butler through the house. As she moved through the rooms, she felt similarities with what she saw at Aldern's mansion, except where Evony lived was understandably more Human.

Evony was already sitting a table that had plates of foods arranged perfectly. There was fruit, salads, little sandwiches that looked as though they took twice as long to prepare as regular sized ones, and delicate bite-sized chocolates. Looking at the layout, Bo had to admit that Evony really knew how to make everything look perfect. Or at least, knew how to hire the right people.

"Ladies, it's about time you showed up," Evony said. "Please, sit. I'm anxiously awaiting all of the latest gossip from after Hades got what he deserved."

"You have quite the setup here, Evony," Lauren said, sitting down across from her at the table. Bo took the seat next to her and noticed how confident her fiancé was when dealing with the former Morrigan. "We didn't expect this much."

"Well, I'm not always a pizza and beer type of girl," Evony said coyly. "That's only reserved for my special friends."

Bo scowled but didn't say anything. She knew she should have Lauren take the lead when it came to talking to Evony about anything having to do with the Dark. "I think I prefer this since I don't think I could drink Dark Belch and still go back to seeing patients."

"Fair enough." Evony looked at both of them, no longer focusing solely on Lauren. "Let's start lunch before we start talking business."

Keeping an eye on Lauren, Bo filled the plate in front of her and began to eat. They were silent for a few minutes and Bo took the opportunity to look around the expansive garden that surrounded them. She noticed that there were at least three workers attending to the grounds while the butler than had shown them in was keeping a watchful eye on their lunch.

"So, what's the latest gossip?" Evony suddenly asked. "I heard someone tried to attack the clinic again. I had thought the extra money I gave you for security would have prevented that problem."

"One of the Dark Fae Elders tried to go after Lauren," Bo said before Lauren could try to come up with an excuse. "He didn't like that we want to change how things are run in the colony."

"Old Fae like old ways. You should know that, Bo." Evony leaned back and smiled. "Everything was so much more fun with the old ways. There was more flair with everything we did then."

"Forgive me if I can't fondly think about needlessly killing Humans because it was a fun thing to do," Bo said. "Times need to change, Evony."

"And I would love to see them change." She turned her head to focus solely on Lauren. "As a Fae and at my rightful place in charge."

"I am continuing to work on that," Lauren said, leaning forward. "I brought something that might be able to help with your symptoms. After lunch, you can get an injection and it should reverse some of the breakdown of critical processes."

"I don't pay you for temporary fixes, Doctor," Evony stated, meeting Lauren's eyes with a wicked stare. "You need to start producing results."

"She's doing everything she can and you need to let her," Bo said. "Which means that the clinic needs to be a safe place for Lauren to work."

"And what did you do to make the clinic not the safest place for Lauren?" Evony asked. The look on her face made Bo think she might already know the answer.

"Some of your Dark Elders aren't happy with me proposing change," Bo said. "One of them, Aldern, is taking it personally and organized an attack on Lauren when I told him to stop holding Human auctions." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm told you have intimate knowledge of him."

"That Vex can never keep his mouth shut sometimes," Evony said, shaking her head. "Always the biggest gossip."

"So you had a relationship with him?"

"More of a fling than anything." Evony waved her hand as if to dismiss the entire topic. "He was so boring and full of himself even then. He was fun at first but then I had to get rid of him."

"Once he went after Lauren he signed his death warrant," Bo said. "But the asshole found a koushang."

"He always was the best at finding ways to protect himself," Evony said. "When I ended our little fling, he got upset but then ended up making sure he could stay away from my influence. I can get a little annoyed when a guy doesn't realize it's over."

"We need to know how to get to him, Evony," Lauren said, obviously not waiting to hear if Evony had anything else to share about her time with Aldern. "If he has a koushang, it's a safe assumption that he will try to protect himself from other threats, like a Mesmer or a Shifter."

"So you want to know if I know how to get rid of him?" Evony let out a chuckle. "Oh, honey, this is too much. I never thought I'd have to think this much about that idiot again. The only reason he ever was an Elder to begin with was because he's good with money and getting Humans to work nothing and be happy about the privilege of serving an Elder."

"Evony?" Bo snapped her fingers. "Are you going to help us or not?"

She let out a breath. "Well, I can't have some stupid Elder go after my doctor just because you've gotten on their bad side, now can I? If anything happens to the good Dr. Lewis, I won't get my powers back."

Bo knew that Evony would be more inclined to help them if there was something in it for her and was thankful she saw the benefits of killing Aldern. The Elder would likely find a good deal of joy in taking her fiancé out of the equation.

"I'm happy you think so highly of me, Evony," Lauren remarked, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, you are vital to my continued existence," Evony said. "Now that I'm this . . . _Human_ . . . I need my doctor to make sure I'm well taken care of."

"How selfless of you," Bo commented. "So how would I kill Aldern? The Elders need to know that the time when they could treat Humans however they wished is over."

"That's an easy question," Evony laughed. "Why do you think he controls the minds of Humans and is always looking for a way to protect himself from whatever the new power is? Because he doesn't have any real power. And I'm talking about brute force."

"You mean use actual physical strength?"

Evony continued to chuckle. "Why do you think he ended up being so unattractive? Sometimes you just want someone to throw you down, you know?" She looked at Bo. "Well, of course you know. Aldern was just a limp fish. That's why he does everything he can to hide it."

Bo looked at Lauren, who met her eyes. "So I can fight him."

Lauren smiled. "And win."

* * *

 **A/N:** another chapter down! Please let me know your thoughts. For those of you interested in the prophecy, it'll be brought up again. :) I won't be able to update anything for a couple weeks because I'm traveling for work for two weeks but I hope to update both stories when I'm back. Until then! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Yeah, Dyson," Bo said into the phone as she sat in the driver's seat of her car. "Let's meet in the morning and we'll plan out what to do."

When Dyson agreed she hung up the phone and watched Lauren get into her own car as she waited in the clinic's parking lot. Lauren had needed to pick up the rest of her things before they returned home which had meant a stop at the clinic first. As soon as her fiancé gave her a little smile and wave, she started up her car and followed Lauren back to the apartment.

The rest of their time with Evony went like Bo had expected a visit with the former Fae would go, more or less. They traded verbal jabs here and there until they moved their conversation inside so Lauren could check Evony's vitals and give her the new serum. Lauren hadn't made any promises with the new treatment but Bo could tell her fiancé was hopeful for a breakthrough.

Bo wanted to ask Lauren if she was trying harder to cure Evony because she was dying. She knew that she was starting to feel a small amount of guilt at turning her human now that she was sick and knew that turning her Fae would solve the problem. As far as Bo was concerned, Evony has caused enough problems in their life and if Lauren didn't find a way to make her Fae again, or even simply cure the disease killing her, that would be okay with her.

That wasn't a thought Lauren shared and Bo knew they would have to agree to disagree.

Even though they had more than enough on their plates, Bo couldn't resist asking Evony about the prophecy that had been on her mind since she first heard it. Vex had said that the former Morrigan knew about it and Bo had to think that was true given she was probably around at the same time the Succubus had made the claim. Lauren had given her a look when she brought it up as she was injecting Evony but Bo wanted to do it when she had the nerve and she did right then. She also wanted to ask when it was being demonstrated how much they were helping her.

Evony didn't believe in the prophecy either and used that opening to throw in a few insults about Succubi. That annoyed Bo but she didn't let that distract her from getting as much information as they could out of Evony. In the end, she said that she knew of the Succubus but didn't know the specifics. The new piece of information she had was that the Succubus was Dark Fae so there were records of her in the Dark Fae archives. It gave them somewhere to look if they could get in.

When they reached the apartment building, Bo parked her car next to Lauren's and got out, following her up to the apartment without a word. There was so much going on that she felt like her mind was on overdrive. She desperately needed a quiet night with the woman she loved.

"You're pretty quiet."

Bo walked into the apartment behind Lauren and shut the door behind her. "Long day."

Lauren nodded, setting her bags down by her desk in the corner of the living room. "Any time with Evony can be exhausting." She walked over to where Bo stood, a smile on her face. "Still thinking about the prophecy?"

"I know we have bigger problems at the moment but aren't you curious? This would change everything if it was true."

"Would it really change everything between us?" Lauren asked. "We've had a lot of amazing sex, more amazing sex than I think most people have in a lifetime, and I have not gotten pregnant. We have no way of knowing if it's true since no one saw anything then and we definitely no proof since I don't hear the pitter patter of little feet."

"It would change everything because it would mean we could have a family. I could give you a family and maybe even something that resembles a normal life." Bo let out a breath. "Tell me you don't want a family."

Lauren only looked at her for a minute before saying anything. "Before the Fae, of course I wanted a family but all that changed."

"Did it change because you're with me?"

There was a pause and Bo only stared into Lauren's eyes, watching as her fiancé thought about her answer. As far as she was concerned, it was taking her too long to answer. It should have been a quick response.

After what seemed like forever to Bo, Lauren spoke up. "When I ended up with the Light Fae, I gave up on a normal life because I figured my life was over. Everything changed again when I met you, for the better obviously, but we still live dangerous lives. A family is hard to have when there are people who want to kill you."

Bo nodded sadly. "Would that ever change? I mean, would it be so bad to have a kid with me?"

Lauren wrapped her arms around her, smiling. "Having a baby with you would be amazing but I'm not going to stress about it." She leaned in and lightly kissed Bo's lips. "I think we'd be pretty amazing parents, too."

Bo raised her hand and pressed it against Lauren's cheek. "I will do everything I can to calm our lives so we can have a more normal life. I think I want a little Charlotte or Ethan."

The look in Lauren's eyes told Bo that was the right thing to say because in a second she was being kissed and being kissed hard. She moved her hand away from Lauren's face and wrapped her arms around her as she returned the kiss. As they kissed, Bo moved them through the living room and toward the bedroom.

Though she didn't completely want to admit it to Lauren, Bo wanted a normal life just as much she thought her fiancé did. She wanted to have the family she didn't quite have when she was growing up. Sure, she was adopted and had two parents who loved her but they also didn't know what she was and didn't know how to handle that. It tainted what had otherwise been a good childhood.

It didn't matter to her if she had Fae or Human children, but she knew she would love them no matter what. All she would want was for them to be happy and she knew she could correct what happened to her when she had her first Fae experience. She wouldn't react the way her parents had.

"You definitely have something on your mind right now," Lauren mumbled against her lips once they reached the bedroom.

"I thought I could have a little appetizer before dinner," Bo said, laughing.

She broke away from her lips to move to her neck, nipping at the skin there. It was something Bo knew turned Lauren on and she loved hearing the quiet moans and sighs that flowed out of her mouth in response. Her hands when first to her belt, unbuckling it and pulling it off, tossing it to the side. Next, she went for her shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could.

There was a part of Bo that thought Lauren would make a comment or try and have them wait until after they've eaten but instead she began undressing Bo just as quickly. Their kissing became lighter and less urgent as they focused on stripping each other of all their clothes. Bo watched as each part of her fiancé was uncovered, something she did every time they made love.

"Breathless every time."

Lauren blushed lightly at the comment and took Bo's hand, leading them to the bed. Bo let her guide her down, having her lie flat on her back before straddling her. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Bo grinned her toothy grin before pulling her down for a kiss. She let out a muffled moan as Lauren's skin pressed against hers, something that felt amazing every time it happened. She flipped them so she was on top and immediately moved to Lauren's breasts, paying a generous amount of attention to them. Lauren's hands gripped her back as she worshipped her body.

"Bo, I need to feel you."

Moving back up to face her, Bo looked into her eyes. "Together, baby."

With that, she moved a hand down and entered her with two fingers. Lauren was already so wet from everything else that she slid in easily and began with slow thrusts. She started kissing Lauren, feeling her hand move down and press against her clit.

Soon she felt Lauren's fingers push into her and she broke away to let out a what was probably a mix between a moan and a groan. The Succubus in her woke up and she felt her eyes shine blue. Though she knew she would never lose control with Lauren, she could also feel that she was hungry. She'd never really fed from Lauren before, never fully when they were having sex when Lauren was Human, but the Succubus part of her really wanted to.

"Your eyes, baby," Lauren said, moaning as Bo thrust into her.

"I'll control it," Bo responded, placing kisses on her chin and not the slowing her pace.

"It's okay to take a little."

That was something Bo tried very hard not to do. The only time they had ever done anything like that was when Lauren was a conduit and then it just happened. Her fiancé wasn't quite in control of her powers so the dual chi-suck happened every time they had sex. Now was completely different.

When Bo looked into her eyes, she could see that Lauren was okay with whatever happened even if the thought made her nervous. She decided not to say anything, only began to speed up the thrusts and placed her lips against Lauren's. Kissing her as they made love was still the best. Simply the best.

Very slowly, she drew tiny bits of Lauren's chi out of her body. The taste was incredible and Bo had to concentrate like she never had before to make sure she didn't take too much and hurt the woman she loved. To make sure, she even pushed a little back into her before she completely stopped the flow between them.

As soon as she stopped the flow of chi, Lauren cried out and she felt her hand get soaked. A few seconds later, she was coming as well, moving against Lauren as they drew out each other's orgasms. Over the next couple minutes, their movements slowed to a stop and Bo relaxed against her.

"That was," Lauren started but then stopped, causing Bo to look up at her.

"Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?"

Lauren let out a breath before opening her eyes and smiling. "No, Bo. You didn't hurt me. Did you give me chi at the end?"

Bo nodded. "I didn't want to take too much and panicked a little. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you when we have sex. It's kind of my worst nightmare."

"I trust you," Lauren said, placing a hand against her cheek. "I will always trust you."

Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, Bo moved off to her side and looked at Lauren with nothing but love in her eyes. "Should we order some food? Maybe curl up on the couch and watch a movie before moving onto round two?"

"Mm, I can always cook. The chi you gave me gave me an extra boost of energy."

"Save that for later," Bo said, running her fingers along Lauren's arm. "I'll order something and we can get into our robes. I want a relaxing night before we have to go back to our hectic lives."

Lauren smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Morning came too soon and Bo watched in the doorway as Lauren put on the finishing touches of her makeup. They had made good on having a relaxing night, even if it did end with them making love for a few hours before actually sleeping.

"So we're stopping by the Dal before going to the clinic?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, it makes sense to meet there. Dyson and Mark get there early and Vex is always hanging around. I'd like to get his take on what Evony said about Aldern."

"You mean the limp fish comment?"

Bo shrugged. "You would think that Vex, who knew so much about the Dark Fae Elders, would know what makes Aldern tick and what he weakness was. It really doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Lauren stopped what she was doing and looked at her in the mirror. "You don't think he's playing both sides again, do you? I don't think I could take another mix of who's our enemy and who's our friend. It gets a little confusing."

"I don't think so," Bo answered. "He seems to have burned all his bridges with the Dark, at least with the ones who aren't afraid of him, and I don't think he would do that to Mark. He really seems to care for him and I think he has a fear of Kenzi coming back to beat him up if he does anything like that again."

"That's true," Lauren said. "He seems to actually be reformed."

"Then we should get moving," Bo said. "I'll put your coffee in a to-go mug for you."

They shared a smile before Bo walked away, going to the kitchen to pour the freshly brewed coffee she started into two travel mugs. She would be useful without her coffee and knew Lauren would feel the same. They had slept in, or at least has slept in according to Lauren, so there was no time to sit and make breakfast. She would need to convince Lauren they needed to pick something up on the way.

"Honey, are you ready to go?"

Bo looked up as Lauren walked in, looking like she was practically glowing. "You look amazing today."

Lauren smiled, walking up to her and giving her a light kiss. "You always look amazing and I don't look any different than any other day. I'm just refreshing after a relaxing night with my fiancé."

"Good answer." Bo leaned in and kissed her back. "I can drive. I'll still feel better with you close by until we can take out Aldern. If he thinks we know his weakness, he might act out and I don't want him to act out in your direction."

"As much as I want to object to that, it is sweet." Lauren walked over to her desk to pick up her bag she needed at the clinic. "We should go then. There were a couple Fae patients I have to see at 10."

"Then I will get you there," Bo said and waved for Lauren to lead the way out of the apartment.

They walked down to the garage where their cars were parked and quickly decided that they would take Bo's car for the day. Bo thought that was probably because Lauren didn't completely trust her to drive her car, though Lauren didn't admit it. That decided, they got into Bo's car and drove to the Dal.

"Are you still thinking about the prophecy and Aldern?"

Bo glanced at her as she drove, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't but it sounds like you might be. I think we shouldn't even mention it to the others."

Lauren nodded. "That's okay with me." She paused. "Once we kill Aldern, I will make a trip to the Dark archives. I have access and I don't think anyone bothered to change the locks."

"It's been over a year, babe," Bo commented. "Do you really think they haven't changed everything because they needed to change leadership."

"I don't think they do." Lauren smiled at her. "When I was with the Dark, Evony tried really hard to convert me to their side completely. She told me a lot of what goes on behind the scenes and that all she did was modernize the Dark's headquarters but the locks are traditional. They're never changed from one Morrigan to another. Since all of the Elders want to keep their traditions at all costs, I bet they kept that rule."

"That's a ridiculous rule but finally something traditional that works in our favor."

They were silent for a minute as Bo continued to drive. It felt like they were finally starting to have a solid plan and that there might be light at the end of the tunnel with their current problems. Maybe that meant it would only be a matter of time before they had time to figure out if the Succubus's powers were true and what that meant for them. Because of her lineage, Bo knew she was the most powerful Succubus that ever lived so if another Succubus had the power to reproduce, she thought there was an excellent chance she might, too.

Lauren's phone rang and she answered it so professionally Bo couldn't help but think how cute she was. She answered quickly, telling whoever was on the other that she would be at the clinic in a couple hours. When she hung up, turned to Bo and sighed. "Apparently, my patient showed up early. We might have to be quick about this meeting."

"Can't your patient wait?"

"That's not really how it works, honey. And besides, it's a Light Elder. I think we need them on our side."

"I think it's pretty crazy that they want you punished but still have no problem going to you with all their health problems. We need to be careful about that. It could be a trap."

"No, I've been treating him for months. It'll be fine."

"If you say so." Bo steered the car into a parking spot by the Dal and killed the engine. They got out and walked into the Dal just in time to see Dyson punch out a guy, knocking him to the ground to join another unconscious man. "So, I see you've had a productive morning."

"I showed up to see these two breaking in and trying to get down into the lair," Dyson said, looking at his knuckles to see if there was any damage. "Thought I would teach them a lesson."

Bo nodded. "You thinking it was Aldern?"

"Probably," Dyson answered. "We can ask when they wake up but with what you told me today, we can formulate a plan without them."

"Any additional information would be helpful," Lauren said. "He has a lot of secure panic rooms, remember? If he's hiding in one of those, we can't get to him. Unless someone knows how to break into one of those."

That wasn't the type of talk Bo wanted to hear so she ignored it. "Where is Vex and Mark?"

"They said they were picking up breakfast for the meeting," Dyson said and let out a small sigh. "I'm dealing with it."

Bo showed a small smile at the response, both thankful that Mark and Vex finally let Dyson in on the fact they were starting something and that he hadn't overreacted. She knew that he was still looking for Vex to change sides but she had seen a change in Vex over the last year or two. He could have fled once it got bad with Hades but he stayed, even getting his throat slit in the process.

"Good," was all she said before picking an unconscious guy's body by the arm and moving him to rest against the bar.

They were getting the two tied up as Mark and Vex walked in with a few grease-covered bags in their hands. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Attempted break-in," Dyson said to his son. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well then, let's get this meeting underway, shall we?" Vex said. "Aldern's obviously not waiting for us to make a move."

"So what did you find out from Evony?" Mark asked, taking a few chairs off a table so they could sit. "Will we be able to kill him?"

Bo smiled, loving that she was finally able to share some good news. "Yes, Evony did tell us what we need to kill him: force."

"What do you mean? Didn't you already try that and he stopped you from taking his chi," Vex commented. "Are you saying there's a way around his powers?"

"What Bo's saying is that his powers are most smoke and mirrors," Lauren said. "He can control weak minds and knows his way around some spells, but that's it. He's actually pretty weak and that's why he's so paranoid."

"So we can actually just fight him? Like a good old-fashioned fight?" Vex asked, shaking his head as he laughed sarcastically. "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

"I know, right?" Bo commented. "Finally, something we can deal with immediately. All we need to do is find him and kill him. Lauren was thinking she could inject him with something to weaken him but we might not even need to do that."

"No, I think we should," Dyson said. "He's had to have some training." He turned his attention to Lauren. "Can you come up with something today?"

Lauren nodded. "Just give a couple hours and we'll be all set. I have a dart gun at the clinic so I can load what I mix together that."

"You have a dart gun at the clinic?"

Lauren smiled at Bo. "You never know when it'll come in handy and if I remember right, we've used it once before."

"Good point."

"So we actually have a plan then?" Vex asked. "Well, go team."

"Breakfast and then killing in the afternoon," Bo said. "That's a good plan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get something out before I start two weeks of work travel. So no updates for two weeks but I'll be writing so there will be update(s) when I get back. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. They're making progress! Until next time. Twitter: hayley128. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

Bo sat at the desk in Lauren's lab, trying her best not to bother her fiancé while she created the serum they needed. It was a struggle because all she wanted to do was kill Aldern and move on with the changes they needed to make. She hoped making an example of the defiant Elder would make the others take her seriously and they could have an actual discussion involving change.

But she needed to kill him first.

"How much longer?"

Lauren looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "You need to learn patience. I've only been working for 45 minutes."

"Sorry," Bo said, smiling so that her dimples showed. "I just want to get this over with."

"I know. I want to get the mixture right because I have a feeling we're only going to get one shot to inject him."

Bo thought about it for a minute. "What about the stuff you used when we were trying to track Vex down? When I assumed he was the one who turned me Dark? Nectar of something?"

"Nectar of violet?" Lauren smiled at what Bo said and Bo immediately thought she looked amazingly cute. "I thought about that, too, but then I figured since the Dark had so much of it that Aldern might have something to protect himself from it. So with that in mind, I'm using nectar of violet as a base and adding to it. Give it a little more pop to really incapacitate him."

"Will the injection kill him?"

Lauren shook her head. "I figured you might want to talk to him before you kill him, just in case he has a change of heart."

"Oh, I doubt he'll have a change of heart but I should probably give him a chance," Bo said. Her phone buzzed and when she looked at it she saw that it was Dyson wanting an update. "I guess I'm not the only one in a hurry. Dyson's checking in."

"Hey, I still have a job to do," Lauren remarked. "One I take seriously."

Bo knew by Lauren's tone that she was anxious. "Hey, we know. Everyone just wants to put all this behind us. Get rid of Aldern and concentrate on what's next."

Lauren let out a breath and looked back at the serum. "You mean have a few days of relative quiet before the next crisis?"

"Something like that." Bo stood up and walked over to where Lauren was working, keeping a couple feet away so Lauren had room to work. "I could get that job I should've had by now if not for all the extra distractions. Maybe we could even look for a bigger place, one that isn't connected to the Dark."

"You mean not in Dark territory or not connected to Evony?"

"Maybe a little of both," Bo admitted. "The territory part shouldn't matter anymore if we're trying to get rid of the sides but I'd be lying if I said I was 100% okay with living in a place Evony bribed you with."

Lauren loaded up a needle and capped the tip, looking at Bo with a smile on her face. "You have to admit, it was a pretty nice bribe."

Bo shook her head, trying not to laugh at the playful look on Lauren's face. "All I'm saying is that we should look for a new place. Maybe think about a date for the wedding."

"You really are thinking ahead," Lauren said. "Tell you what: after today, we look for a new place and then talk about a wedding. Something small, just a few friends?"

"I love the sound of that." Bo leaned in and kissed her. "You're going to use the dart gun for this?"

"It makes the most sense." Lauren loaded two darts into the gun that she had on the table. "I made enough for two shots. I didn't want to use too much more of my supplies. Some of what I used in rare."

"Then why use it?"

"Because if it's rare then there's less of a chance that he'll be prepared to fight against it." Lauren smiled and gave Bo the gun. "Let's get to the Dal since everyone's in a hurry."

The hint of sarcasm was not lost on Bo and she grinned, taking Lauren's hand. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Bo stopped in front of the gate of Aldern's gate, Lauren in the passenger seat beside her. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Dyson's car pull in behind her, Vex in the passenger seat and Mark sitting in the back. The two vehicles were more subtle than Vex's RV and they needed the space for weapons. They also needed all five of them fighting together. Bo didn't want to leave anyone behind.

The grounds of the estate were quiet and Bo couldn't see anyone roaming around even though she expected to see someone caring to the grounds. Instead, she saw no one and when she turned to Lauren, she could see that her fiancé was thinking along the same lines. "It's quiet."

"Are you expecting people or Fae to just start running towards us?"

"Very funny," Bo said, reaching out to give Lauren's hand a squeeze. "I have no doubt that you know how to protect yourself but please be careful. Aldern knows that the best way to hurt me is to do something to you and that would be right."

Lauren lifted Bo's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it. "I will be careful but I'm going to do whatever I can to help. I know everyone else will be doing what they can to protect all of us."

Bo nodded as she heard a tap on her window. She turned away from Lauren to see Dyson standing beside the car, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Letting out a breath, she let go of Lauren's hand and opened the door.

"Ready to do this?"

"More than ever," Bo responded. She looked at the gate and noticed that Aldern hadn't bothered to fix it from the last time they were there. "I guess he doesn't believe in quick repairs."

"Maybe he didn't think we'd be back so soon."

"So what's the plan then?" Vex asked as he walked over to them with Mark. "Simply rush the place?"

"I figure we keep it simple. Go in, find Aldern and shoot him with the serum Lauren made. See if he has any last words and then kill him." Bo took the dart gun and gave it to Dyson. "Lauren made two darts so one of them has to stick."

Dyson nodded. "As soon as I get a clear shot, I'll take it. Once he's down, the kill is yours."

"Then let's go."

The group walked quickly up the drive toward the main door, Bo taking the lead. She looked around for any sign of anyone outside but didn't see anything. That seemed very out of the ordinary and then she remembered that Aldern had panic rooms in his vast mansion. "Vex, did you bring anything in case Aldern is camped out in a panic room."

"I have some explosives but I can control him if the walls of the panic room aren't too thick," Vex said. "He would need them to be thin so he can control the Humans around him."

"Good point." Bo put her hand on the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. "Any Human comes at you, nonlethal combat only. They're not in control."

When they walked into the house it was eerily quiet. There didn't seem to be anyone there but Bo knew better than to believe that they were alone. She just knew that Aldern wanted to defeat her because it would most certainly raise his status within the Fae ranks. That meant he was simply waiting for the right time to strike.

"Anyone know where the panic rooms are in this place?"

"I knew this would come in handy," Mark said and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "I know you don't want any of Trick's stuff wrecked but I figured it would be worth the risk to bring this with."

Bo took the paper and unfolded it to reveal the layout they had found in Trick's lair when they first began looking for something to fight Aldern. "Good call, Mark," Bo said, earning a little smile from him.

"Should we split up?" Vex asked.

"We should stay together," Dyson said. "We want Lauren's serum to weaken him so we can go in for the kill. We can't do that if the group who doesn't have the serum encounters him first."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The group turned to the end of the front room they were in to see the butler, one that Bo knew was Human. He was flanked by two very bulky guards, men who looked like they could be Bruce's brothers. Both looked like men Bo didn't want to mess with and she sure as hell didn't want them anywhere near Lauren.

"Dyson, Vex, take them out," Bo said. "No killing."

"You are no fun sometimes," Vex commented. "The two Hulky gents are Fae, Bruce's brothers by the look of it."

"Vex."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dyson growled and rushed the pair, Vex not far behind. Vex went for one of the guards first, making him grab a nearby vase and break it over his head. The act made him dizzy but it didn't completely knock him out. He ended up having to break two more vases over his head before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious for the time being. Meanwhile, Dyson jumped and tackled the other guard, taking his head in his hands and hitting it against the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Bo walked quickly toward them, Lauren and Mark following behind her. The butler hadn't moved even with the fighting around him and to Bo, that meant that he was not in control of himself. "I have a feeling he will fight us, too."

"I think I have something for that," Lauren said, reaching into a pocket inside her leather jacket. "We need to shut down the brain waves that Aldern has control over."

She took out a syringe that was filled with a light green liquid and took the cap off. The man stood still as they approached, even as Dyson and Vex righted themselves and were looking to Bo for the next move. "I will fight to the death for my master," he said calmly.

"Yeah, you won't," Lauren said and rushed him before anyone else could. The move made Bo nervous but she knew she needed to trust that Lauren knew how to take care of herself. Sure enough, before the butler could react to someone rushing him, Lauren stuck a needle into his upper arm.

"Lauren, what are you giving him?"

"Something that minimizes higher function," Lauren answered Mark's question, removing the needle and stepping away quickly as the man started to strike out at her. "Give it a few seconds."

"What," the butler started to say but then stopped and almost collapsed to the floor. He righted himself by gripping onto a table against the wall. He stood again and looked around, like he was trying to figure out where he was. "What happened to me?"

Bo looked into his eyes and saw only confusion in them. "You've been controlled but you're okay now. Leave this house immediately."

He didn't question the statement, even though Bo thought he would. Instead, he only looked at her wide-eyed for a few seconds before nodding and running toward the door. It was an easy fix that Lauren hadn't told her about, making Bo wonder what else Lauren had brought with her.

"Lauren, how much of that did you bring?"

"I only have three shots left," Lauren answered. "I didn't make much and once Aldern is dead the hold he has on any of the inhabitants here will go away. If we concentrate on finding Aldern and not on fighting anyone, we shouldn't need that many."

"Okay, then where to next?" Mark asked. "I think the map said he had a room near the kitchen."

Bo nodded but didn't respond, only looked down at the map before moving through the walls toward the other side of the large house where the kitchen was. The rest of the group traveled behind her silently, all of them likely staying aware of their surroundings in order to make sure no one snuck up on them. Bo was also concerned that Aldern had set traps. He obviously was prepared for them to show up, if the guards Dyson and Vex had just knocked out were any indication.

"Leave my house right now," a voice said over a loudspeaker.

Bo looked up toward the ceiling and noticed a camera mounted in the corner of the kitchen as they entered it and pointed directly at them. "Why you come out and face us then? Instead of hiding like a coward!"

"Being smart doesn't make me a coward," Aldern said over the speaker.

"Hiding scared in a room while controlling others to fight for you definitely makes you a coward," Bo countered. "Now come out here or we'll tear this place apart."

"You'll do no such thing."

Bo had an idea then and turned to the group. "He's probably pretty materialistic and shallow, right?"

"Likely," Vex commented. "Everything in this estate is screaming money. Old money."

"Destroy everything that looks valuable," Bo said. "If he's not going to come out here, make him suffer."

"A little destruction, I like it," Vex said as he smiled and walked over a painting on the wall. "You know, I never liked this painting. It was the previous Morrigan's." He hoisted it off the wall before punching a hole through it and dropping it to the ground. "That's a better look, yeah?"

Bo grinned at the action and walked over a case in the kitchen that proudly displayed antique china. All it took was one dedicated push and the whole case fell over, causing a large crash, glass spilling out onto the floor. She was about to move to another cabinet when she heard Aldern's voice on the loudspeaker again.

"How dare you?! Just one piece of that was worth more than your pathetic life!"

"Come out here and stop me!"

Mark jumped up and snatched the camera off the ceiling, crushing it with his bare hands. Bo opened her mouth to say that wasn't the plan but then she noticed why he had destroyed the camera. A painting Dyson had taken off the wall revealed what looked like a safe but it wasn't. Instead, it was a simple keypad. Once Bo moved closer, she could see the faint outline of a door.

"I thought he didn't need to see this part," Mark said. "If he's in this one, he doesn't need to know we're coming."

"Agreed."

"Is it Fae or Human technology?" Bo asked.

Dyson and Lauren were looking it over but Dyson turned his head to look at her. "I think it's a mix of both. The keypad is simple tech but it might be enchanted."

"Well, can we break the code?"

"I'm not sure, Bo," Lauren said, her expression showing that she was thinking of all the possibilities. "We don't know the combination."

"Maybe there's a way around that," Dyson said and punched the keypad as hard as he could. Most of the pad broke apart, its pieces falling to the floor. He reached in and pulled out the wires, ignoring the obvious sparks that came with the destruction.

The door began to move and Dyson pulled out the dart gun, checking that the darts Lauren placed in it were ready to go. It only opened a crack so Mark and Vex moved in, opening it enough for Dyson and Bo to squeeze through. What they found was a dim room, mostly lit by TV monitors that displayed views from the cameras around the property.

Bo felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see Lauren at her expectantly. "Listen," she whispered.

She did and noticed that there was mumbling coming from room that was connected to the one they were in. It didn't sound like English so Bo figured that it was a chant or spell of some sort. She couldn't even tell if it was Aldern doing the chanting but thought it was a likely possibility. With a nod toward Dyson, she let him take the lead into the next room since he had the gun.

When they entered they found Aldern, eyes closed and sweating, swaying as he chanted. He was shirtless, wearing only tan slacks as he sat on the floor. Without any warning, Dyson pointed the dart gun and shot him in the arm. It was then that he opened his eyes, looking down at the dart before looking at the group.

"Do you really think anything your Human pet cooks up can really hurt me?"

"I think you should know by now not to underestimate Dr. Lewis," Bo said. "You should be happy we didn't just come in guns blazing."

"I knew you wouldn't do that," he said, smiling in a way that made Bo think the serum was working. He didn't look like he was in his right mind. "I might have a Human shield. That's all they're good for."

He moved to stand but was a little shaky on his feet and couldn't hide it, even though it looked like he was trying. As he stood and turned to face them, Bo could see he had a gun sticking out of the waistband of his slacks and that made her nervous. She couldn't have anyone getting shot, especially not Lauren. The estate was far from any hospital and while Lauren had brought some supplies, nothing wound perfectly patch up a gunshot wound.

"Dyson." Bo nodded her head at him.

He was already looking at it though and the pair moved to the other side of the room quickly, making sure they blocked the rest of the group from Aldern. The serum was affecting him quickly though and in the few short seconds it took to reach him, he was already struggling to stand.

Bo pushed him down to the ground and stood over him. "We're not going to stop working to change the colony. Are you willing to stand aside or work with us?"

Aldern let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I will never allow Humans to think they are equal to Fae. I will always work to restore the old ways. I will start by making sure all of you are punished." He started laughing, almost as though he was drunk. "I bet your Human pet will enjoy serving me."

"You're going to be an example of what happens to Fae when they think the old ways are what's best," Bo said, looking down at him.

She reached a hand back, hoping that Vex would know what she wanted. Sure enough, she felt the handle of the sword in her hand. She brought it forward and looked it over, noticing that it had been sharpened. Aldern laughed again when he saw the weapon, feeling the full effect of the drugs in his system.

"You don't have what it takes, Bo," he said, slurring slightly. "You'll never really kill me."

"And that's where you're wrong," Bo said, lifting the sword up then bringing it down hard, decapitating Aldern quickly.

"Well, that was unsettling," Vex said. "That serum really packed a punch."

Bo ignored the comment and turned to Dyson. "Did you bring the bag?"

"It's in the car."

"What's going on, Bo?"

Looking to Lauren, Bo saw the concerned look on her face and knew she needed to explain. She was also aware that they needed to leave the estate quickly, just in case there were more traps or if Aldern sounded some sort of an alarm. "We need a show of power for when we see the Elders next. I'm going to call a meeting for tomorrow and we're taking his head."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Lauren asked.

"We need to prove he's dead and that we did it because of what he was trying to do," Bo explained. "Sometimes we need to show force. That's what Daphne insinuated."

Lauren looked uncertain but she nodded anyway. From the look, Bo knew they would be discussing the topic later and she only hoped that Lauren would see the logic behind her actions. She knew she needed to let that go for now and instead helped Dyson get the head into a bag and then all of them walked out of the panic room.

* * *

"Do you think they're going to show up?"

Bo looked up from her slice of pizza and at her fiancé. "If there's a chance they can undermine me, they'll show. Besides, I bet someone will try to contact Aldern and when they can't they will show up to the Dal to get answers."

Lauren nodded. "Did you really need to take his head?"

"I needed to do something drastic, Lauren. I don't want them to come after any of us and they can't get their way and go back to the way it was before."

"I understand that, Bo," Lauren said calmly. "I just don't want you sink to their level or begin to do things that will make you lose that Human part of you that I love so much. The humanity you feel is what sets you apart from many Fae."

"And you think beheading Aldern wasn't justified? He wanted to enslave Humans, Lauren. Hell, he was one of the Dark Fae that wanted to punish you, make you suffer because you didn't serve in the right way."

"I know, Bo," Lauren said. She leaned back in her chair, the remaining food on her plate forgotten. "I realize what some of the Elders think of me but I also have become very resourceful and I have you. I only worry that we'll cross a line if we fight at their level."

"I won't use Humans like they will." Bo let out a sigh, looking around the apartment. They had left Aldern's head at the clinic and then all of them had went their separate ways. Lauren and Bo had gone back to their apartment but there had been an uneasiness hovering over them until now. This seemed to be a conversation they needed to have. "I don't want to kill anyone, Lauren. I won't unless I have to but I want them to think I will kill all of them if I have to."

"Keep the Dark Queen alive in their minds?"

"I might as well make use of it," Bo said, letting a small smile show. "They are afraid of the power I have and Aldern did terrible things. One big example hopefully can prevent any other killing."

Lauren looked uncertain for a moment before reaching across the table and taking Bo's hand. "I know you'll do the right thing."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry about the delay. I was sick last week so I couldn't finish this chapter up. Plenty to come now that Aldern is dead. Please let me know what you think. I'll be working on New Rules next and I don't travel next week so I hope to write a lot more. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"So how many messages have you gotten back?"

Mark looked over some notes that he and Dyson had been working on at the bar. "It looks like everyone sent word they'd be here. Have you thought about what you're planning to say?"

Bo thought about that for a moment. All she really wanted to do was show them Aldern's head and tell them to back off of going back to the old Fae ways but knew she needed more than that to show dominance, something she knew she needed. "I'm not sure yet."

"Maybe Dyson or Lauren will give you some advice."

"Yeah," Bo said, letting out a sigh. "I'll see Lauren tonight after she's done at the clinic. Where's Dyson?"

"He just said he had to go do something," Mark said. He looked down for a moment then looked back at Bo. "Can I ask you something?" When Bo nodded he continued. "I'm going to talk to Dyson about joining the academy. Both he and Tamsin aren't there anymore and I know the Fae like to have someone in the cops."

"And you think that should be you?"

Mark nodded. "What do you think Dyson would say?"

She wasn't too sure what Dyson would think of Mark wanted to join the police force but she didn't want to sway him either way. She smiled at him. "I think you should talk to him."

Dyson walked into the Dal then and looked at Bo the moment he noticed her. "Checking in on us? Maybe I should hire you for a few shifts."

"I think my bartending days are long gone," Bo answered. "Once we meet with the Elders, hopefully it'll calm down to the point where Lauren and I can talk about my job situation."

"Job situation?" Dyson asked, eyebrow raised.

"The fact I'm unemployed," Bo clarified, narrowing her eyes. "I figured Lauren must have some ideas and I should contribute in some way. I'm not okay with being a kept Succubus."

You know, that is a fairly common job for a Succubus," Dyson laughed then stopped when he saw the annoyed look on Bo's face. "What about everything Trick left you?"

Bo shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. All the paperwork is at the apartment."

"I think you should look at it with Lauren," Dyson suggested. "I'm not saying I know what's there but he was a smart man who was once a king and had been alive for hundreds of years."

"I guess I have been avoiding it a little," Bo admitted. "It's still hard that he's not here. I keep wanting to get his advice."

Dyson nodded. "I do as well. But we have to move on."

There wasn't much to say after that so Bo said her goodbyes and started the drive back to the apartment. She thought for a second about going to the clinic but she knew that she had to cut back on going there all the time. Aldern was out of the picture and that combined with the fact that Bruce had arrived back in town that morning meant Lauren was safe and protected. She knew if she showed up it would be more of a distraction.

When she arrived at the apartment, she stopped at the front door and looked around. The place was still completely Lauren even though she had lived there for a few weeks. They'd been so busy there had only been one quick shopping trip to get her more clothes but there hadn't been time to do anything further. There were no items in the place that she could claim as her own.

She walked over to the desk, looking over some papers that Lauren had been working on. She shuffled through everything before she found the two unopened packages containing all of Trick's legal papers from the Human world. They had arrived at the clinic a couple of days after they had defeated Hades and Lauren had said at the time that she would keep them safe until Bo was ready to open them.

Setting both packages on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch and simply looked at them. As much as she wanted to, Bo couldn't bring herself to open them. There was something that felt so final about reading through what her grandfather had left behind for her.

Bo took her phone and hit the contact she needed the most. "Hey."

" _Hey, you."_ Lauren's voice made Bo smile as she held the phone to her ear. _"What are you doing?"_

"I'm at the apartment," Bo said. "When do you think you're coming home today?"

" _I'm not sure. I don't have any patients to see so I was taking the opportunity to get up on my research."_

Bo knew that meant the research both to cure Evony and to extend her own life. It was something her fiancé hadn't had much time to look into her own projects and Bo wanted to give her that time. "Well then, as long as you're home in time for dinner. I'll cook the best takeout."

Lauren laughed. _"I can come home with something. Honey, are you okay? You seem a little off."_

She had gotten good at reading her and Bo wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms. "I'm just sitting on the couch, staring at the packages Trick's lawyer sent. I haven't found the courage to open them yet."

" _Do you want me to come home? I'll be your moral support."_

"No, that's okay. I want you to have your time in your lab. I know that science makes you happy."

" _You make me happy, Bo. We need to know what Trick left for you and then maybe we can talk about the future. You know, getting a new place and making it ours."_

The comment made Bo smile. "I like the sound of that."

" _I'll wrap up what I'm doing and come home then. We'll do this together. Always together, right?"_

"Right. I love you."

" _I love you, too. See you soon."_

* * *

Lauren ripped open the first package as Bo looked on, more nervous than she was letting on. She really had no idea what was in them. She didn't know that Trick had any money, even though she knew of the priceless Fae relics he had that she wanted to remain in the lair. Money in the Human world wasn't anything they ever talked about.

"Let's see what we have here." Lauren looked over the cover page and read it aloud. "Ysabeau Dennis, you have been named sole beneficiary to all of Mr. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Enclosed you will find copies of his financial records, which will be turned over to you. Once you review the paperwork, please come to my office to sign the documents necessarily to transfer all accounts to your name. Sincerely, Marcus James."

"Accounts, plural?"

Lauren nodded. "There are two packages here, honey." She began to spread out the different papers over the coffee table and Bo leaned forward to look at them.

It looked like Trick had multiple bank accounts, all of which had substantial amounts of money in them. While she was looking over the amounts, she could hear Lauren opening the other package paging through the papers. "Holy shit."

Bo stopped trying to add the amounts together and turned her head to look at Lauren. "What is it, babe?"

"Trick owned a lot of the Light Fae property. He was simply letting the Light Fae Elders use it for their territory all these years."

"Like the mansion the Ash lived in?"

Lauren nodded. "The mansion, the medical facility, my old apartment . . . he owned all of it. Now you do."

Bo didn't say anything for a moment. The fact that Trick owned much of the Light Fae's property came with mixed emotions. On one hand, it gave her even more power against the Light Fae since she would never let them use any of the property again. On the other hand, her own grandfather owned the buildings that had essentially kept Humans as slaves and servants. That wasn't exactly a legacy she wanted as her own.

"He owned your prison," she whispered out.

"What was that, honey?" Lauren asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trick owned where you were essentially kept a prisoner for years. He helped keep you as a servant for the Light. There's something very wrong about that."

Lauren looked down at the papers again, putting them down on the coffee table next to the ones Bo had been looking through. "Bo, that's not something to focus on right now. Trick believed in the Fae ways, it's something you fought with him on, remember? I know that he respected me but it wasn't on the same level as Fae respect."

"But . . ."

"This isn't something to concentrate on," Lauren said quickly. "What you need to concentrate on right now is what you're going to do with all of this."

It was a good point and Bo looked at all of the papers spread out over the small table. "I'm a millionaire." She looked at Lauren and grinned. "I have a mansion. I have the entire Light Fae medical center. You could have it back and run it how you want."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lauren said. "I like the clinic. And I don't think I could ever live in that mansion. Too many memories, not to mention it has its own dungeon."

"Then maybe we could build a house somewhere. We could have one how we want it, maybe with a basement lab for you." Bo smiled, feeling better about what she was given. "Plus, now we have leverage to use for the meeting tomorrow. This for the Light Elders and fear for the Dark."

"Yeah, it looks like Trick didn't have any holdings with the Dark Elders," Lauren said, picking up the papers again. "But fear could work. Having the head of a Dark Fae Elder also helps."

"Do you still think that was too much?"

Lauren let out a sigh. "I think that it is necessary but I don't want you to have to behead anyone else. Honestly, I would prefer that they simply leave us alone but I know that will never happen."

Bo's mind flashed to the prophecy and what the reaction would be if Lauren actually got pregnant somewhere along the way but she didn't voice it. She knew that her fiancé didn't believe in it and that she had bigger things to consider than if they could have a baby together. That conversation would need to wait until later.

"We could always move away," Bo offered, knowing Lauren would never go for it. "We definitely have the money now. Go to a small town, you could open a practice. We could build a house in the country, spend nights making love under the stars."

"As amazing as that sounds, you know that we can't leave, not right now," Lauren said. She leaned in and lightly kissed Bo's lips. "I like how your mind works though."

"How about this idea?" Bo started out, kissing Lauren in return. "After we meet with the Elders, if there's no major problems we go away, take a vacation. Maybe even have a destination wedding."

"Just the two of us?"

Bo nodded. "You're all I need, Lauren. I love you and I want to marry you. Wouldn't it be fun to go somewhere sunny and warm and get married? Or are you a flowing white dress and church kind of girl?"

Lauren chuckled quietly. "You know, I always had an image of the family I wanted but I never really thought about the wedding. Once I got to my college days, I figured if I ever did then it would be something small."

By now, Bo's attention was completely on Lauren, the thought of paperwork fading away. "Then we should get married on an island somewhere."

"Sounds perfect."

Bo pulled Lauren onto her lap and moved her hair aside to place a soft kiss on her pulse point. "Then I think we should practice for our honeymoon."

"I like the way you think." Lauren let out a moan as Bo wrapped her arms around her and picked her up, moving them to the bedroom.

* * *

Bo and Lauren arrived at the Dal mid-morning, small cooler in hand as they regarded the Elders that were already there. She nodded her head toward Daphne, who was sitting with the other Light Fae Elders, looking as professional as ever in her black business suit. Bo hoped the woman would be on her side now that she could show dominance over the Elders.

The pair walked over to the bar where Dyson and Vex stood. "Is everyone here?" Bo asked.

"Looks like it," Vex said. "At the very least you have everyone that matters. Did you come up with something to say?"

"Yes, and Lauren and I discovered we have even more leverage against the Light." Bo looked at Lauren, who nodded her approval. "Let's do this."

She turned around and regarded the Elders and were either sitting at the tables or standing near them. Most of them looked annoyed and a couple of them were whispering to each other. Bo was sure that the absence of Aldern was noticed, too.

"Thank you for meeting with me again," Bo said, addressing the group.

"Miss Dennis, if you have something to offer us, you better get right to the point," one of the Elders said. "We are very busy."

Bo narrowed her eyes but stopped short of making a sarcastic remark. "There is nothing to offer but I do have new terms that will be followed. No Fae will ever enslave a Human ever again."

"How dare you tell any of us what to do? You have no right!"

"Don't I?" Bo asked. "Let's put it this way. Does anyone see Aldern here? No? Well, he decided to still follow the old ways and hold a Human auction. He didn't stop when I asked and went after my family so I ended him." She reached into the cooler and slammed Aldern's head on the bar top. "This is what happens when Fae decide to follow the old ways. No one hurts Humans anymore."

There were gasps from the Elders and one of the Dark Elders stepped forward immediately. "You will pay for this!"

"No, you will pay if you decide the old ways are what's best," Bo said, letting her blue eyes show. "All of you know I am more powerful than all of you. Do not test me."

"Even if we do follow that new rule and make choosing a side optional, the sides will still need to convene to decide punishment. You have murdered an Elder. That is punishable by death."

"Not necessarily," Daphne spoke up, stepping forward. "If Aldern's death at the hands of Bo was because he attacked first then this was an act of self-defense."

"His head is resting on the bar!" a Dark Fae yelled. "You simply don't care because Aldern was Dark but it could have been any of us. The Succubus must be punished!"

"Yes, and she is the responsibility of the Dark," one of the female Elders said. "We must take her into custody at once."

"This is a place of sanctuary," Dyson said loud and clear, breaking up the comments that had started up. "No one will be taking Bo anywhere and she is no longer Dark. You have no claim."

"Back off, wolf," one Elder said. "We will do as we please."

Bo looked at Lauren again and her fiancé gave her a reassuring nod. They had discussed how to react to different situations and this was one of them. She grabbed the nearest Elder that was claiming she needed to be punished and began to suck his chi. The rest of the Elders soon panicked and backed away, silently watching. Bo only took enough for shock value and ended the feed after only a few seconds then pushed the Elder away, dropping him to the floor.

"Let's make this clear," Bo said in a commanding voice. "You are not in charge any longer. If you want to keep your status, fine. I don't care. But Humans are off limits and no one is forced to choose a side. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Most of the Elders simply staring at her but it seemed like it was the Dark Elders who were more fearful. Then again, Aldern was Dark and she had just sucked the chi of another Dark Elder. A couple of the Light Fae even appeared to disregard the scene entirely.

"I'm going to take your silence as an agreement," Bo said. "There's something else, too. It's come to /y attention that Trick owned a great deal of Light Fae property. He's left all of it to me."

"What?" The one-word question came from a Light Fae Elder named Marcus. He stood up and scowled at her. "That's impossible. You would not be able to own Light Fae property because you are not Light Fae."

"I have the documents to prove it," Bo said. "Starting today no Elder business will be conducted on any property that I own. That includes the Ash's mansion and compound, the medical facility and, what was the other big one?"

"The lake," Lauren answered.

"Yes, Trick also owned the lake most of your retreat homes are on and the surrounding woods." Bo let a small smirk show as she looked at their reactions. "You took advantage of my grandfather's generosity and now it will not be there for you any longer."

"You can't do that," Marcus said and others muttered their agreement to his claim. "Trick gave that land for Light Fae use. It has been ours since the colony was established. It is Light Fae territory."

"It's great that we're not having sides anymore then, isn't it?" Bo said. "If someone wants to buy it from me, make me an offer. Otherwise, everyone knows my terms. I think we're done here."

"No, we're not done," another Light Fae Elder said. "You will not take our land from us. There's more to it than just silly Human laws."

"No, there is not," Bo said coldly, starting the older woman down. "Trick gave it to me so it's mine and it will not be used for Light Fae business any longer. If you have a problem with that, I have no problem of making an example of you."

The woman looked from Bo to Aldern's head and back again. She looked at all of the Elders again, seeing that most of them had accepted that she had won this round with them. They began to leave the Dal one by one, most of them avoiding Bo's stare as she watched them leave. She noticed that Daphne hadn't moved from her original position, staying after the last Elder fled the bar.

"So you own the land my summer home is on?"

"And so much more," Bo answered, letting a small smile show. "Was that the dominance you wanted to see?"

"Well, seeing that head was a good show," Daphne said, nodding toward the head on the bar. "I didn't think you would be one to keep trophies."

"Oh, that is just for show," Bo said. "Now that everyone has seen it and knows what I'm capable of, we can toss it in an incinerator."

"That makes more sense." Daphne looked at all of them and smiled, something Bo found strange. "Did you want the end result to be angry but afraid today? I don't think you made any allies."

"I don't want allies," Bo said. "I just want the Fae to stop being so archaic and to leave Humans alone. And, you're still here. Are you saying you are not an ally?"

"We'll see," Daphne said. "Taking away the Light's land is kind of a low blow since we bond with our land and all that. But if you want to conduct business under Human laws, I'm sure I can convince them to come up with an offer. Unless you're planning on taking over the Ash's compound."

Bo laughed and looked to Lauren quickly before returning her gaze to the Elder. "No, I have no interest in living there or taking over as Ash. I'd rather bulldoze it."

"Don't do that just yet. Let me talk to the rest of the Elders. I think I can calm them down or at the very least, have them buy some of the property back."

"I can consider that."

Daphne nodded. "You'll hear from me eventually. I think it's best if we give everyone time to calm down and see the bigger picture."

Bo nodded and watched Daphne walk out of the bar. Once she left, she turned to the rest of them. "So?"

"You own most of the Light Fae's property?" Vex asked. "That's brilliant. Can I be the one to kick them out of their posh little cottages in their forest. It would be a fun way to spend an afternoon."

"No one's doing that yet," Bo said. "I'm going to Trick's lawyer tomorrow sign all the paperwork. After that, I will inherit all of Trick's accounts and land."

"Exactly how much are you inheriting?" Vex asked. "I figured Trick for someone who put a lot of cash away to fall back on."

"Millions," Bo answered. "But Lauren and I decided we're not going to spend much. We're just going to buy a new place and maybe go on a vacation."

"What are you going to do with the Light Fae medical facility?" Dyson asked, directing the question to Lauren. "That had a much bigger lab than the clinic. You could run it."

"I don't think that's what I want to do," Lauren said, "but I haven't completely made up my mind yet. This is all kind of happening so fast. Bo and I are really looking forward to a vacation more than anything."

"Well, we'll support whatever you decide," Dyson said. "We'll have to keep an eye out in case an Elder seeks retaliation but let's hope for a couple weeks of quiet."

"Finally, a plan I like," Bo said. "We're going to the clinic. We'll talk later."

* * *

 **A/N:** it's not as long of an update as I wanted but I wanted to get something up before my next work trip. Next update will be in two weeks when I get back. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'm thinking more of a fluffy chapter next, maybe even the wedding. Who knows? Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Two weeks turned well into three and then some and it was still quiet in the colony. None of the Elders were as bold as Aldern in trying to go after Bo or any of her family full on and no one even attempted contact. After a few days Bo called Daphne to find out what the silence meant but all she said in response was that the Fae world moved slowly and to give it time. Bo had the upper hand after all and the Fae needed to deal with that.

Without the Elders in the way, everyone was able to get on with their lives after the battle with Hades since they hadn't had gotten that chance right after. Mark had approached Dyson with his idea of following in his footsteps and joining the police force. The shifter wasn't completely on board with the idea but he didn't completely shoot it down either. All he requested was that he began training and to do so for a few weeks to get used to the training the Academy would provide. He also wanted to train him now that he had shifted so he would have better control.

Vex had begun to reopen his clubs but was imposing new rules for each one. Even though the majority of them were in Dark Fae territory, he was making sure that it was known all sides were welcome and there would be a strict no violence between sides within club walls. In true Vex form, he also proclaimed that the Light and the Dark could bang each other all they wanted and there would be no punishment or reporting.

Bo was slowly going through everything Trick left her and that meant deciding what to do with all the properties the Light Fae had been using. Today specifically, that meant walking through the Ash's mansion and Light Fae compound and deciding what to do with it. Lauren even left the clinic early for moral support and to give input Bo desperately wanted.

"You know, Evony called me today," Lauren said as they walked through the front doors and started their walkthrough of the compound.

"Yeah? What did she want?"

"First, she wanted me to pass on her congratulations at effectively handicapping the Light Fae. I guess it is the talk of the Fae community and the joke of the Dark."

"Glad I can give the Dark something to laugh about," Bo commented, her eyes on the furniture and paintings in the main room. "Was there anything else?"

"She wanted to know if I was going to remain at the clinic," Lauren answered. "Since I have a whole big medical building at my disposal now and there's nothing keeping me at the clinic. It's not like I'm forced to be there and Evony only built it as part of my demands."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I had no plans right now," Lauren said. "You've only just signed the papers and we haven't gone through the properties yet."

"We haven't evicted anyone yet either," Bo said, grinning since the thought gave her warm and fuzzy feelings. "I want to personally be there for that."

"I'm sure you'll love every second of it."

Bo took her hand as they stood in the hall where they first met. "This sure brings back memories."

"That it does."

Taking a moment to think about that day and how caring Lauren was even though she didn't know her, Bo knew she was lucky to have ended up with the doctor. "Maybe we should have a Fae garage sale," Bo commented, swinging their hands lightly. "Price everything at a dollar and have a sign that says, 'everything must go'."

"You respect Trick too much to do that." Lauren gave her a look that told her she should know better. "Some of the items in the compound, especially what's in the trophy room, are incredibly powerful and shouldn't end up in the wrong hands. Besides, Trick would want you to keep anything important to Fae history."

"I know and I would never," Bo reassured her. "Besides, you have so much to geek out about right now and that is such a turn-on."

They walked toward the trophy room and noticed there were Light Fae guards at the door. That was a surprise to Bo since the Light was in such disarray but she guessed they still wanted to protect their valuables.

"Excuse me, this is private property now," Bo said as she met them. "No need to stand guard at the door."

"It is our sworn duty to protect the possessions and trophies that empower the Light," one of the guards said, neither moving from their stance. "We will not move."

"Sorry to say boys but this place is not one of the Light's possessions any longer and you're trespassing," Bo said and sighed when neither of them moved or physically acknowledged that she'd said anything. "Okay, look: I'm sure both of you know who I am and what I'm capable of doing. As I see it, you have two choices. You can either get out of my way and get on with your lives or you can experience the full power of the most powerful Succubus. Without a happy ending."

"It is our duty to protect this room," the other guard said. "It is the most important room in the compound."

"Then we'll be sure to enchant it and then hire some additional security," Bo challenged. "You need to move or I will move you."

The two guards looked to each other before one of them spoke. "We will be punished if we move."

"If that happens, I will go after the Light personally. They are not in control anymore," Bo assured them. "Now I need you to move."

There was another look before both of them bowed to Bo. "We pledge our allegiance to the new leader of the Fae, Succubus Bo Dennis. We will protect this property and any others owned by our leader with our lives."

Bo's eyes widened at the quick turnaround by the guards, not expecting them to say what they had. "Whoa, I didn't mean that at all."

"We will guard the front entrance of the building while you are here."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, any to get them to rethink what they said, but both of them walked away before she could, each giving a bow to Lauren along the way. She turned to Lauren, who had a smile on her face. "You certainly have a way with people."

"I just wanted them to leave and be free, not pledge their allegiance to me. And what was with them answering for each other?"

"They're Gemini."

"What, like Castor and Pollux?" Bo asked, placing a hand on the heavy door and pushing it open, looking inside as the lights automatically turned on. "Was that Castor and Pollux?"

Lauren shook her head as she continued to smile. "No, that was not them. They were the originals, of course, but there are others. They only work with each other so if you hire one, you hire both. Looks like you've inherited a couple of sidekicks."

"Mmm," Bo hummed out. "I guess they'll come in handy since we'll need to keep all of this safe."

Bo knew that the Light had lost a lot of relics and trophies over the last few years but the massive room was still full of objects. One section was simply full of scrolls and books, probably in languages Bo had never even heard of. She was sure Lauren could get lost in the section for weeks.

"Maybe you could move the clinic to the Light Fae medical facility," Bo offered as she watched Lauren look around. "It's a bigger area and you could expand your research. This room would easily be at your disposal."

"Bo, I want the place that I'm in charge of, no matter where it is, to be available to everyone no matter who or what they are," Lauren started out, turning to look at Bo. "Sure, the space is huge and everything is top of the line but it's in Light Fae territory. It's in the definition of it, really. There are Dark Fae who would never enter no matter what, even if we got rid of the sides or if it was their only option."

"Then it's their loss," Bo said but the look on Lauren's face told her she was serious. "Fine, just keep it in mind, okay? You can always have both."

"I know."

Bo's eyes roamed over Lauren and saw her aura, how it glowed for her. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her beautiful fiancé. "I can actually give you whatever you want, you know."

"But you don't have to do that," Lauren said, smiling. "I don't need anything more than what I have."

"Open offer then," Bo said before leaning in and pressing her lips against Lauren's. It only lasted a couple seconds before Lauren backed away. "Lauren, are you okay?"

"Sorry, just felt a bit queasy for a second." Lauren closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again. "Maybe lunch isn't sitting well with me today."

Bo took a moment to look her over before saying anything, looking to see if she looked ill. "Didn't breakfast not sit well with you yesterday? Are you sure you're feeling okay and not coming down with something?"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure it'll pass."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Bo laughed out but then stopped when she saw the quizzical look on Lauren's face. "Holy shit, are you?"

Lauren shook her head. "Don't be silly. I'm just a little nauseous."

Bo lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying that because you know there's zero chance or because you don't want to believe there might be some truth to what the Elders were saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't believe the prophecy or legend or whatever story the Elders have," Lauren said, folding her arms over her chest. "There's no evidence and zero written documentation. Nothing except for fearful whispers."

There was a silence between the two and Bo looked her over once again. She knew there was definite truth to what Lauren was saying. Sometimes the Fae had prophecies that were simply in place to dissuade behavior and Bo could see how this particular prophecy would stop unwanted Fae/Human relationships. But somehow, she felt like there was more truth to this one than Lauren wanted to admit.

Bo decided to test the waters. "Okay, if you think there's nothing to it then you will do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Take a pregnancy test."

* * *

Lauren was resistant at first but gave in by the time they were done touring the compound. They left the two guards in charge with watching over everything of value but Bo made a mental note to hire more security until they either sold everything or made a decision on what to do. As soon as they left though they went about finding a pregnancy test.

It seemed to Bo that getting a test would be easy because Lauren ran a clinic but Lauren didn't want to go there. She didn't want the security cameras or anyone else to see her taking one with her. Bo could see the reasoning behind that but she didn't see the reasoning in driving across town to a pharmacy when they passed at least a dozen along the way. It was so much overkill but she wasn't about to question it when Lauren was doing what she requested.

They made it back to the apartment with takeout and the test, leaving it on the coffee table in favor of food. Bo helped her fiancé get everything prepped and plated then sat next to her at the table. She had been fairly silent since they left the compound and Bo wanted her not to be nervous.

"I'd ask you if you're okay but that's getting old."

Lauren let out a chuckle as she swallowed a mouthful of salad. "I'm fine, Bo. I've just been thinking about everything and then trying to figure out if I feel different."

"And do you?"

She took a breath and nodded. "A little. If that means I'm somehow pregnant, I have no idea. I guess we'll find out soon."

"Well, whatever that test says you know I'm with you. I love you."

"And I love you." Lauren picked at her food for a minute before looking back at Bo. "This is really the big elephant in the room, isn't it?"

Bo smiled and took her hand. "Do you want to take it now and get it over with?"

"I think I do," Lauren said after seeming to mull it over for a few seconds. "Then we'll know and can move on."

Part of Bo wanted to point out that they wouldn't be able to move on if Lauren was pregnant but decided to not say anything. She wanted her to simply take the test without any more delays. That was why she only watched as Lauren stood up from the table and walked over to the coffee table. She picked up the box and looked at Bo, who gave her a supportive smile.

"Here goes nothing."

She walked back to the bathroom and closed the door. Bo sat and watched the closed door for a few seconds before standing and walking toward the bathroom. There was a part of her that felt a little helpless, mostly because there was nothing she could do to change anything. So instead of sitting and waiting, Bo slowly started to pace in front of the door.

As much as she tried to avoid looking at the clock, Bo soon found herself timing how long Lauren was in the bathroom. She had looked on the box and knew how long the test should have taken so after five minutes she knew Lauren had to be done. That meant she knew the results and something was wrong.

"Lauren, honey?" Bo said as she lightly knocked on the door. "Are you okay? I figured it'd be done by now. Did you get one of those weird results? Should I run out and get another test?"

Nothing came from the other side of the door for a few seconds and Bo almost started to panic until Lauren spoke up. "No, you don't need to get another one."

The door opened and Lauren stood in the doorway, the test in her left hand. She looked at Bo with watery eyes and gave her the test. Bo really wanted to put her arms around her instead of even looking at the results, her concern more for Lauren than with whatever the test said, but she took it from her anyway. When she looked down she let out the breath she was holding and saw what had Lauren acting the way she was: Lauren was pregnant.

"Lauren?"

"I guess the prophecy had some truth to it after all," Lauren said, her voice shaky as it looked like she was trying not to cry. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Bo didn't know what to say. Her fiancé was pregnant. She was going to be a parent and she was going to have a family with the woman she loved. She smiled as she walked past Lauren to set the positive test down on the sink then moved back to wrap her arms around her. "I love you so much, Lauren."

"You think this is good news?" Lauren asked quietly.

Bo moved away enough to look at her fiancé but kept her arms around her. "Lauren, all I've ever wanted was a family I could call my own. One that I loved that would love me back unconditionally. That's something I didn't think I would ever have after I found out I was Fae. Then I found you and now by some miracle we're going to be able have a family. We can have a baby with my street smarts and your book smarts and honestly, thinking of you holding our baby makes me happier than I thought possible." She paused. "Is this not good news for you?"

"It's scary," Lauren admitted. "It's not supposed to be possible and yet I'm pregnant. I'll have to run some tests to find out how it even happened."

"I know what matters to you but you know what matters to me? The fact that in a few months we'll have a little Charlotte or Ethan here and maybe in between we can get married and have a honeymoon. It matters to me that I love you."

"So . . . you really want a family?" Lauren asked, her voice unsure and that was something Bo hadn't expected.

"Lauren, you're giving me everything I've ever wanted. A loving partner, the chance to have a normal life with you and our baby. Honestly, the only thing that wouldn't make me happy is if you thought all this was a mistake."

A couple tears dropped to Lauren's cheeks as she smiled. "The only thing that wouldn't make me happy is if you wouldn't want this."

Bo didn't know what else to do so she only kissed her. She kept it light but she really wanted to express to her fiancé that she was all in. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled, using her thumbs to wipe Lauren's tears away. "I mean it though. We need to get married and get a new place."

"Okay," Lauren nodded but got a serious expression on her face, "but can we keep this between the two of us for now? I want to make sure everything is okay and buy a house without people knowing I'm pregnant."

Knowing that there was some fear behind the request, Bo decided not to argue that it would be okay to tell their friends and simply nodded. "We're going to be parents."

Lauren nodded. "We are."

Bo let her fingers play with the hem of Lauren's shirt. "Now that we've decided this is good news, we should celebrate. If you're up for it anyway."

"Celebrate, huh?" Lauren asked, using the same playful tone to match Bo. "What about finishing dinner?"

"I am definitely hungry for something other than food," Bo responded, placing a couple kisses along her neck. "I want to show you how much I love you and our life."

She thought Lauren might respond but instead she only kissed her and started to maneuver them out of the bathroom and toward their bedroom. Bo could only smile as she let her future wife, her pregnant future wife, take the lead.

* * *

"So do you have a plan?"

Bo thought for a moment as she moved her hands over Lauren's bare back. They were naked and wrapped in sheets, cuddling in the center of their bed. They had made love until Lauren tapped out, wanting to rest and Bo happily settled for holding her. "What do you mean?"

"For starters, where do you want to get married?"

"Maybe someplace warm and sunny. Would you be opposed to getting married barefoot on a beach?" Bo asked. "We could grab someone to be our witness and then just have a short ceremony at sunset. I bet there are resorts that would be able to set everything up for us."

Lauren had been resting her head on Bo's chest but moved to look at her. "Would you be okay with getting married without everyone knowing or being there? Even Kenzi?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Bo said. "I never imagined I'd get married to begin with so having a secret ceremony isn't an issue for me. Would you want anyone there or get married in a church with wedding dresses and all that?"

"Do you mean my parents or anyone from my life before the Fae?" Lauren asked and Bo nodded. "I haven't heard from my parents since Michael and I got into trouble. I assume they think I went into hiding or something like that. They don't know who Lauren Lewis is and I'm not sure they'd even recognize me."

"But they're your parents," Bo said. "You have the option."

"No, I don't think I really do. The Beatties were expecting me to go to college and find a husband. They did not expect me to end up in indentured servitude to a race called the Fae and definitely would not expect me to become pregnant by a Succubus who I intend to marry." Lauren let out a chuckle. "That would be a little too much to take in."

"Well, you wouldn't have to lead with that but I get it," Bo said. "Then I vote for a private wedding on a beach soon. Since everything's quiet at the moment, we could go tomorrow and I wouldn't care."

"All I would need to do is clear my schedule at the clinic and I'm all yours."

"You are always all mine," Bo joked, tightening her hold on Lauren. "I love you so much and our little baby inside you."

Lauren smiled. "And I love you but we also have to go house hunting. I have a feeling you have something in mind for that."

"Well, we don't have to worry about money thanks to Trick," Bo said. "I was thinking about a big house with a big backyard for the kids to run around. Maybe we can get a dog, too."

"Kids?"

Bo smiled. "Noticed that, huh? In everything I'm imagining, there is an Ethan _and_ a Charlotte."

"Just remember that I'm the one who will have to have these babies."

"Noted." Bo closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of having a normal life with Lauren. "Are you going to try to find out how you became pregnant with my baby?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Lauren laughed. "I need to know so that I'm not always pregnant. And I'd like to know why now when we've already had a lot of sex over the last few years and I never got pregnant then."

Bo thought about that but decided to leave that to Lauren to investigate. She was right in that they'd a lot of sex and weren't exactly shy about trying new things in the bedroom. What she didn't know was what did they try recently that caused the pregnancy.

"Bo?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"The Elders are not going to be happy. They might go after us, try to hurt the baby."

"Lauren, I will kill anyone who tries to come after us." She placed a hand against Lauren's chin, making sure she looked at her. "I don't care if this child is Fae or Human, as long as it's healthy and you're healthy. If anyone, Human or Fae, tries to endanger either you or our baby, I will end them."

"Well, I'm willing to bet the baby will be Human considering that a Fae child can only be born when both parents are Fae. Then again, this is not a normal conception."

There was so much unknown about the life they created and Bo knew that Lauren would be busy running tests on herself, more so now than she ever had. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Lauren smiled. "I promise."

Bo closed her eyes as she felt Lauren snuggle against her. "Tomorrow I'll narrow down options for our vacation/wedding."

"Can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N:** there you go, Lauren's pregnant! I might do a fluffy chapter next before people start finding out and more problems arise. Who knows? Let me know what you think. Only one more week of travel for me and then updates might actually happen during the week, too! Oh, and if any of you are fans of Dark Matter, go to twitter and check out the efforts to get a season four. Fans unite! Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"You're going on vacation? Are you sure that's wise?"

Bo looked at Dyson as they sat at a table at the Dal, smiling at the response to her news. She figured he would have that kind of response to her leaving the city with Lauren. "Both of us could use a break and I would like to spend some time alone with her before all hell breaks loose. And we both know it will eventually."

Dyson nodded but it didn't look like she had changed his mind any. "I understand that both of you have been stressed but is leaving the right answer? Why don't you just take a few days away instead? You own all the houses on the lake. I'm sure some of them are vacant."

"That's not exactly what we had in mind," Bo said. "We were thinking more island paradise. Maybe one of those all-inclusive resorts where we won't have to lift a finger."

"Do you think Lauren will be able to relax on a vacation?"

"I'll make sure she does." Bo looked around the Dal before looking back at Dyson. "Look, I'm not looking to discuss whether or not we should go. I'm only giving you a warning that as soon as we decide on a place, we'll be gone for a week or two."

"As soon as you decide?"

"Lauren's making some calls," Bo answered. "All I require is warmth and sun. I trust her."

Dyson let out a breath as he looked at her. It was obvious he didn't want her to leave but Bo knew that he would never tell her not to go. Not after everything they'd been through. "If anything happens, do you want me to call?"

Bo thought about that for a minute. She wanted to tell him no so that they wouldn't have any interruptions while they were away. It was supposed to be just the two of us, getting married and celebrating the fact they would be a family soon, and she didn't want Dyson or anyone else to interrupt that. Then again, if something really bad happened she would need to know.

"If something blows up then yeah, call," Bo started out, "but I don't think we're going to advertise that we're leaving. Lauren's only going to say that she needed to take some personal time."

"That's a good plan."

Bo opened her mouth to respond but smiled as a familiar hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Lauren standing next to her, a smile on her face. "I thought I might find you here."

"I thought I'd give Dyson a heads up on us not being around for a couple weeks," Bo said. "Sit down."

"Actually, I came to get you," Lauren said as she made no move to sit. "As of an hour ago, I am officially on a leave of absence at the clinic and I made a few calls. I think I found something we'll both enjoy."

"Perfect." Bo stood up, looking back to Dyson. "I guess that's my queue. I'll let you know when we're back."

"I think it would be best if you told us where you were going, just in case," Dyson said as he stood. "That way if anything happens we can keep in contact."

"We'll be fine, Dyson," Bo assured. "You and Vex can handle things here and Lauren and I will be fine. It will only be for a couple weeks."

"It's been quiet, Dyson," Lauren added. "The Fae world moves slowly. They probably can't agree how to handle Bo or the fact she owns everything."

"That is true."

"Then we will see you in a couple weeks."

Bo and Lauren said their goodbyes and walked out of the Dal hand in hand. They parted to get into their cars and drove back to the apartment. Bo's excitement over the vacation was rising with each minute. She couldn't remember the last time she allowed herself to be carefree. Being able to be carefree with the woman she loved was everything to her.

Lauren beat her to the apartment and when Bo walked into the apartment she noticed that there were already two suitcases mostly packed. "You've been busy, babe."

Her fiancé came out of the bedroom smiling. "You said that you wanted warm and sunny so it's not hard to pack for that. I even have something picked up for the wedding."

Bo smiled at Lauren's enthusiasm. "Do I have a say in what I'm wearing? And are you planning our wedding without me?"

Lauren closed the distance between them and gave her a light, soft kiss on the lips before handing her a couple pieces of paper. "This is what I've been doing this morning."

Looking down at what Lauren gave her, Bo read about the all-inclusive resort Lauren had book for them in a small island in the Caribbean. It was expensive but they would have their own beach house and have their own staff. The place looked beautiful.

"I'm guessing by the suitcases that we are leaving today?" Bo asked when she looked back at Lauren.

"When I called this morning, they said they had a cancelation. Someone had booked one of the beach homes for a month but canceled last minutes. We're getting a good price and the weather is supposed to be amazing for the next two weeks."

"And this wedding I've been hearing so much about?" Bo asked, a smirk on her face.

"I asked if they could accommodate us because we wanted to get married and they have weddings there all the time. We can get married outside the beach house right on the private beach. It'll be beautiful." Lauren looked at Bo, biting her lower lip nervously. "I figured we wouldn't be wearing much but I think you'll like what I packed."

Bo took that opportunity to look over the contents of both suitcases. She noticed all the general things they needed but then noticed the few variations of swimsuits in each suitcase, along with a couple dressier items. She figured since it was a resort they would have to have a couple restaurants to choose from but Bo had a feeling they would be ordering in almost exclusively.

"Okay, I can't object to anything in either of these," she said. "Did you book a flight?"

"Kind of," Lauren started out, nervous smile still on her face, "we have to bring your injections with so I thought we could just charter a plane instead." She paused. "And if anyone asks, you're a diabetic and the shots are insulin."

Bo reached out to Lauren and pulled her into her arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. "We're really going all out, aren't we?"

"I figure we can spurge this once," Lauren answered as she slid her arms around Bo's waist. "In a few months, we'll have a baby and Fae politics will always be around."

"I like the way you think, doctor," Bo said, leaning in to kiss her lips. "When do we need to get to the airport?"

"In about a half hour." Lauren moved away from Bo and started to throw a couple things into one of the suitcases. "We can have a late night tonight, relax tomorrow, and then get married tomorrow evening at sunset. Then we have the rest of the time to celebrate. Does that sound okay?"

Bo smiled as she listened to Lauren. She had forgotten how much of a super-planner she could be and loved seeing it in action when as she planned out their vacation. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be the same once they were parents. Lauren would be the organized one, knowing exactly what their child had planned and when.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You," Bo said. "You are going to be an amazing mother."

Lauren's cheeks flushed lightly. "Because I can plan out a vacation?"

"Because you think of everything," Bo answered. "I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

"Then we should probably get to the airport."

* * *

"To show this union is sealed, you may kiss."

Bo grinned as she looked at her beautiful wife. The grin on Lauren's face matched her own as she leaned in and kissed her.

Their first night and day at the resort had been amazing. It had already been well into the evening when they arrived on the island so once they reached the resort and checked into their beach house, there was only a time for a light snack and they decided to get some rest. Bo didn't want to Lauren to get tired out, especially since she was pregnant.

When they woke up, they explored the resort and met the two staff members that were dedicated to them. Bart and Gina were tasked with making sure they had everything they needed to for their stay and Bo thought they were entirely too cheerful. Lauren assured them that they wouldn't be much trouble at all but they insisted that anything they wanted at all they could get.

For Bo, that meant their wedding night would be perfect. Hell, it already was. She was standing on the beach, barefoot and in a pale yellow sundress that Lauren had picked out, her dark hair cascading down over her shoulders. Lauren was wearing a white sundress, also barefoot, and her hair reflected the setting sun in such a way that Bo couldn't look away. Not that she wanted to, though.

Once they separated from their kiss, the man who performed the ceremony they gave them hugs then started to go on his way when Lauren stopped him to ask a question. Bo turned to their witnesses, Bart and Gina, and smiled. "Thanks for standing in."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Miss Bo," Bart said. "We've set everything up for you, just like you requested." He paused and leaned in slightly. "Are you sure you don't want any champagne for the occasion? It's part of the package."

Bo smiled. "My wife is pregnant." She paused. "We're being discreet about it."

"Congratulations," Gina said happily. "Well, if Miss Lauren has any morning sickness my mother is a nurse and has some herbal remedies."

"Thank you," Bo said then smiled as she felt Lauren walk up to her. "We'll call if we need anything but I think we're good."

"You've set us up with plenty of food and really everything else," Lauren said, putting her arm around Bo's waist. "Hopefully, we'll be your easiest guests."

"It's no problem," Bart said then handed over Bo's phone, something he had held for her during the ceremony. "Have a good night."

Bo watched them go before turning fully to Lauren and embraced her. "I hope he got some good pictures from the ceremony. It'll be our first family photo."

Lauren's smile was wide and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the comment. "Family, huh?"

"Of course. We should go inside."

They walked through the sand, away from the beach and back toward the beach house. Bo kept Lauren's hand in her own as she took in the sights around her. It had been a day but she couldn't get over how beautiful the island was. Outside of the modern conveniences of the beach homes and the main resort buildings, the island took relatively untouched. It made for amazing views.

As they walked into the small house, Bo noticed that dinner waiting for them under warming covers along with sparkling water in an ice bucket. She knew there was also plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards of the small kitchen since Lauren had requested that they have the ability to make their own meals. In the end, they simply wanted the time together alone in a beautiful paradise without any interruptions.

"What did you order us for dinner, sweetie?" Lauren asked as she walked in ahead of Bo. "We could have just cooked."

"We shouldn't be cooking on our wedding night," Bo said. "Not when we so many other things to do and on that point . . ." She reached out and pulled Lauren back to her, picking her up in one swift movement.

"Bo!"

"Have to do this right," she responded. "We've just had a shotgun wedding so now I need to carry my pregnant bride across the threshold."

Lauren laughed but Bo felt her relax in her arms. "That doesn't sound very romantic but I'll let that go."

Bo laughed and carried Lauren to the table, setting her gently down in a chair. She took off the cover of Lauren's plate to reveal a very healthy dinner of grilled chicken breast, vegetables, and rice. Bo walked to her chair and uncovered her own meal before taking the bottle of sparkling water and filling their glasses. "I'd like to make a toast. To my beautiful, genius wife. You've given me everything I could possibly want and more. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Lauren said quietly, her eyes glassy. "More than you know."

They clinked their glasses together and drank before turning their attention to their meals. Now that Lauren was pregnant Bo knew they would be eating healthier so she tried to choose wisely when she arranged for dinner.

"This is amazing," Lauren said. "Maybe we will be ordering in more."

"If it means that we'll spend more time in bed, I'm all for it," Bo said, winking at her.

Lauren put her fork down and stood up. "Maybe we should get the night started then."

The words were music to Bo's ears and she watched as Lauren walked around the table to her and held out her hand. She took it and stood, allowing Lauren to take the lead and walk them back to the bedroom. The spacious room had an amazing bed, so comfortable Bo thought she had been sleeping on a cloud the previous night, and they stopped at the foot of it.

Bo moved her hands up and down Lauren's bare arms before moving one hand to cup her cheek. "I want to worship every inch of you tonight and forever."

"I want you to."

Holding off on kissing her just yet, Bo slowly pulled off her sundress then carefully removed her underwear. She moved her hands over her smooth skin, avoiding all the places she wanted to touch more intimately. Then she let Lauren do the same for her, closing her eyes as her wife touched her skin, massaging it as she moved.

Once they were naked, Bo moved them to the bed and guided Lauren to lie down. She moved next to her and kissed her softly on the lips, keeping a hand on her stomach. It was almost a protective gesture, wanting to keep their baby safe at all times. They continued to kiss until they broke apart to catch their breath and then Bo began to move down Lauren's body, keeping her promise of worshipping the woman she loved.

First, she moved to her stomach. It could have been her imagination, but she thought it wasn't as flat as it normally was and that at least to her, Lauren was already showing. She kissed over the entire area, feeling so much love for their unborn child. "I love you so much already, little one."

She felt Lauren's hand in her hair as she said it and looked up into the eyes of her wife. "We love you, too."

Bo moved back up to body then, wanting to kiss her. She felt Lauren's hands on her, moving over her back and her sides. They kissed for what felt like forever, until they broke apart to catch their breath. Then Bo renewed her quest to pay special attention to every inch of Lauren's body. She kissed down her neck and moved toward her chest, paying special attention to the spots she knew turned her wife on. Whenever she heard Lauren let out a gasp or quiet moan, she knew she was doing something right.

After paying special attention to her breasts, kissing over them then sucking and nipping at her nipples, she continued to move down her body. Bo caressed her stomach again, still in awe that they would have a child soon, before moving to her legs. Kissing here and there before moving and massaging her skin as she did.

"Bo, please . . ."

Bo looked up and smiled at Lauren, noticing that she had done what she wanted. It was easy to see how turned on she was. "What do you want, my love?"

"You with me," Lauren said quietly. "I want you."

The answer was all Bo needed to move back up her body to rest on her again. They kissed, one that started out tender but slowly increased in passion. At the same time, Bo moved her hand down her body until she could feel her arousal on her fingers. She moaned at the feel of it, knowing that it was because of her. Her fingers slowly slid into her, feeling Lauren arch into her as a moan escaped her lips.

They started to move against each other faster, Lauren moving in time with Bo's thrusts. The way her wife's body reacted to whatever she did amazed Bo and she wanted to go faster but at the same time she wanted to be completely gentle. She wanted to give Lauren whatever she wanted and more.

"I love you," Lauren managed to moan out before Bo covered her mouth with her own.

Bo knew that she was close and loved the vibrations that came with Lauren moaning into her mouth. In fact, she loved everything about Lauren when they were in bed. The sounds she made, how she moved, the way she held into Bo. Everything was simply perfect and with one more deep thrust, Lauren turned her head away from Bo in order to cry out into the room.

After making sure her wife's orgasm lasted as long as possible, Bo moved off to her side. She placed an arm over her stomach and placed light kisses on her neck as Lauren recovered. "I love watching you like this."

Lauren turned her head to look at her and smiled. "Completely spent?"

"I was hoping for completely satisfied," Bo remarked, a smirk on her face.

"That, too," Lauren said, letting out a quiet chuckle.

Bo pulled Lauren's body into hers and gave her a quick kiss. "I hope the spent comment was a joke because I plan on making love to you the rest of the night."

Lauren looked like she was thinking for a moment before she pushed Bo onto her back. "I think that is a perfect plan."

* * *

Bo woke up as the sun began to shine into the bedroom of the beach house. She closed her eyes and reached for Lauren, frowning as she found that she was alone in bed.

They had been at their little piece of island paradise for four days and they hadn't ventured very far outside of their beach house and the private beach they had. There were restaurants and other activities but the only thing Bo wanted to do want stay in bed with her wife or spend time with her on the beach. She knew they wouldn't get this kind of peace when they went home so she wanted to take advantage of their time alone together.

As Bo opened her eyes again, she saw Lauren walk into the bed room wearing only her underwear and a rope that only very loosely tied. "Hmm, you look amazing but I think you are breaking the no clothes in the bedroom rule."

Lauren laughed. "I feel weird being naked in the kitchen. I thought we could have a little breakfast."

"Think it'll be good for you today?" Bo asked. Yesterday Lauren had some morning sickness, a first for her, and Bo didn't want her to feel bad again.

"I'm going to start with toast and see how I feel," Lauren commented before sitting at the edge of the bed and leaning down to give Bo a morning kiss. Bo moved to pull her back down but instead Lauren pulled her up. "Come on, we could use some food after all our activities last night."

Bo knew there was some truth to what her wife was saying so she let Lauren get her out of bed then put on the robe she handed her. As soon as she exited the bedroom she could smell that Lauren had been awake long enough to cook. She looked at the small kitchen table to see eggs, fruit, and toast. "No bacon?"

"I think that's what made me nauseous yesterday," Lauren explained. "We might not be having bacon for a while." Bo's face morphed into a pout and she laughed, kissing it. "Our child does not like bacon."

"I'll be trying to change his or her mind on that," Bo said, pulling a chair out for Lauren before sitting down as well. "This looks great, babe, but you should have woken me up. I could have helped."

"You would have distracted me," Lauren said, smirking, "and we would have never eaten."

"You can't blame me for being unable to resist you," Bo commented. She took a bite of her fluffy scrambled eggs and smiled at how Lauren always made them taste perfect. "You know, we could make something like this a yearly trip. Even bring our little one along." She let out a breath. "It's been so amazing here with you."

"I feel the same." Lauren reached over and took Bo's hand. "We'll have to see how everything works out at home, of course. But it would be nice to get away from the madness."

Bo nodded and ate while thinking about home for a moment. It would definitely be hectic once she had to deal with the Fae Elders again and she didn't know if they would try to act out against her. Once they were back, her top priority would be to protect her family.

"When are we back will you tell everyone that you're pregnant?" It had been a question that Bo had in the back of her mind since they left for their vacation/honeymoon. "You're going to start showing eventually."

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled though it looked like she was a little nervous to be asked the question. "I've thought about it since I found out. I don't want to tell everyone right away because it's too early. I'd like to have this secret for just the two of us right now." She paused. "And there's always baggy clothes."

"What about your health? I want to make sure you and the baby are healthy. You need to see a Fae doctor just in case the baby is Fae."

"You know that it takes two Fae parents to have a Fae child," Lauren said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of a powerful Fae in case you haven't heard," Bo responded, smiling as Lauren laughed. "We're in uncharted territory, baby. Succubi aren't supposed to be able to do this so you should go to a Fae doctor. If you see one of the other doctors at the clinic, someone's going to find out you're pregnant and it won't be a secret for very long." She waited for Lauren to respond but the only reaction she got out of her was a smile. "What's wrong?"

"When we first met did you ever imagine we'd be having a discussion about pregnancy? Or that we'd get married?"

A chuckle escaped Bo's lips. "Not right away but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it once I really fell for you. How could I not?"

Lauren took a bite of her toast, maybe to distract from the light blush covering her face. "I never dared to dream of anything like this. I figured it would make me more miserable than I already was with my current situation."

The last thing Bo wanted was for her wife to ever think about a time where the Fae looked down on her. That would never happen again. Not when they had the control they did over the Elders now. "Lauren, I promise no one will make you feel that way again."

"I know, Bo."

They shared a look before Bo leaned in and gave Lauren a light kiss on the lips. "How is the toast?"

"Not too bad so far. Maybe yesterday was just a fluke."

Bo grinned at the comment and stood up, reaching out to take Lauren's hand. "Then we should make the most of the day. Let's get on those incredibly revealing bikinis you packed for us and spend some time out in the sun."

"I thought for sure that you'd say we should go back to bed."

"Well," Bo started as she reached into Lauren's robe and lightly massaged her skin, "I figured we could take a shower. Together, of course."

Lauren laughed. "Of course."

"Then we can relax in the sun, watch the ocean, maybe go in it for a while. Maybe lose the bikinis in the ocean."

"That would be a no."

"I consider it a maybe." Bo laughed as Lauren gave her a look. "Then we can eat a little, maybe take another shower together and end the night back in bed where I can continue to show you how much you mean to me."

Lauren grinned before kissing her. "I love that plan."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry for the long wait. I was suffering from some major writers block. I did manage to get this out as a work through it. Hopefully, the chapters will be posted faster. Please let me know what you think of this one. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Four months later

Bo woke up to the sound of Lauren rushing out of bed and to the bathroom. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of her wife getting sick, something she'd sadly been getting used to. There wasn't any need for an alarm when Lauren woke up sick at almost the same time every morning.

The last few months had their ups and downs but the one that always concerned Bo the most was Lauren's health. She had felt fine for most of the first couple months but now it seemed to be a daily routine of being sick in the early morning and then two hours later be fine. There were no lasting effects and she still went to work at the clinic everyday but the daily vomiting was something Bo wished would end.

After about 15 minutes, she heard the sink run and then the sounds of Lauren walking back to the bed. She waited for her wife to climb back into bed before turning her body to her and resting a hand on her stomach. "How are you?"

"Better now," Lauren said quietly. She placed a hand over Bo's on her stomach. "Your child really hates me in the morning."

"The baby loves you as much as I do," Bo said. "He or she is just temperamental in the morning, like I have been known to be from time to time."

"So this is your fault," Lauren sighed out.

Bo let out a quiet chuckle before moving down so she could place a kiss on Lauren's stomach, first over her nightshirt and then moved it out of the way. Her wife was showing more every day and had take to wearing loose clothes and trying to stick to normal office hours so she didn't get too tired. She also had to let one of the doctors in on her pregnancy so she could continue to track her health and the health of the baby.

"Hey, little one," Bo said quietly before kissing her stomach again, "you need to let your mommy rest. She's doing so much to make sure you're strong and healthy, you have to give her a break."

Lauren's fingers played with Bo's hair and she let out a breath. "I appreciate the pep talk but I don't think the baby is listening."

"Everything's okay though, right?"

"Yes," Lauren affirmed. "Gloria's going to give me a checkup today just to make sure. We don't know if the baby is Fae or if there's a reason I'm feeling like this. Having a Human carry a Fae baby might be a reason."

Bo moved back up her body and kissed her lips. She tried to move away after only a couple seconds but Lauren placed a hand on the back of her head, keeping her there until they were out of breath and had to part. Bo looked down at her when they did, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lauren let out a sigh. "It's going to be a long day. I have patients to see and I wanted to work on a couple side projects but I get so tired by the four in the afternoon and then I just want a nap."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Bo responded. "The most important thing right now is your health and the baby."

"I know, Bo."

Bo held her close, keeping a hand on her protruding stomach. "When are you going to have your checkup today? I'd like to be there. Are you going to look at the baby?"

Lauren smiled, eyes sparkling. "Yes, I was thinking we would do that today. Gloria and I are both free at three so that's when we're going to meet. Of course, I want you there."

"Good." The thought of seeing what their baby looked like and maybe even finding out if it was a boy or girl was exciting. "We're going to have to start buying stuff."

"I want to make sure the baby is healthy first," Lauren said, "and I'd like to run a couple tests to see if there's any chance the baby could be Fae. I know it normally takes two Fae to make a Fae baby but no one's gotten pregnant with chi before either."

"Well, after today we have to start buying things," Bo said.

"Yes, we do." Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "Are you looking at houses today?"

Bo nodded. "This morning. Hopefully, I can narrow it down to a couple and then we can see them together. We have to move before the baby is born. I'm taking Vex with me. He was surprisingly helpful when we were looking over the listings."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at that. "You're not looking at anything weird, are you? I don't want a house that already has some sort of sex dungeon built in."

"It's nothing like that," Bo said, laughing. "He said that he had to buy properties for his clubs and learned a lot from that. Plus, he's been around a while. He offered to help so I'm taking it."

That seemed to placate Lauren and she leaned into Bo, kissing her lips lightly. "Okay, I will trust your judgment. I think I get a little more sleep in before I need to get up and get ready for work."

"Then let's get some sleep, my love."

* * *

"You know, for someone who can spend whatever they want on a house, you're being a little modest. It's almost insulting."

Bo looked at him with narrowed eyes before looking down at the houses they were looking at today. "Vex, I don't want to buy a big house just because I can. Lauren and I have specifics that we want in a house but after that, we just want something nice."

She gathered up the listings and walked out of her apartment with Vex following behind her. They needed to meet the realtor at the first home in 30 minutes and she didn't want to be late. She hoped by the end of the day she had a list of two or three houses that Lauren could look at. Her wife simply didn't have the time to look at dozens of places so Bo wanted to help out wherever she could.

It was true that she didn't want a huge house either. When she discussed specifics with Lauren it was decided that they would look for a house with no more than five bedrooms, three baths, and a basement that would be big enough for Lauren to have a lab. Everything was further away from the Dal and their home than she really liked, but they wanted something nice for their family. Bo also wanted a nice backyard so their child would have plenty of room to play. That wasn't something they would get if they tried to find something near the Dal.

"I don't see how you've ended up looking so far from the city either," Vex commented as they began their drive. "You could find something an amazing condo with that boring modern feel that Lauren seems to love so much."

"We talked it over and decided on a house," Bo answered. "And before you say anything, the lake houses do not count. Most of the Elders bought theirs and I want a house. I don't want to have to visit one every time I get sick of whatever high-end condo we could have."

They for silent for a few minutes and Bo tried to only pay attention to the directions the GPS on her phone was giving her. She was also aware that Vex was looking at her, as though he was trying to figure something out. After a couple more minutes, she couldn't take it any longer. "What, Vex?"

"Lauren's pregnant."

Bo almost slammed on the brakes as her whole body seemed to freeze in shock. "What?"

"It makes sense," Vex said. "You've been more protective than normal and Lauren hasn't been in any of the Fae meetings. I'm sure they like that but you always insist that the Doc is an equal part of this weird equation. She's also been wearing loose-fitting clothes and doesn't work late anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I called her for a . . . checkup and she said she wasn't at the clinic. It was only six." Vex shook his head. "Not exactly being stealthy," he tsked at her.

Bo thought about denying everything but knew that their friends, their family, would find out eventually. She just didn't think Vex would be the one to figure it out before they shared the news. "You can't say anything," she said, sighing. "Lauren hasn't completely figured out how it happened and we don't know what the Elders will do."

"It won't be good," Vex said, shaking his head once again. "All of them believe in prophecy and legends and whatnot. They might want that baby to see if it has any Fae powers."

"I realize, Vex," Bo said, gritting her teeth. "Trust me, Lauren and I have been through all the possible scenarios. That's why we're under the radio at the moment and I have pushed anything with the Elders."

"They still fear you," Vex said. "Just threaten to chi-suck the lot of them."

"Then they can just wait until Lauren isn't with me," Bo countered. "We're simply not going to say anything."

Vex chuckled. "Unbelievable. Any other news you've been holding back?"

Bo thought about saying nothing but knew that wouldn't be the best course of action. She would just need to tell Lauren when she saw her later that they would also need to tell Dyson and Mark. "We got married when we went on vacation."

There was no response for almost a minute but then Vex spoke up. "Didn't want the baby to be a bastard, huh?"

"That's all you have to say," Bo remarked, taking a right turn into a suburban neighborhood. "You're not going to chastise me on how crazy it is?"

Vex shrugged. "You were already engaged. It's not exactly a leap that you'd get married. Now getting your Human lover knocked up is another story entirely."

Bo let out a sigh as she stopped the car in front of the house with a for sale sign in front of it. She looked it over for a moment and thought that it looked like a house she could live in. "I think this is the first place."

"So am I playing the husband, darling?"

"Definitely not," Bo answered, giving him a look. "The realtor has met Lauren. She just knows that my wife is a busy doctor and we need to narrow down the choices."

"I would comment about being a doctor's trophy wife but it's too easy," Vex said, shaking his head. "Beneath me, really."

He was about to get out of the car when Bo stopped him. "Vex?" She waited until he turned his head to her before continuing. "You can't tell anyone about Lauren. We'll tell everyone else later."

Vex looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic but nodded instead. "Not my place to tell."

"Thank you."

* * *

After looking at five houses, Bo thought there were two that she wanted to see again with Lauren. The realtor was very excited at the thought of Bo picking one of the places they looked at since both were expensive, and in Vex's opinion, overpriced. He had even argued that point with the perky woman, so much so that Bo had to remind him to behave.

Even with the arguments, she was glad that she had brought Vex with her. He had pointed out bad wiring at one house and bad plumbing at another. The Mesmer even gave her a couple of suggestions that weren't gross or sarcastic. He was genuinely helpful and Bo was happy to have him there.

Really, this was an activity she would have loved to do with Kenzi. She could almost hear her making fun of the fact that she wanted to leave the city with Lauren and of how everything was changing. They would talk about the crack shack and how every place they would look at would have walls and legal electricity. They could joke about different features each house had and how they'd never thought they'd have anything like it.

Bo really missed her best friend.

After dropping Vex off at the Dal, Bo drove to the clinic, happy that she wasn't late for when Lauren said she was having her appointment. She didn't think she could have forgiven herself if she would have missed seeing hers and Lauren's baby for the first time.

Lauren was standing at the front desk, talking with one of the nurses when Bo walked into the clinic. She had her back turned to her so Bo was able to simply look at her for a minute and the scene caused her to smile. Her wife was doing a great job of hiding the fact she was wearing looser clothing and had changed into more comfortable shoes than what she normally wear. From Bo's view, she didn't look pregnant at all.

"Bo, stopping by for a visit?"

The nurse's question caused Lauren to turn around and smile at her wife, one that Bo immediately returned. "It's hard to stay away."

She placed an arm around Lauren and leaned in, kissing her cheek lightly. "Good day?"

Lauren nodded. "Better now though. Gloria's free. We've been waiting for you to get started."

Bo grinned, eyes scanning her body. "Then lead the way, doctor."

They walked back to Lauren's lab in silence. Bo was suddenly nervous about what would happen during the checkup. If anything was wrong, she didn't know if she would be able to keep it together long enough to console her wife. Lauren was the most important thing to her but the baby was a very close second at the moment.

Once they were inside the privacy of the lab, Bo embraced her and gave her kiss that she knew she couldn't in the front lobby. She only let it last for a few seconds before she stepped away, moving her hands to place them on her stomach. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Lauren admitted. "This little one's been moving around, too."

"That's good, right?"

Lauren nodded. "I know you've felt it." She held Bo's hand against her stomach. After a few seconds, there was a little moment and Bo flinched. "See?"

"I know but it still freaks me out a little," Bo said, smiling. "I'm nervous, too."

Lauren opened her mouth to respond but Gloria walked into the lab. "I see the father has arrived so we can begin."

"Very funny."

Gloria was a small, older woman with graying hair who looked as though she would take on a giant if needed. The only information Bo knew about the woman other than her being a doctor was that she was Fae and had no problems treating Humans as equals. "I thought it was very funny, Bo. Now, are you ready to see your baby?" When they nodded, she chuckled. "Okay. Lauren, go ahead and get changed and we'll take a look."

She handed Lauren a gown and left the lab, leaving Bo and Lauren alone. "Do you need any help?"

"Do I want a Succubus helping me get undressed? I don't know," Lauren teased as she took off her lab coat. "Think you can control yourself?"

"Is everyone going to make joke at my expense today? You do realize that I've spent most of the day with Vex, right?"

Lauren laughed as she took off her shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on a chair. She silently changed into the gown Gloria gave her as Bo watched, thinking that she really did want to touch her. She could feel the Succubus part of her flair up and her eyes flashed blue for a small second.

"I knew it."

"I can control myself," Bo said strongly, moving to stand next to Lauren once she sat on the exam table. "It is not my fault that you've gotten even hotter now that you're pregnant."

"You know, it kind of is."

She made a good point but Bo didn't respond to it, only placing a kiss on the side of her head as Gloria re-entered the lab. "Okay, let's give you a once over and then we can check on the baby. Do you have all the necessary equipment?"

"I do," Lauren said. "I even did an ultrasound on a Siren this morning so I know it works."

"Okay, first things first . . . how are you feeling?"

"I've been having some morning sickness, very early in the morning," Lauren answered. "I'm usually okay by mid-morning but I've been waking up nauseous every day."

"There are herbs you can try," Gloria said, "but I'm assuming you know that."

"I've tried a few but I know there are other Fae ones."

"There are and I will get you a list." She paused and looked down at a tablet before meeting Bo and Lauren's eyes. "Since this is, shall we say, an extraordinary way to conceive, what are your concerns with the baby?"

When Lauren didn't say anything right away, Bo spoke up. "Is there any possibility that the baby could be Fae?"

"That will be hard to determine until the baby is born," Gloria answered. "It is very rare that a Human carries a Fae child since a Fae cannot mate with a Human and produce a Fae offspring. Lauren, have you experienced anything odd with your pregnancy so far?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't think so. I've kept a fairly healthy diet and Bo's made sure that I don't work too much. Our little one is starting to be more active, too."

"That's all good." Gloria sat down in front of Lauren. "Let's do a quick exam and then we'll do an ultrasound. Make sure mama is okay, too."

Bo stood next to Lauren and watched as Gloria examined Lauren, doing simple tests that to make sure Lauren actually was as okay as she felt. The whole time Lauren and Gloria chatted about the clinic and different patients they had seen during the day. It was as if no exam was happening to begin with.

"Everything looks good," Gloria said and Bo knew it was more for her benefit than for Lauren's. Her wife would know everything she did whereas Bo had no idea. "Let's check on this baby."

The sentence made excitement run through Bo's entire body and she took Lauren's hand in her own. She looked at her wife and saw the same excitement on her face. They watched as Gloria set everything up and then put that little gel on her stomach. The wand moved over Lauren's stomach slowly and Bo watched the screen nervously, gasping as the image changed.

"There is your baby," Gloria said, smiling as she adjusted a setting on the machine and a steady beat suddenly filled the room. "And there is the baby's heartbeat."

Bo gripped Lauren's hand tighter as she looked at the screen. "That's the baby? I wasn't expecting the image to be so detailed."

"Technology has advanced quickly over the last few days," Gloria said. "You should have seen what I had to work with 40 years ago. I swear nothing was reliable."

Bo didn't respond to the comment as her eyes were completely glued to the screen. She was looking at her child, someone she would need to protect with everything in her. Life was changing so fast now and this baby would certainly change how she lived for the rest of her life.

"Bo, are you okay?" Lauren let go of Bo's hand to reach up and wipe away a tear that had landed on Bo's cheek. "It's okay to panic a little."

"It's so beautiful," Bo said, smiling as she looked away from the screen to Lauren. "Can we tell yet if it's a boy or a girl?"

She watched as Lauren shared a look with Gloria before turning back to Bo. "Yes, we can tell."

"And are you going to let the only non-doctor in the room in on the secret?"

Lauren grinned at her, eyes glassy from unshed tears. "We're going to have a little girl."

So much emotion flowed through Bo that it almost overwhelmed her completely. "Really?" Lauren nodded and smiled, taking hold of her hand again. She looked back at the screen, watching as their little girl moved slightly. "Is she okay?"

Gloria smiled and nodded. "She is developing nicely. I don't see any concerns. Do you, Lauren?"

"No, she's perfect," Lauren said quietly. "Can you print out some pictures for us?"

She nodded and hit a few buttons on the machine. Bo watched for another second before turning her head back to Lauren and leaned down, kissing her lightly. "I love you so much. I can't believe how happy seeing her has made me."

"I think I know the feeling," Lauren said quietly. Bo rested her forehead against hers and closed her eyes. "It's very real now, isn't it?"

Bo nodded. "Very real."

"We're going to have to start telling people."

"About that . . ."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't just want to go over to the Dal and tell them?"

Lauren shook her head. "There could be people listening if we tell them there. We don't know what will happen when the Elders find out."

Bo sat down on the couch, knowing that their friends would be there any minute. Lauren had called everyone when they returned home from the clinic to ask them over for dinner, which they ordered in. That was out of ordinary but Lauren was a little tired and Bo didn't want her to push herself into doing too much.

What she was trying to figure out was how they could protect their daughter from the Elders and any power they still had. While most of them had left Bo and everyone she loved alone, adding a baby to the picture would be sure to cause a stir. There was likely at least one of the older Fae Elders who would try to either hurt or want to take their little girl away from them. She was something of a puzzle, even to Lauren so there was bound to be more than a few questions about her conception.

"Bo? Is something wrong?" Lauren sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee. "Nervous?"

"What if we didn't tell people how you got pregnant?"

Lauren furrowed her brow at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we didn't tell people how you got pregnant? We're married and we want a family. You're a doctor, there's obviously ways for us to have a baby that has nothing to do with me getting you pregnant with my chi."

"So you want to lie about how I got pregnant?"

"No, not like that," Bo tried to explain. "We just don't have to explain how we're going to have a baby. She's a little blessing. We can leave it at that."

"People are going to ask questions, Bo." Lauren sighed. "The Fae world will ask why you wanted to have a Human baby with your Human wife when you'll outlive both of them."

That was something Bo wasn't thinking about, more because she didn't want to. It was one reason why she wanted their daughter to be Fae. She knew Lauren would eventually figure out how to live a much longer life and it would be easier if she didn't have to think about her daughter having to take a serum or turn Fae, too.

"I only want to protect both of you, Lauren. I don't someone to hurt our daughter or treat her differently because of how she came into this world."

"I don't think that's something we will be able to avoid," Lauren said. "If I give birth to a little Bo a few months from now, someone's going to put two and two together. We might as well face it head on."

Bo let out a breath and looked at Lauren. She looked happy and Bo knew that she would be ready to protect their child with everything she had. "Okay, we won't go my route."

There was a knock on the door and Lauren leaned in to kiss her cheek before standing and walking to the door. Bo looked down at her hands before she stood as well. When they got home, they had put on their wedding rings and Lauren changed into something that didn't completely cover up her baby bump. They weren't going to hide from their friends anymore.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes when she reached the front door. "Here going nothing, right?"

"I'm with you every step, babe."

Bo walked toward the front door as Lauren opened it and couldn't help but laugh at the first thing she heard. "Holy shit, Lauren's pregnant!"

* * *

 **A/N:** the pregnancy's coming along. More people will find out next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the chapter on here or twitter. I might try to put up a short Christmas story, too. Maybe a sequel off of one of the Club Doccubus stories I wrote the last couple years. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

"How did this happen?"

Bo looked at Lauren with a raised eyebrow. She had somewhat expected this question but it was still a little comical that it was asked. Then again, with the Fae, pregnancy could probably happen without sex and with all sorts of situations.

"How do you think it happened? The Doc here is banging a Succubus," Vex said before Bo or Lauren could respond to Dyson's question. "They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other."

"That doesn't equal pregnancy, Vex," Dyson said calmly as he directed his attention to Bo and Lauren.

"I think it was through a chi exchange but I can't be sure," Lauren said. Bo placed a hand on her knee as they sat on the couch. Vex and Mark sat in chairs across from them while Dyson stood. "I've been more concerned with the baby's health than in how we created it."

"Is the baby okay?" Mark asked.

Bo smiled as she looked at Lauren. "She's great."

"You're having a girl?" Mark grinned as he looked at them, obviously oblivious to Dyson's unease. "That's so cool."

"We think so," Lauren said, her eyes drifting to Dyson. The shifter seemed to be thinking. "We have other news, too. We got married when we took a vacation a few months ago."

Dyson shook his head. "You really don't want any of the Elders to be on your side."

"Dyson, I don't care about the Elders," Bo said. "They should know better than to come after me or my family."

"But they don't and you're breaking all of our rules," Dyson said calmly. Bo was impressed that he wasn't starting to lecture them. "They're scared of your power already and some of them believe in that prophecy. This can be risky."

"We know that, Dyson," Lauren said. "That's why we haven't been advertising that I'm pregnant and we haven't been wearing our rings in public. But I don't want it to always be that way. I'm proud to be married to Bo and I want to have a family. I don't want to hide it."

"Is that why we've been looking for houses in suburbia?" Vex asked.

"We've been looking for houses there because I want our daughter to have a normal childhood," Bo said. "I don't want to live in some high rise. We decided on a spacious house with plenty of room for everything we need, like a lab for Lauren."

"Do you have a plan on how you're going to handle this?"

"You making it sound like our baby is something we have to handle," Bo said. "This is good news for us, Dyson."

"I understand that but your safety is in jeopardy here," Dyson said. "There will be whispers soon that Lauren isn't her normal self and there are some Fae who will take advantage of that. They will want your baby and see if it's Fae."

"We won't be able to test for that until she's born," Lauren said. "There is a doctor at the clinic that I've been working with and who's been handling my checkups. We had a sonogram today and every looks great. Hopefully, in a little over three months, we'll be parents to a healthy baby girl."

"I think you should stop hiding it," Dyson said. "Just get it out in the open so we can deal with their reactions head on."

Bo tried hard not to roll her eyes. "We don't intend to hide it anymore. We needed to tell you first though and we wanted to make some other changes."

"Like what?"

Lauren answered Mark before Bo could. "We wanted to get married first, which we did, and we wanted to make sure we found a house and moved before I give birth. I think we've almost made a decision there."

"Oh, is it the second house we saw today?" Vex asked. "I think you should put in a low-ball offer on that one. I mean, it has its style but not worth the price."

"If Lauren likes it, we're paying what they're asking," Bo said. "Look, we just need to know that you'll have our backs when the Elders start to find out. I don't think Lauren could hide the bump anymore anyway."

"Of course, we're on your side," Mark said immediately. "Even to help you move."

Vex gave a little nod but that wasn't who Bo was concerned about. Dyson only continued to stand, silent for a moment. She knew he was the one who still believed in some of what the Fae stood for, whether she liked it or not. There was also the chance he didn't like that she married Lauren, a Human.

"Dyson? Your silence is starting to speak volumes."

He looked at her and let out a breath. "Bo, you know that I am with you both."

"Sometimes I don't know that, Dyson," Bo responded. "I know there's a part of you that still believes in some of the Fae laws."

"I'm not going to side with the Elders," Dyson said. "You know that, Bo. I'm only thinking of how they might react."

"They have been leaving us alone," Lauren said. "Bo let them buy all their houses if they had been owned by the Light and then left them alone. We haven't heard of anything else and I haven't heard anything at the clinic either."

"Yes, there haven't been any rumblings of the Elders trying to elect a new Ash or Morrigan or trying to enforce Fae law again." Dyson leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "But that could change when they get word that you're married and expecting."

"Then we prepare for it." Bo took Lauren's hand and held it, smiling at her wife before continuing. "I'm not going to send out announcements or anything but I will start wearing my ring and so will Lauren. We have security at the clinic and Lauren hasn't been working late."

"That's because the baby is zapping all my energy," Lauren said. "I can't until I have a home lab so I can continue working on a few things."

Bo wanted to say something about that, wanting to remind Lauren that she needed to rest instead of moving from one lab to another, but decided to wait for later. The point of the dinner tonight was only to tell their family about the baby and make sure everyone was on board with protecting her daughter if needed. Everything else didn't matter right now.

"Okay, well, that's all we wanted to tell you so we can eat," Bo said. "The food got here right before you did so it's good timing. Let's eat and discuss something else."

The rest of the group agreed and Bo felt the hard part of the night was over.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Bo asked Lauren as they stood outside the house she really wanted to buy. It seemed like it would be the perfect fit for them but her wife had been fairly silent during the walkthrough with the realtor.

"It's nice."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the comment. "That's all you have to say? We can put an offer on this one and since it's vacant, we can close and move in a couple of weeks. But we're not buying anything that you don't love."

"It's just . . . it's a big house, Bo," Lauren said. "It's a little overwhelming."

"It's exactly what we were looking for," Bo countered. "Five bedrooms, three bathrooms that we can easily turn into four if we want, and the basement is only partially finished so we can put in your lab. We can make it however you want. I'm not exactly working so I can fill this place with more furniture. We can make this our home, Lauren."

A few tears ran down Lauren's cheeks and Bo wiped them away gently as she held her face in her hands. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"All of it," Bo said, smiling at her. She looked past Lauren to their realtor, standing at the front door, obviously waiting for them to have their private conversation. "Should we tell Cheryl over there that she can stop hovering and put in an offer?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, we can put in an offer. You know when we move here you'll have a longer drive to the Dal, right? And I'll have a longer drive to the clinic?"

"It's not that bad." Bo smiled at her before leaning in and giving her a feather-light kiss on the lips. "Come on."

They walked back to the front door where their realtor was likely pretending not to hear any of their conversation. "So, what is the final verdict, ladies?"

"We'll take it," Bo said. "We want to move as soon as possible so when do you think we can get this deal done?"

"Well, assuming you're paying the asking price, I don't think the current owner cares about speed." She looked at Lauren and smiled. "I bet you want to get started on a nursery?"

"We do," Lauren said, and Bo loved the smile on her face. "It's an amazing house but we want to have some time to get it set up on our own before the baby comes."

Their realtor smiled. "Let me make a phone call and we can get the ball rolling here. The seller's realtor is a friend of mine."

Bo watched her walk back into the house before she took Lauren's hand and walked toward the back of the home. The lot the house was built on was large, so much so that Bo was having a lot of fun thinking about what they could do with the space. They could put in a little playground and have plenty of room for games of tag or something else. There was so much they could do.

"What are you thinking?"

Bo smiled and moved behind her, placing her arms around her with her hands on her protruding stomach. "What we could do with the space. Once our little girl starts walking, she'll have so much room to run around and play. It'll be amazing."

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's. "Should we give her a name?"

"I thought you already had a name picked out," Bo said, smiling. "Remember what happened in Hecuba. 'Charlotte for a girl'."

"You remember that, huh?"

"Of course, I do." Bo rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder. "It was the first time I truly realized what I could have with you."

Lauren looked down at their hands. "What do you think, baby? Do you like the name Charlotte?"

"I bet she will love it," Bo said, kissing Lauren's shoulder. "And you are going to be the best mother, Lauren."

"I hope so."

"Hello, ladies." They turned to the voice of their realtor. Cheryl was walking toward them from the side of the house with a happy smile on her face, so Bo knew whatever she was about to say would be good news.

"What's the verdict?" Bo asked, moving from her spot behind Lauren to stand next to her. "Should we hire movers?"

"Yes, you should," she said. "The owners would love to close immediately, especially when I told them that you would be paying in cash. You will be able to start moving in two weeks."

Bo looked at Lauren and flashed her a toothy grin. "We're going to have a busy few weeks."

* * *

Bo walked into the Dal and tried not to look exhausted. She felt like she'd been constantly running from the moment she and Lauren had agreed to buy the house. They had been busy packing up the apartment since then but that would only fill a small part of the large house. That meant while Lauren was at the clinic Bo had the task of looking at furniture to fill the rest of it.

"Bo, you look like you could use this," Dyson said as he placed a pint in front of her normal stool.

"Thanks, but I can't stay long," Bo said before taking a drink, closing her eyes as it moved down her throat. "I'm picking up Lauren from the clinic so she can approve of what I'm buying."

"Don't want an incident like yesterday?"

Bo nodded her head. She had thought she had been helping yesterday by going ahead and purchasing furniture for their living room but when she told Lauren, her wife had cried about how she didn't want her opinion. It had taken a good hour for her to calm her down and reassure her that all she wanted to do was help in any way she could.

"Over the last couple weeks, she's gotten pretty emotional," Bo said. "I read that this is normal so I'm just trying to roll with it. I can't wait until we move in a couple days and I can start to focus on the house while she's at work. You're still going to help us move, right?"

"Of course," Dyson said, smiling. "Mark and Vex will be helping, too. We should be able to finish up in no time. When is the other furniture arriving?"

"Two days after we are officially moved in," Bo answered. "I didn't want to keep making trips back and forth to the house like I have been doing."

"Regretting that you bought a house so far away from everything?"

"It's not that far." Bo sighed, not wanting to defend the location of the house she and Lauren bought again. "I've just been making multiple trips the last couple days and that along with running other places it's a lot." She looked at him. "Lauren's even having me drive her car."

Dyson chuckled. "Painful?"

"You have no idea."

He chuckled again and turned away to pour a drink for another patron. It left Bo alone with her drink and her thoughts, something she needed. She had been so busy trying to set up the house and taking care of everything with Lauren that there wasn't much alone time. If it wasn't for the fact that Lauren had also started a particularly horny period of her pregnancy or she would also desperately need to feed as well.

And there was no time for a random feed today.

"It's nice to see you have time for a drink in the afternoon. Then again, you don't exactly have to work now, right?"

Bo turned her head to see Daphne sitting on the stool next to her. She had on her normal black business suit, hair up in a bun. The coy smile on her face was what put Bo on guard though. "Haven't seen you in a few months."

"Not since I had to buy my vacation home from you," Daphne said, without any anger or irritation. "What have _you_ been up to, Bo?"

There was a tone behind the question that Bo didn't like but she needed to play along. Daphne was an Elder that had been straight forward and honest with her for the most part and she knew she needed to listen to what she had to say. "Not much. Why?"

A stray laugh escaped her lips. "I think you've actually been up to a little more than 'not much'. I think that ring on your finger is just the starting point."

Bo looked down to her wedding ring. She'd gotten used to it being on her ring finger but she hadn't been asked about it since she'd been wearing it in public. "You and the rest of the Elders knew that Lauren and I were engaged. Me wearing a wedding ring should not come as a surprise."

"My assistant was ill yesterday and had to go to the Marquis Medical Clinic. Busy little place your Dr. Lewis runs."

"I feel like you're trying to shock me with a revelation," Bo said, narrowing her eyes. "Feel free to speed up to whatever point you're trying to make."

"He said the good doctor had put on a little weight. Maybe she decided to let herself go since she's married." She leaned in close to Bo, her eyes focused on her in a hard stare. "Or maybe you were incredibly stupid."

"What are you implying?"

"Listen to me and listen good," Daphne started, keeping her eye contact with Bo. "The Elders left you alone because you've left them alone. Both sides are waiting for you to make a move and doing the one thing they fear the most is not the right one. It's fucking stupid."

Bo wanted to tell her off but she needed the information. She needed to know if she needed to prepare for an attack. "No one better go after my family."

Daphne laughed. "Honey, the Elders will want to destroy you. As far as the Dark is concerned, Dr. Lewis still belongs to them and the Light Elders aren't all that fond of either of you. They'll definitely want that baby."

"Why are they so scared of this prophecy?" Bo asked. "It's not like our kid will have powers or anything. For the baby to be Fae both Lauren and I would need to be Fae. Lauren is Human so no powers."

"And unless I really know nothing about Succubi, you don't have the equipment to get your little Human wife pregnant. But it happened anyway." Daphne moved away slightly. "The Elders will demand to speak with you when they find out."

"And what side will you be on when they demand this?"

"The side I'm always on: mine." Daphne laughed again. "Look, Bo, I know you want to be left alone but Dr. Lewis being pregnant is a big deal. Because of how she became pregnant, no one knows what kind of power that child will have. It could destroy everything."

"That won't happen with our child," Bo said. "When are you going to tell the Elders? I should be prepared to protect my family."

"I'll let them find out on their own," Daphne said, smirking. "I like you, Bo. I like it when the other Elders are quiet and not on their high horses. I also know that you have the ability to kill all of us without really trying."

"And I'll do it without a second thought if someone threatens Lauren or our child," Bo said strongly. "You can let the Elders know that if they get any ideas. And maybe that I still own the Light Fae compound, which includes the dungeon."

"Point taken," Daphne said. "I think this is my cue to go." She stood up and smoothed out her suit with her hands. "I'm sure it was an accident but is this child something you and Lauren want?"

Bo smiled. "It is."

"Then I will see who is on your side besides me."

She walked out of the Dal without another word or a glance in Bo's direction. Bo watched her, wondering if she meant what she said, that she would be on their side. Daphne didn't act like the other Elders. Whereas many of them were stuck in their old Fae ways, she seemed to embrace the new day. Maybe siding with Bo was a power play with the others but right now Bo would take it.

"I left you alone to have that conversation," Dyson said as he walked back to her. "What did she want?"

"She knows Lauren is pregnant and wanted to tell me how stupid I was for letting it happen," Bo answered. "She came here to warn me."

"Do we need to be prepared for an attack?"

"I don't think so," Bo said as she shook her head lightly. "She said she wasn't going to tell the rest of the Elders and that they could find out on their own."

Dyson's expression immediately turned doubtful. "Do you really like you can trust her to do that?"

Bo thought about his question for a few seconds before answering. "I think we can. I don't know, Dyson, but I don't get the feeling that she's going to screw us over. She said she would see who else would be on our side."

"So what's the plan going forward?"

"We act like everything is fine and wait for them to make a move," Bo said. "I don't want to be proactive here. I just want to move into my new house with my wife and prepare for our baby. I want to be normal for as long as I can."

"Then let's change topics. Have you rented the truck for the move?"

* * *

Moving day was exhausting and Bo just wanted it to be over so she could take a nap.

Dyson and Mark had gotten to the apartment nice and early with Vex showing up an hour later, complaining that she should have hired movers since she had money. That led to a small argument between him and Lauren about what they should be spending money on and Bo had to separate them before she would have to kick Vex's ass for upsetting her wife on what was to be a happy day.

Small arguments and comments aside, it didn't take long for the group to move the rest of their possessions out of the apartment and into the truck. The drive was long and it finally hit Bo that she was moving out of the city, a city that she had grown to love. There was a small amount of sadness with that realization but when she looked at Lauren, that sadness went away.

"This place is huge," Mark said as he jumped out of the truck. He'd been hiding with Vex and Dyson, who was driving the truck while Bo and Lauren drove ahead of them in Lauren's vehicle.

"I like that this is the one you picked," Vex said. "Out of all the places we looked at, this one has the most potential."

"Potential for what?" Mark asked.

"Oh, for everything," Vex said, "but knowing those two they will do something boring, like having more children."

"I think we have to have the first one before there's talk of more," Lauren said, walking past them and up to the front door.

The thought of more kids caused a little panic with Bo. She didn't know if she could be a good parent to their daughter and Vex was already saying she and Lauren would be having more babies. The doubt that had been nagging at her was beginning to creep in again when she felt Lauren's hand in her own.

"I know what you're thinking."

Bo tried to shake her fears away as she smiled. "What's that?"

"You get this far off look whenever you're thinking about being a parent," Lauren said. "It's okay to be nervous but we're going to be okay. We're going to be good parents."

The way she said it and the way she smiled calmed Bo and she placed arm around her waist, walking them toward the front door of their new home. "Welcome home, baby."

* * *

 **A/N:** here's another chapter! Please let me know what you think. We're getting closer to the birth and more Elders finding out. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"Yes, the furniture was delivered and it's been set up," Bo said into her phone. "It's all ready to go, Lauren."

" _Are you sure they remembered everything? Last time they forgot the chair and you already signed for it."_

Bo let out a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes. "I double-checked the order, honey. The nursery is all set up."

" _Okay. I'll be home in an hour. I love you."_

"I love you, too," Bo said before ending the call and placing her phone in her pocket.

She looked into the room that they turned into the nursery again and smiled. Everything was ready for their daughter when she decided to arrive. Bo knew that was only going to be a couple weeks before Lauren gave birth and they would be parents. It was one of the reasons Lauren had started getting super picky about the nursery and making sure they had everything they would need.

The last couple months in the new house had been a whirlwind for both of them. Once they moved in, Bo made her first task was making sure that they would have everything for the baby. They made the room next to the master bedroom a nursery and spent a weekend deciding what furniture to fill it with. After that came painting and deciding on how to decorate.

Lauren had a ton of ideas on how to decorate the nursery so it would be engaging to their daughter. Bo hadn't thought much about it but once Lauren started talking about what was important for babies to see and hear she didn't stop. In the end, she chose to let her wife make the decisions and she had to admit the end result looked fantastic. The walls were yellow with bright shapes and animals on the walls. There was a TV on one of the walls as well so they could play some of the engaging videos Lauren thought it would be okay to view.

Bo walked down the stairs and to the living room, where she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Even though her main job had been to get the house furnished and decorated, she still was in the city most days, helping out Dyson and Mark when they needed it and keeping her ear to the ground in case the Elders were planning anything.

It had been eerily silent when it came to the Elders and it was making Bo anxious. Lauren was very pregnant and had stopped hiding it long ago. The news had been met with celebration at the clinic. Her wife was a very popular boss and they had even thrown a baby shower for her a month ago. The gifts had been an odd mix of Human and Fae and Bo could only feel a little weird when Lauren had to explain the Fae gifts to her.

What really mattered to Bo was the Elders. With each silent day, Bo became more suspicious that there was a plot against her and Lauren. She knew they were scared of the baby, their baby, and scared people often behaved irrationally. In the back of her mind, Bo feared they would try something when Lauren went into labor.

A knock on the door shook Bo out of her thoughts and she stood up and walked to the front door. She and Lauren lived in the middle of suburbia now so it wouldn't be the first time she had a neighbor come to the front door with an invite to some gettogether. They had moved to a quiet, kid-friendly area with happy neighbors, something she was slowly getting used to.

When she opened the door, however, it wasn't a neighbor on the other side. "What do you want?"

A Dark Fae, someone Bo knew worked for one of the Elders, was standing there. He wore robes that made him stick out in the neighborhood like a sore thumb and he looked a little nervous to be standing at her doorstep. "I have come with a summons from the Elders."

Bo laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. "You know that I'm not going to do anything they want, right? I thought we came to an agreement on that."

He reached out to her with a piece of paper in his hand. "The Elders are meeting at Aldern's estate. I think you know where it is."

Taking the paper and reading it, Bo looked at him and scoffed. "None of the Elders are getting anywhere near Lauren."

"They are requesting both of you," the man said simply. "Be there in three hours."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, but he turned and walked away before she could. She looked down at the paper and noticed that they wanted her to bring Lauren and no one else, something that wouldn't happen. The meeting was a big unknown and that meant she would need at the very least Dyson to make sure Lauren was protected.

"Hey, Bo."

Bo looked up from the piece of paper to see her neighbor, Jason, standing on his front porch. She smiled and waved at him, wanting to be friendly. "Hi, Jason."

"Was that guy bothering you? Jenny and I can keep a lookout for him if he's not welcome. He looked a little," he paused to look down before meeting Bo's eyes again, "strange."

"His boss used to work with my wife," Bo said, thinking that it wasn't a complete lie. "If you could keep an eye out, that would be great. We moved out of the city for a reason, you know?"

"Will do," he said as he smiled at her. "Our neighborhood might not be as exciting as the city, but we like to think it's safer."

Bo nodded in agreement before saying goodbye and walking back inside. She quickly called Dyson and told him to get Mark and Vex and meet her at Aldern's. It was easy to hear in his voice that he had the same concern as she did. The need to protect Lauren and the baby was overwhelming.

As she got off the phone with Dyson, Bo heard Lauren's vehicle pull into the driveway and she looked out the front window to watch her wife exit the SUV they bought last month. Lauren looked amazing pregnant, even though she had been freaking out about her size lately. Bo assured she was even more beautiful than she had been before and tried her best to be supportive during all her little freak-outs.

At least, they were still having a lot of sex.

Lauren walked in to the house and Bo walked up to meet her, something she liked to do whenever she was home before her wife. She loved to take Lauren in her arms, give her a kiss, and let her know she missed her during the day. It was insanely domestic but it was also a way Bo could take care of Lauren while she was pregnant.

"Mmm, I love that the first thing I get to do when I come home is kiss you," Lauren mumbled out as they separated. "It feels so normal."

Bo laughed and though she wanted that normal feeling to last longer, she knew they needed to leave. "Sorry to burst the bubble, but we just got a Fae visit."

Lauren set her bag and purse down on the couch and sat down, letting out a breath as she did. "What happened?"

"Some Dark Fae lacky came here demanding our presence at Aldern's estate in," she looked at the clock on the wall, "two hours and forty-five minutes."

Lauren's hands instinctively landed on her stomach, protecting the baby. "What do they want?"

Bo sat down beside her. "Babe, we've got this. I've called Dyson and he's going to meet us there with Mark and Vex. No one's going to harm us or the baby."

"What if we just didn't go?" Lauren asked, putting her head on Bo's shoulder. "I was getting used to them leaving us alone."

"I think us ignoring them will do more harm than good and I'd like to keep Fae Elders out of the neighborhood. It's hard to explain ancient Fae wear to the neighbors." Bo placed a kiss on the top of Lauren's head. "Jason said he'd keep an eye out for weirdness."

Lauren didn't say anything and they only sat there for a couple minutes while Bo let Lauren relax. She was usually tired by the end of the day and even though she knew they needed to go, she wanted to give her a little time to relax.

"I guess this means we have to go now."

Bo nodded. "Go ahead and change. I'll get some snacks together. Can't have our little girl getting hungry while we deal with idiot Elders."

"She's been pretty active today," Lauren said, lighting up like she did every time they talked about their daughter. "She's also making me crave red meat again. I didn't think she'd be such a carnivore."

"I'll see what we have for protein," Bo said, standing up. She reached out and helped her wife stand as well. "I'll pack a little of everything. We can stop for some takeout after we deal with the Elders, too."

"I love the way you think." Lauren leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "I will try to be quick."

"They'll wait for us," Bo said, smiling as Lauren began to walk up the stairs. "We'll talk to them and tell them to back off."

* * *

Lauren snacked then fell asleep on the drive to Aldern's estate. Bo smiled as she snuck glances at her, loving that even in the situation they were in that Lauren was able to rest. She was almost to the point where she would insist that Lauren stop going to the clinic every day. It was exhausting her and Bo wanted her to be in perfect health for when the baby was born.

She took a minute to think about how their lives would change and she smiled as she realized that she wasn't scared anymore. At least, not about being a mother. That part she was looking forward to. She only needed to make sure the Elders didn't see their little one as a threat.

When she reached the estate she noticed Dyson's vehicle and parked the SUV behind it in the driveway. There were other vehicles as well in well-worn spots and that made Bo think that the Elders had been using the estate for some time. It would be a place Bo wouldn't think about. She had thought it was abandoned, especially since Aldern's staff had fled once his mind control had worn off.

"Lauren, baby, we're here." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dyson's waiting for us."

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Bo. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it, baby. Let's just get this over with."

They got out of the vehicle as Dyson, Mark, and Vex got out of their car. Bo nodded at Dyson as she walked up to him. "I'm guess we have quite the crowd here."

Dyson nodded. "I think they want to show some power and strength. Having someone come to your house to summon you was part of that."

"Yeah, who uses a phone anymore, right?" Bo joked, smiling as Lauren slowly walked up to them.

"You know, Bo, your recent choice of vehicles is disappointing to say the least," Vex commented. "This _thing_ is just so boring and common."

"It's safe, Vex," Lauren said, shaking her head as she looked at him. "Bo's car is not a safe car for the baby."

Bo stopped Vex from saying anything further by speaking up. "Let's go in there and find out what they want."

The group stopped talking and followed Bo to the front door. Lauren was behind her but Bo knew Dyson was going to stick with her the entire time they were in the mansion. It had been something they discussed when she had called him. Lauren was to be protected at all costs.

When they walked in, they were met by the same man who showed up at Bo's front door. He said nothing, only gestured that they were to follow him. Bo noticed that nothing had changed from the walls since she was there last and that they were being led to the same front room where she first met Aldern. It seemed to be the place he liked to show off his wealth and she doubted the other Fae Elders weren't much different.

The Elders were waited for them when they reached the room and all eyes were on Lauren as they entered. Bo guessed that most of them didn't believe that Lauren was pregnant since they hadn't seen with their own eyes. That, and the combination of Lauren's loose clothes and lab coat often hid how pregnant she was.

"So it is true."

Bo looked at the Elder who spoke and noticed it was Dane, the Light Fae leader. "If you are referring to my wife being pregnant with our child, then yes, it is true."

Several spoke up at once, but one Dark Fae Elder was louder than the rest. "Seize them both at once!"

Fae came at them from both sides of the room and Vex and Mark immediately flanked Lauren on either side. Dyson stood next to Bo and let out a low growl, readying himself for battle as soon as it was necessary.

Bo's eyes shown a bright blue at she looked at the Elders. "What is this?"

"We cannot allow this child to enter the world. It is dangerous," one of the Elders said, though the robed man looked nervous while he said it.

"There is nothing dangerous about our child," Bo said, almost growling it out.

"The prophecy says this child would be the end of the Fae," another Fae said.

"We don't even know if our child is Fae," Lauren said, a hand on her stomach. "She could be like all other children that have only one Fae parent: completely Human."

"Then the baby should be tested after birth," one of them said. Bo looked and saw that it was Daphne. She looked Bo in the eye as she spoke. "This prophecy is a complete myth and we need to move into the future without keeping our feet in the past. Dr. Lewis will have the baby and we will give them the space they need. They have done nothing to us."

"They are trying to do away with our ways!" Dane yelled, pounding his fist into a nearby table. "They break Fae laws every single day."

"Oh, please," Daphne scoffed at him. "All of us break the Fae laws we find inconvenient at the time. Maybe it's time to change."

"All we want is to be left alone but you sent someone to my home to summon my wife and I," Bo said. "That stops now. If any of you so much as think of touching Lauren or our child, I will kill you. That's not a threat. You're in the home of a dead Elder."

Another Elder came forward and he looked only at Bo, disregarding everyone else in the room. "I will leave you be as you ask but you will need to tell us if your child is Fae."

Bo looked back at Lauren, who gave her a quick nod. She looked back at the Elder, making sure her eyes returned to their normal dark brown color. "We can do that."

The Elder turned away from her and addressed the rest of the Elders. "If we wish to continue, we need to evolve. While we are continuing to regroup, Bo and everyone here has not caused us any harm. We need to show the same respect."

"Mika, she took our land from us," an Elder said, her face showing how little she thought of Bo. "She has no respect for our ways."

"That is not the issue right now," he said and turned back to Bo. "You may go. We will agree not to go to your home as long as you test the child."

"Agreed." Bo looked to Dyson, giving him a nod that it was okay for him to stand down. "Just remember that Dr. Lewis knows all your secrets, too, and is the best doctor you have access to. Keep that in mind if you try to hurt her or our child."

With that, she walked out with the rest of the group. Bo knew there was so much left to say but it wasn't the time. She was sure they had already been plotting to begin enforcement of Fae law but were being careful about promoting it. That was the least of her concerns though. Her sole focus was on Lauren and their child.

They walked out of the mansion in silence. Bo wanted to get out of there as fast as she could and when she looked at Dyson, she could see he was thinking the same thing. While they walked, she dropped back to walk next to Lauren. Her wife had a look on her face she couldn't read and wondered if there was something else going on.

"Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren, noticing that she had stopped a few feet from the car. "What is it, Lauren?"

"Can you get the blanket from the back?" she asked as she looked at her nervously. "I . . . I think my water just broke."

"What?" Bo looked down and saw that there was indeed a puddle of fluid under her wife. "What do I do?"

"Get the blanket and put in over the front seat," Lauren said. "We need to drive to the clinic."

For a second, Bo's mind went completely blank. Even though she had talked about what to do when it was time for the birth, her brain seemed to shut down and freeze. This was it. She was going to be a mother.

"Bo!"

She shook her head and ran to the back of their SUV, pulling out the requested blanket and covering the front passenger seat. Then she walked back to Lauren and took her hand. "Baby, does it hurt?"

"It's uncomfortable," Lauren said, smiling nervously. "I would rather be in the safety of the clinic when the contractions really get going."

"Then let's go." Bo helped her into the vehicle then walked over to their friends. "I think the baby's coming. Can you follow me to the clinic?"

"The baby's coming? Cool," Mark commented, smiling at Bo.

Dyson ignored the comment from his son and focused on Bo. "We'll follow you. I'll call Bruce on the way and make sure he's there for a little extra security. Wouldn't want you have to protect the place when you should be focused on Lauren."

"So you think the Elders are full of shit, too?"

"Oh, of course they are, love," Vex said. "They just can't figure out how to deal with you yet. Now let's get out of here before Lauren defiles your new car like Tasmin did my RV."

* * *

Bo drove as fast as she could while still being safe, which made her feel a little powerless. She wanted to speed through the city streets to the clinic, but Lauren assured her the baby wasn't coming any time soon and they had time to drive responsibly. It was a bit of a disappointment to her to act so casually.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she pulled into the clinic's parking lot, seeing Lauren grimace out of the corner of her eye.

Lauren took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning her head toward Bo. "Contraction. We should get inside. Gloria will be there and knows my birth plan."

Bo thought about how much she knew about the birth plan. She was sure Lauren had gone over it with her but now she couldn't remember anything. Her mind went completely blank and it was all she could do to get out of the car and help Lauren into the clinic. They walked to the front desk and Bo marveled at the fact her wife was so calm.

"Hi, Marnie, can you admit me and page Gloria?" Lauren asked. "My water broke on the way here."

"Oh, wow, Dr. Lewis," Marnie said, wide-eyed as she grabbed a tablet and walked around the counter. "Do you need a wheelchair?"

"Yes."

"No," Lauren said, correcting Bo. "Just get me to a room and get Dr. Truden."

Marnie nodded quickly and led them down the hall. Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren she did. "Honey, you can get in a wheelchair. Don't they do that for everyone?"

"I don't need one, Bo, and I'm the boss," Lauren said quietly. "A short walk to a room is fine."

Bo wanted to argue that point but decided to keep her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to upset Lauren while she was in the beginning stages of labor. No, she needed to do nothing but support her right now.

Lauren was right and they got to a room quickly, Bo letting out a sigh of relief when she saw they wouldn't have to share a room with anyone. She helped her into the bed and Marnie handed her a gown. "Here you go, Dr. Lewis. I'll get Dr. Truden while you get changed."

She waited until she left the room before Bo looked at Lauren nervously. "I don't even have the car seat. We're not ready."

"Well, our little girl is," Lauren responded as she carefully began to undress. "Everything we need is at home and you can get the car seat before we take her home. It'll be fine, Bo."

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" Bo asked, a small smile on her face. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can help me get into this gown and then you can help me through the contractions."

Bo wanted to argue that she had no idea how she would be able to help through something like that. She had only ever seen one birth in her life and then she really didn't do anything. Lauren was the one who delivered the baby and knew what to expect.

Even so she did what she was told and helped Lauren however she could. Once she was in her hospital gown, she helped her wife get comfortable on the bed while they waited for Gloria. That was all part of Lauren's plan, that much Bo knew. They had agreed right away to no home births and Gloria was the doctor at the clinic Lauren trusted the most.

"So the baby has had enough of staying inside her Mama, huh?" Gloria said, a smile on her face as she walked into the room and shut the door. "How are you feeling, Lauren?"

"Contractions are around seven minutes apart," Lauren answered. "I have a feeling she might not take her time."

"Well, let's see how everything looks." Bo kept quiet and only held Lauren's hand as she watched the exam. "Looks good so far. Marnie will hook you up a monitor and let's keep an eye on those contractions."

The next couple hours were a blur to Bo as she stayed close to Lauren, offering her words of support and soft kisses on her forehead as the contractions got closer together. She hated that Lauren was in any pain, but her wife was tough. She never wanted Bo to leave or yelled that she regretted being with her.

"All right, I think it's time to push," Gloria said, sitting on a stool between Lauren's open legs. "This baby is ready to come out."

Bo leaned down to Lauren, feeling how tightly she was gripping her hand. "You go this, babe," she said quietly. "We're about to meet our baby girl."

"Can't come a moment too soon," Lauren said, gritting her teeth.

Even though she was exhausted, Bo thought Lauren looked so beautiful and determined. She let her grip her hand to the point she thought it might be broken as she pushed until they heard a sharp cry. Bo moved from Lauren just enough to see their daughter and all it felt as though she might stop breathing. She was a mother.

"And here she is," Gloria said, smiling as she looked at Lauren. "Bo, would you like to cut the cord?"

Bo grinned, taking the scissors and cutting the umbilical cord. As soon as she did, Marnie took her away and part of her panicked and it showed when she looked at Lauren. "It's okay," she said tiredly. "They're cleaning her up for us."

"Yes, don't worry moms," Gloria said as Marnie brought back their baby, now clean from the birth. "We just needed to get her looking nice for all those pictures I know you want to take."

She laid the baby down on Lauren's chest and Bo felt her eyes tear up. Lauren practically glowed as she carefully glided her fingers over their baby. "Hello, there, little one," she said quietly, turning to Bo and smiling. "She's amazing."

Bo leaned in and placed a gently kiss on the head of their daughter before kissing Lauren. "She's perfect. Charlotte is perfect."

"I love you, Bo."

"I love you, too," Bo said, smiling as she looked at her wife and daughter. "I will protect both of you with everything I have."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry, this one was hard to write and in the end, I had to just vague up the birth part. We're not done with those Elders! Please let me know what you think. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

It had been a couple days and Bo was loving being a mother.

Lauren and Charlotte stayed at the clinic for a day before they went home as a new family. While they were there, Bo made the decision to keep the birth quiet. The last thing she wanted to deal with was any Elder arriving to "wish them well". She wanted a few days to not think about the Fae or Elders.

Once they arrived home, Bo realized how tired Lauren still was and offered to take care of their little baby while her wife rested. Little did she know that Lauren had already thought of all they would need to do once they got home with Charlotte and almost immediately started listing off tasks. It only took her an hour to come up with a schedule to keep Charlotte on.

Even with Lauren's OCD ways, and Bo loved her for them, Bo knew she would be spending a lot of time with her daughter. Once she had her in her arms, she knew that nothing else in the world mattered to her as much as her and Lauren. Their little family was perfect in Bo's eyes.

She walked into the bedroom with Charlotte in her arms, noticing that Lauren was not only awake but reading something on her tablet. "This doesn't look like resting to me. Does it to you, peanut?"

"Peanut?" Lauren commented, looking up from whatever she was reading to Bo with a raised eyebrow. "That's what you're calling her?"

Bo smiled, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, before turning her attention to Lauren. "I've been testing a few out. Seeing what works."

Lauren smiled but Bo could tell she was tired. "Are you going to put her down to sleep this time?"

"Yes." Bo narrowed her eyes playfully before walking over to the bassinette and gently placed Charlotte there, making sure she was placing her just right. "See, I can let go."

Her wife motioned her to come over to the bed and Bo smiled, moving swiftly to get on the bed and sliding in beside Lauren. As soon as she was able, she leaned in and gently kissed Lauren's cheek, loving the closeness. It also reminded her that it had been some time since she had been intimate with her wife.

"What are you doing that's more important than resting?"

Lauren smiled, leaning against her as she showed her the screen. "I'm still in charge at the clinic so I've been going over some administrative tasks. Staffing levels, schedules, payroll, that kind of thing."

"No one expects you to do that right now," Bo said. "You said yourself that you should be resting when Charlotte does right now."

"I know," Lauren agreed, "but I want to stay on top of everything. People will start to notice that I'm not there and it'll get worse when I'm not making the decisions either."

"You will make it work." Bo placed an arm around her and pulled her into her body. "But right now, you need to get some sleep because according to your schedule, Charlotte will be awake in two hours to eat."

"You think the schedule is silly, don't you?"

"I think babies have their own schedule," Bo said. "At least, they did when I used to babysit. Always crying when I figured they should be sleeping or sleeping when I thought they should need a bottle. I'm not sure your schedule is going to be accurate, babe."

"Better than a teenage babysitter," Lauren said playfully then let out a quiet sigh. "You know, you've been with us constantly . . . when is the last time you fed?"

Bo knew that question would come up soon. Lauren had always been observant and it didn't take a genius to see that she hadn't left her wife's side since she went into labor. "It's been awhile, but don't worry about me. I'm in control of it."

"Bo . . ."

"Lauren, it's okay, I promise," Bo insisted. "If I need to feed, I will go out and feed. But I'm not leaving the two of you alone right now either. You and Charlotte are my top priority."

"And your health is ours," Lauren said. "I want to make sure that you're not risking yourself for us. You're no good to us if you're not one hundred percent."

Bo knew she was right, but she really hadn't felt the need to feed since Lauren had gone into labor. She knew she had better control over her feeding since she had matured and even more so since she defeated her father, but this felt different. It was almost as though her body knew that she was needed with her wife and baby and that feeding wasn't as high of a priority.

"I have a strange theory if you want to hear it," Bo said quietly.

Lauren let out a quiet chuckle. "I thought you wanted me to rest while Charlotte does. If you float an intriguing theory my way, you know I'll want to research."

"Maybe think of it as a bedtime story then." Bo placed a kiss on the top of Lauren's head. "What if my Succubus isn't telling me to feed because it knows that I need to be here with you and Charlotte. Maybe it's waiting for you to recover from giving birth."

There was a minute of silence and Bo closed her eyes, letting her body relax. She knew Lauren was thinking about what she said, but she also knew that Lauren didn't like it when she separated the fact she was a Succubus from the rest of herself. Her wife stood by her thought that the Fae part of her was just her. She didn't need to separate the parts out.

"That is an interesting theory."

Bo kept her eyes closed as she kept Lauren close to her. "Do you agree with it?"

"I'm not sure," Lauren said quietly. "I suppose it's possible since you were the one who got me pregnant in the first place. You could be feeling an instinct to protect your offspring and will not feel the urge to feed until you feel it's safe to do so."

"Something to research, right?"

Lauren nodded and Bo felt her body relax further against her. She knew she hadn't slept much and needed the nap they were about to take. "Maybe later we can look into it."

* * *

"I hate to admit it, but you do have a cute kid."

Lauren offered a smile as she held Charlotte. "I'm taking that as a compliment so thank you, Vex."

Bo watched Vex observe Lauren and their daughter as they sat in their living room. Outside of the visits at the clinic, no one had really paid them a visit yet. Dyson had said he wanted to give them time to enjoy the first few days in peace and Mark had followed suit. That's why it had been a been a surprise to have Vex on their doorstep in the morning.

"Vex, I know you didn't come here for a chat or to check in on the baby," Bo said. "What's going on?"

"I'll have you know I come from a long time of traditions," Vex said, scoffing a Bo. "Mesmers have always honored the birth of a close family friend."

"You hate traditions."

"Not all of them," Vex claimed and focused on Lauren and Charlotte, "but I do want to know what you have planned."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other before Bo spoke up. "Right now, nothing."

"Nothing? You can't be serious."

"Vex, I'm sure that people know I've given birth and there are Elders plotting something, but no one's come after us yet or come here. We're kind of hiding in plain sight as a couple who wanted to start a family outside of the city. It'll be hard for the Elders to really try anything without being noticed and we know that's the last thing they want."

"You should have a protection spell up at the very least," Vex said, leaning forward in his seat. "They won't wait long for you to hold up your end of the deal either."

"Testing Charlotte? That's not going to happen anytime soon." Bo glanced at her sleeping daughter. "She's too young."

"Besides, I need to come up with a conclusive test anyway," Lauren said. "We've never tested humans with one Fae parent and one human. Fae genetics have always dictated that the child will be human. There's no need to test when that is the established rule. They're going to have to give me time to come up with something that will detect Fae markers that are usually dormant until puberty."

"They're not going to believe that," Vex said. "You might have some of the Elders on your side and honestly, many of the Fae as well, but there are powerful ones who still want you gone for destroying their way of life. You have to protect against that."

"And we will," Bo said. "Is it too much to just want to spend some time with my wife and daughter without having to deal with all of this Fae shit?"

Vex looked at her for a moment before taking his cellphone out and quickly typing out a text. "Well, then you're going to need my gift more than anything anyone else will give you."

They exchanged looks again before Bo moved away from Lauren on the couch and towards the Mesmer. "Vex, what are you doing?"

"Getting you some functional protection," he said, still looking at his phone. "I know you're content to hide out in suburbia, but that doesn't mean the Fae won't come here and make a scene if they're desperate enough. So I'm having someone come here to protect the house."

"It's not gonna get weird, is it?" Bo asked. "We have neighbors, you know."

"Don't get all judgmental," Vex commented, sending off another text. "Jaz will make sure that you're protected from all things mystical. You're welcome."

Bo sat silently and watched as Vex sent a couple more texts, mumbling that the woman didn't know who she was dealing with when it came to haggling. She definitely had her reservations about having spells cast around her baby, but she trusted Vex wouldn't send someone who would harm them. She really was more concerned that the neighbors would think they practice strange rituals. With having a robed servant of an Elder show up not long ago, she didn't need more instances.

"Lauren, are you okay with this?"

She shrugged. "It can't hurt. If Vex trusts her, I think we're safe. Besides, I think Trick set the clubhouse up with a protection spell when you were on the train."

"I can't believe Kenzi was okay with that."

Lauren looked at her sympathetically. "It was necessary at the time."

"See, your bestie used one so it's all on the up and up," Vex said. "Jaz agreed to meet me out here in two days to go through all the necessary precautions."

Vex stood up and walked to the couch, looking down at the sleeping baby. Bo watched him with interest, wondering how Mesmers normally honored a birth. She knew he was proud to be the type of Fae that he was, but he had a habit of only talking about Fae traditions sarcastically.

He placed a hand on Charlotte's head and whispered out a few words that Bo didn't comprehend. She looked at Lauren, but she was only looking at Vex and smiling. "What did you say, Vex?"

"It's my family's blessing," he explained, looking at Bo with a sad smile on his face. "It's been so long since I've heard or said it. Whenever someone close to our family would have a baby, my father would pay them a visit and offer our blessing on the child. It's for prosperity and luck."

"Thank you, Vex."

Lauren smiled as she looked from Charlotte to him. "It's an honor, Vex."

He nodded and Bo thought he might be thinking about his family. She knew from previous conversations that no matter how Vex tried to play up that he wanted the years of solitude he had, he missed his family. He had also been frightened at how they were hunted and she knew there was a good chance he was remembering that as well.

"Well, I need to get back to civilization," he said, a smug smile back on his face. "It is quite the trek to come out here."

"That's just how we like it."

"I'll let Dyson know it's safe to visit," he said as he walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

Bo turned her head to look at her wife. "What did he mean by that? I thought Dyson was just letting us adjust to Charlotte being home. You know, getting her on your strict schedule."

"Shifters are very protective of their young during the first few weeks after birth," Lauren explained. "They often don't allow visitors so the baby fully bond with its mother. It's been their practice for a millennia."

"But neither of us are shifters and Charlotte won't be either."

Lauren shrugged. "That tradition is all he knows and Mark grew up with that, too. That's probably why neither of them have shown up since we've come home with Charlotte."

Bo moved close to Lauren on the couch and put her arm around her. She looked down at their daughter and thought about Vex passing on his family blessing to her. "I don't have anything to give her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the granddaughter of the Blood King, one of the most powerful Fae, and I don't have a family blessing to pass to her," Bo explained. "I don't know any Fae traditions that my family practiced that I can teach her."

"That's not true," Lauren said, smiling. "You can tell Charlotte all about Trick and the type of person he was and how he helped so many by keeping a waystation and a place of sanctuary. You can tell her about all your adventures . . . but some of those adventures you might have to save until she's a little older."

Bo let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right. Besides, there are some parts about the Blood King that I'll skip over." She sighed. "I wish she could have met him."

"I know, honey."

Charlotte took the opportunity to let out a cry, opening her eyes to look up at her mommies. "Well, I think that's our cue that some needs a diaper change."

Bo shook her head, smiling at her wife and watched her take Charlotte upstairs, talking to her quietly as she did.

* * *

There was movement in their bedroom and Bo immediately opened her eyes. Lauren was resting against her so she knew it wasn't her wife moving against and that meant only one thing to her: someone had broken into their house.

Bo jumped up of bed quickly and raced to the bassinette where Charlotte was sleeping. She could see what looked a shadow by her daughter and she panicked. "Get away from there and I will end you!" Then the figure turned to her and she gasped. "What is this?"

"Hello, my granddaughter."

"Trick?"

The man smiled and looked back at Charlotte. "She's beautiful, Bo."

Bo felt her eyes tear up as she looked at her grandfather. "How is this possible? How are you here right now?"

Trick continued to smile. "I have some privileges in Valhalla. When I found out about Charlotte, I wanted to see her for myself. You've been busy."

"My life is never boring," Bo responded, feeling her body relax now that she didn't feel the threat she had just a few moments ago. "I know you probably don't approve of me marrying a human, especially since there are rules against it."

He put his hand up to stop any further explanation. "So much has happened that have proven our rules needed to change. You just happen to be the one to push for it the hardest and see it through." He looked at her with a smile that warmed Bo's heart. "Just like I knew you would."

"Lauren's been amazing, Trick," Bo said, glancing back at her wife, who was still sleeping in bed. "When I see her holding Charlotte, my heart just stops for a second."

"That'll happen with all of your children."

Bo's eyes went wide. "All?"

He winked. "We can see bits and pieces up there."

Bo felt a combination of being overwhelmed and overjoyed that there were more children in hers and Lauren's future, but there was more that she was concerned about. "Are . . . are we happy?"

Trick sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him, directing Bo to sit down. He waited for her to sit before speaking. "Your relationship will have its ups and downs, just like every relationship. Just remember to be patient and honest. The two of you normally tried to protect each other by hiding things and that's no way to go through life. If something's wrong, tell her."

"I really do want to protect them."

"And you will, Bo." Trick padded her knee. "There are events ahead where you will need to protect them and everyone you care about. Change is not easy with the Fae and some will always resist until they are overruled and overpowered."

Doubt filled Bo's mind at the thought of how challenging that could be. "Am I strong enough for that?"

"Of course, you are," Trick said, "and you've passed that strength on to your daughter. She will grow to be strong and powerful, just like her mothers."

"Is . . . is she Fae?"

"Charlotte's potential will be revealed in time," Trick replied. "She will be the perfect combination of you and Lauren."

Bo took that to mean that some of her powers was passed on to her daughter. "That's means she will be a target. How can she be safe and have a normal life if she's targeted by the Fae?"

"You will fight for her and you will win," Trick said simply. "Lauren is a big part of that so you have to trust her."

The statement confused Bo more than anything else her dead grandfather had told her. Of course, she trusted Lauren. "What do you mean? I trust Lauren completely."

"Lauren is an important part to the future of the Fae and in your life. That means she needs to be around for a long time." Tricked padded her knee again. "I know that Lauren experimenting on herself scares you, but she's going to make a great discovery soon. She needs your support so she can finally be with you for the long term."

Bo grinned at what she was hearing. "Does that mean Lauren will be able to turn herself Fae? Just like she tried before?" Then she remembered the last time and frowned. "I nearly lost her last time."

"Trust in her and her brain. She'll know what she's doing and won't be fooled by your father this time."

This was all good to hear, but she was afraid that an experiment would go wrong and she would be without her wife. "But what if something goes wrong? I can't lose her, Trick."

"Trust her, Bo," Trick insisted. "You have a family now and Lauren will not do anything that will harm that, but if she says she's made a breakthrough, follow her lead."

Bo let out a breath. "Okay."

"Good, now tell me all about this little one. I'll have to leave shortly."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Bo said as she frowned. "I need you to help me with all this. I don't know enough."

"You will do fine and I'm looking out for you just in case." Trick stood up and walked over to the bassinette again. "I'll stop in every once and a while."

Bo stood as well, joining Trick to look at Charlotte as she told him more about his great-granddaughter.

* * *

Bo's eyes popped open and she jolted out of bed, knocking away Lauren's arm that was lying across her stomach. She instantly raced to Charlotte's bassinette, seeing that her daughter was sleeping contently.

"Bo?"

Looking around the room, Bo scanned everything to see if there was anything out of place before her eyes rested Lauren. She moved to sit up slightly, seeming to will her eyes to open. "What happened?"

"Trick was here," Bo said, still looking around as if her grandfather would suddenly appear again.

"Honey, come back to bed, please. The only people in the house are in this room and I'm sure all of us are tired." Lauren motioned for Bo to get back in bed as she rested her head back on a pillow.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. Bo had just been talking with Trick about how smart she thought Charlotte would be when she opened her eyes. She could have sworn he had been in the room.

"Trick was here, Lauren," Bo insisted as she got back into bed, moving so she could rest against her wife. "He wanted to visit Charlotte and know about her. He said she's going to be powerful."

"It was just a dream," Lauren said quietly. Bo turned her head to look at her and saw her eyes were closed. "You've been missing him lately."

"No, I think it was more than that," Bo said. "He warned me that I'm going to need to protect my family, that we have trouble ahead. He said that I needed to trust you, let you continue your work on turning Fae. He believes you're going to be successful."

Lauren finally opened her eyes and met Bo's. "He said you needed to trust me?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, and that we'll have more kids." She grinned. "He said he's in Valhalla and that he'll stop in from time to time." She looked at Lauren eying her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Anything's possible with the Fae," Lauren said. "I'm glad he got to see Charlotte and that you had some time with him. We need to sleep though."

Bo smiled and nodded, allowing Lauren to get settled in her arms again. "I guess Charlotte's going to be up soon, huh?"

She felt Lauren nodded against her and thought she was asleep until she heard her quietly mumble, "More kids, huh?"

"We'll talk later."

* * *

 **A/N:** it's been way too long for this one. I wanted a longer chapter but wanted to get something out. Let me know what you think on here or Twitter, wherever! More action to come. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


End file.
